Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst
by fanjana
Summary: Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

* * *

**!!!WICHTIG!!!**

**Ich suche** eine oder zwei **Beta-Leser** oder Leserinnen, der/die meine Kapitel nach Rechtschreib- bzw. Grammatikfehlern durchsieht. Außerdem wäre ich froh wenn er/sie auch einen Blick auf das Inhaltliche wirft und Verbesserungsvorschläge angibt. Schreibt mir euer Interesse einfach in einer Mail oder in einem Review.

**!!!WICHTIG!!!

* * *

**

**Prolog**

„James", Lily Potter war aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, als ein Ziehen in ihrem Bauch eingesetzt hatte.

„James, es geht los."

Im Nu war auch ihr Ehemann James Potter wach.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er ängstlich und freudig erregt zu gleich.

„Ja doch. Nun mach schon."

Lily scheuchte ihren Mann mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Schlafzimmer. Dann richtete sie sich mit einem ächzen leicht auf und sah glücklich auf ihren dicken Bauch. Ein paar Minuten später hörte sich Schritte auf der Treppe und schon stürmte die aus dem Mungo herbeigerufene Heilerin, dicht gefolgt von James, herein.

Kurze Zeit später hielt Lily ein kleines Mädchen in den Armen. Sie sah zu James, der neben ihr saß, und lächelte:

„Ist sie nicht süß, unsere Kleine!"

Dann gab sie James einen Kuss und beugte sich ganz dicht zu dem Baby.

„Unsere Sophie."

* * *

**Ein Jahr später**

Albus Dumbledore tigerte unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Immer wieder warf er verdrossene Blicke auf ein kleines Mädchen, das in einer Wiege lag und ihn groß anstarrte.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt mit dir machen, hm? Elternlos und von Voldemort gezeichnet. Ach es ist zum Haare raufen." Er murmelte in seinen Bart und warf wiedermal einen Blick auf die Blitznarbe auf der Stirn des kleinen Mädchens.

„Die Prophezeiung könnte über sie gemacht sein. Aber es war von einem Jungen die Rede. Andererseits sagt die Prophezeiung Voldemort würde ihn … nein sie für ebenbürtig halten. Nun demnach hat Voldemort eine falsche Prophezeiung wahr gemacht. Aber die Hoffnung kann nicht schon so früh auf den Schultern eins Mädchens lasten. Außerdem wird niemand an einen Hoffnungsträger glauben, wenn von einem Jungen die Rede ist, aber nur ein Mädchen vorhanden ist. Nun ich könnte…", er unterbrach sich als Fawkes, sein Phönix auf einem Regal landete, ein Buch anpickte und die Prozedur an einem anderen Regal wiederholte.

Verwundert zog Dumbledore die beiden Bücher hervor. Wie von Zauberhand schlugen sich zwei Seiten auf. Dumbledore überflog sie und fing an zu lächeln.

„Ja, so könnte es gehen. Veränderungszauber… hält 16 Jahre… dann ist die Auflösung am 17 Geburtstag… sie ist dann Bereit für den Kampf… Blutschutzzauber… Dursleys."

Dumbledore murmelte undeutlich vor sich hin, ging dann zu dem kleinen Kind und sprach zwei Zauber über ihm. Das Kind fing an in goldenem Licht zu glühen und machte eine kaum merkliche Veränderung durch.

Zufrieden setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb zwei Briefe. Den ersten adressierte er mit „Vernon und Petunia Dursley" den zweiten mit „Sophie Potter" und belegte diesen mit einem Zauber.


	2. Veränderungen

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

* * *

**!!!WICHTIG!!!**

**Ich suche** eine zweite **Beta-Leser** oder Leserinnen, der/die meine Kapitel nach Rechtschreib- bzw. Grammatikfehlern durchsieht. Vier Augen sehen ja bekanntlich mehr als zwei. Außerdem wäre ich froh wenn er/sie auch einen Blick auf das Inhaltliche wirft und Verbesserungsvorschläge angibt. Schreibt mir euer Interesse einfach in einer Mail oder in einem Review.

**!!!WICHTIG!!!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1**

**Veränderungen**

„Harry, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", Hermine Granger war empört.

Harry Potter zog schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch und wurde rot. Ron Weasley starrte die beiden nur verwundert an: Er hatte mal wieder nichts mit bekommen.

Die Drei waren auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen, die sie jetzt, am Ende des 6. Schuljahrs, nach Hause brächten.

Alle waren deprimiert wegen Dumbledores Tot. Harry jedoch hatte nach der anfänglichen Traurigkeit ganz andere Sorgen.

Er hatte mal wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, einer Gruppe Jungs hinterher gesehen. Allerdings wurde sein Blick von ihrer Körpermitte angezogen. Etwas was ihn ziemlich verwirrte, denn er war sicher, dass er nicht schwul war. Hermine hatte das ganze natürlich mal wieder mitgekriegt und sie war überzeugt, dass er auf Jungen stand.

Harry wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Er war schließlich schon mit Mädchen zusammen gewesen. Wenn er allerdings darüber nach dachte, hatte er nur freundschaftliche Gefühle gehabt.

Ach verdammt, er verstand das alles nicht. Warm fühlte er sich in Gegenwart von Jungen unwohl. Z.B. beim Duschen. Mädchen dagegen sah er allesamt als Freundinnen.

Diese Fragen hatte er sich schon oft gestellt und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Harry", Hermine blieb leider hartnäckig.

Harry konnte sie ja irgendwie verstehen. Alle trauerten um Dumbledore und er hatte seit der Beerdigung keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Abgesehen davon, dass er ihm das alles vielleicht erklären könnte.

Zu dieser Misere kam noch hinzu, dass er sich seit ein paar Tagen total schlecht fühlte. Ihm war übel und er hatte Bauchschmerzen. Selbst Madam Pomfrey hatte nicht sagen können woran das lag.

Hermine sah ihn noch immer fragend an. Er zuckte nur die Schulter und meinte:

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." Das war eine schwache Antwort auf ihre Frage, das wusste er. Prompt kommentierte Hermine diese Aussage mit einem Schnauben, doch sie sagte nichts mehr und stieg hinter ihm in eine Kutsche.

Die ganze Fahrt über beobachtete sie ihn und er versuchte erfolglos es zu ignorieren.

Schließlich stand er gereizt auf und verließ mit der Ausrede er müsse auf die Toilette das Abteil

Als er wütend um eine Ecke stürmte stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Sogleich schnarrte eine Stimme:

„Verdammt Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

In Harry kroch die Nervosität wieder an die Oberfläche. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass dieses Gefühl sogar in Malfoys Gegenwart auftauchte. Ihm lag also schon ein „'Tschuldigung" auf der Zunge um schnell verschwinden zu können, doch ihm fiel gerade noch seine Ehre ein. So meinte er:

„Ach Malfoy, pass du lieber selber auf bevor du um die Ecken rast.", schon wider so eine billige Erwiderung. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Er bedachte den Malfoyspross noch mit einem bösen Blick und verschwand in ein freies Abteil. Dort riss er das Fenster auf um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich beruhigt und ging zurück zu Hermine und Ron.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos und schweigend. Abgesehen von einer neuerlichen Bauchschmerzattacke.

Am Gleis verabschiedete er sich wortkarg von den beiden und stieg schnell in den Zug zu Tante und Onkel.

Diesen Sommer würde er 17. werden. Er hatte einen Geburtstag noch nie so herbeigesehnt. Endlich würde er volljährig sein und konnte von den Dursleys weg. Sobald er angekommen war, hatte er einen Kalender aufgehängt, wo er die Tage abstrich.

Und dann war es endlich soweit.

Am Morgen vor seinem Geburtstag wachte er früh auf. Gähnend schälte Harry sich aus den Decken und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. 5:45 . Oh Gott, war das früh.

Immer noch gähnend schlurfte er ins Bad und duschte. Danach war er endlich wach genug um sich in der Küche ein Frühstück zu holen.

Kauend stand er schließlich wieder in seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er jeden Sommer hier gewohnt.

Sein Koffer stand in einer Ecke des relativ kahlen Zimmers.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stellte Harry seinen Teller weg, wuchtete das klobige Gepäckstück auf sein Bett und klappte den Deckel auf. Er hatte nur die Sachen ausgepackt, die er am nötigsten brauchte. Jetzt drehte er sich langsam wieder seinem Zimmer zu und fing an Sachen in den Koffer zu werfen. Immer schneller sammelte er seine wenigen Sachen ein und schmiss alles wahllos in den Koffer. Schließlich widmete er sich sogar den Sachen, die er nie mit in Hogwarts hatte. Zum Schluss ließ er den Deckel zu schlagen und ließ die Schlösser einrasten.

Er ließ den Blick noch einmal durchs Zimmer schweifen, dann drehte er sich um und rannte aus dem Haus.

Auf der Straße zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und winkte nach dem Fahrenden Ritter. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und dann…

„Herzlich Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter. Ich bin Stan Shunpike, ihr…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Harry ihn, drückte ihm 11 Sickel in die Hand und sprang, mit den Worten zum Tropfenden Kessel, in den Bus.

Stan starrte ihm hinterher und wollte etwas sagen, was bestimmt mit den Worten „du bist Harry Potter" angefangen hätte, doch eben jener war schon in einem der oberen Etagen verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt der Bus mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Pup in London. Harry verabschiedete sich schnell von Stan und betrat den Pup.

Tom winkte ihm zu, höchstwahrscheinlich um ihm einen Feuerwhisky anzubieten, doch Harry hob nur die Hand zum Gruß und betrat den Hinterhof. Inzwischen hätte er die Steine im Schlaf antippen können, die den Eingang zu Winkelgasse freigaben, so gut kannte er die Kombination schon.

Da es erst 10.00 Uhr morgens war, war die verschlungene Gasse noch recht leer. Harry war das nur Recht. So konnte er in Ruhe bummeln gehen.

Vor dem Quidditschladen blieb er stehen. Ein paar Zweitklässler, die ebenfalls früh dran waren, drückten sich die Nasen an der Schaufensterscheibe platt.

„Boah, der neue Feuerblitz 101."

„Der schnellste der Welt."

„Ja, er soll in 10 sek. von 0 auf 200 h/km kommen."

„Echt?"

„Cool."

Harry lächelte, warf einen Blick auf den Besen und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zu Gringotts. Dort hob er genügend Geld ab um sich als Volljähriger ein paar Tage durchschlagen zu können. Außerdem wollte er sich selber ein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen.

Vor sich hin lächelnd ging er zurück zum Quidditschladen und …

kaufte sich den neuen Feuerblitz 101. Bei neuen Besen hatte es ihm schon immer in den Fingern gejuckt.

Am Ende seines kleinen Urlaubs Ausflug aas er bei Tom noch zu Mittag.

Als er dann schließlich wieder vor dem Haus seiner Verwandten stand war es erst 13.00 Uhr. Unschlüssig stand er vor der niedrigen Gartenmauer.

Sollte er wirklich die restliche Zeit bis Mitternacht in seinem Zimmer verbringen? Nein, entschied er. Er würde sich von seinen Lieblichsorten in Surrey verabschieden. So schlenderte von einem Platz zum anderen.

Leicht gähnend traf er um 21.00 Uhr wieder im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 ein. Gerade als er die Treppe hochgehen wollte, überlegte er es sich noch einmal anders. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem seine Verwandten fern sahen und räusperte sich.

„Ähm, ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Ab morgen seit ihr mich los."

Alle drei waren bei diesen Worten zu ihm herum geschnellt.

„Was?", schnaubte Onkel Vernon.

„Ähm, ich hab morgen Geburtstag und kann dann gehen wohin ich will. Tschüss", damit drehte er sich um und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Fünf Minuten später hörte er im Wohnzimmer einen Sektkorken knallen. Seine Verwandten stießen auf sein Verschwinden an.

Eine einsame Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter. Warum konnte er nicht eine normale Familie haben, die ihn liebte. Seufzend stellte er seinen Wecker auf 23.00 und rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen. Kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.

----------------------------------------------

Ein nervtötendes Ticken und Pipen weckte ihn.

Pip.Tick.Pip.Tick.Pip.Tick.

Entnervt richtete er sich auf und schaltete den Wecker aus. Das Ticken blieb.

Verwundert schaute er sich um. Es kam vom Fenster, aber es war keine Eule, sondern ein ganz normaler Brief, der immer wieder gegen das Fenster klatschte. Schnell holte Harry ihn herein, damit er die Dursleys nicht weckte.

Der Brief war adressiert mit Sophie Potter.

Verdattert machte Harry ihn auf.

Sophie Potter, der Brief ist wohl falsch angekommen. Oder er kommt zu mir weil diese Sophie tot ist und ich der letzte Potter bin. 

Dann begann er zu lesen und mit jedem Wort wurden seine Augen größer.

_Liebe Sophie, bzw. lieber Harry,_

_bitte leg den Brief nicht gleich weg, weil du denkst er ist nicht für dich. Zum andren les ihn bitte sofort._

_Warum? Das wird ich in 30 min zeigen. Also um Mitternacht, wenn dien Geburtstag beginnt._

_Ich denke mal, dass ich tot bin, wenn du diesen Brief ließt, weil ich andernfalls selbst mit dir gesprochen hätte. Ich hoffe mein Tod hat dich nicht zu sehr mitgenommen. Für jeden kommt eines Tages das Ende._

Harry rann eine Träne über die Wange. Er schaute schnell auf die Unterschrift am Ende des Briefes um ganz sicher zu gehen. Tatsächlich: da stand _Albus Dumbledore_.

_Nun aber zu dem Grund warum ich dir schreibe._

_Nach dem Tod deiner Eltern habe ich dich nicht gleich zu den Dursleys gebracht, sondern dich erst mal mit zu mir genommen. Ehrlich gesagt, die Idee mit den Dursley kam von Fawkes._

_Ich hatte zu dem noch ein anderes Problem. _

_Ich habe die Prophezeiung kurz vor Lilys und James Tod gehört. Demnach sollte ein Junge, der von Voldemort gezeichnet wurde, ihn auch besiegen können. Vor mir lag allerdings in einer Wiege ein kleines Mädchen von einem Jahr mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn._

Verblüfft und erschrocken hob Harry den Blick und starrte einen Moment vor sich hin.

_Ich dachte nun die Prophezeiung sei falsch. Andererseits hatte Voldemort eindeutig gewählt._

_Nun, für viele würde die Hoffnungsflamme nicht auf den Schultern eines Mädchens brennen. Ich hatte auch Angst, dass die Prophezeiung sich nicht bewahrheiten würde wenn es nur ein Mädchen gab und Voldemort so nicht gestoppt werden könnte._

_So habe ich einen Veränderungszauber angewandt, der sich wie eine zweite Haut über dich legte und dir ein neues Aussehen verlieh._

_Vor mir lag nun ein kleiner Junge, dem ich den Namen Harry gab. Dieser Zauber hatte allerdings auch einen Nachteil. Er unterdrückt ein Teil deiner Magie._

_Heute Nacht löst sich der Zauber auf. Um genau zu sein um Mitternacht. Dann wirst du wieder Sophie sein. Und vergiss nicht. Du hast dann mehr Magie und kannst besser und leichter Zaubern._

_Mit diesem Brief wollte ich dich drauf vorbereiten und ich hoffe du verfluchst mein Tun nicht._

_Viel Glück weiterhin, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry hatte gar keine Zeit sich auf irgendetwas vor zu bereiten oder jemanden zu verfluchen, denn in diesem Moment sprangen die Ziffern seines Weckers auf 0.00 Uhr.

Im gleichen Augenblick setzte ein Ziehen und Brennen in seinem ganzen Körper ein. Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlieder sah er goldenes Licht, überall in seinem Zimmer.

Dann so schnell wie es begonnen hatte hörte das Ganze auch wieder auf.

Das erste was Harry wahrnahm, war…

Unschärfe. Er taste nach seiner Brille, doch die war da wo sie sein sollte. Auf seiner Nase. Jetzt nahm er sie ab und konnte plötzlich sehen.

Scharf.

Ohne Brille.

Das Zweite was er wahrnahm war sein Umhang. Der schleifte mit dem Saum über den Boden, was er vor ein paar Minuten nicht gemacht hatte.

Jetzt brach das Entsetzten über Harry herein.

Er rannte zum Spiegel.

Als er hineinsah, blickte er in das herzförmige Gesicht eines Mädchens.

* * *

An **michi-sky**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe das für dich interessant weiter geht. Mit wem Harry bzw. Sophie später zusammen kommt hab ich noch nicht geplant. Ich werde aber sehen ob ich auf deine Meinung Rücksicht nehmen kann. 

An **Schatten.Licht: **Auch dir möchte ich für dein liebes Review danken. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du meine Beta wirst. Schreib mir bitte deine Mail-Adresse damit ich dir die neuen Chaps mailen kann.

An **Tifferny Tonks**: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review. Das mit Dumbledore find ich auch. Aber in diesem Chap merkt man erst mal wirklich was er da angerichtet hat. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem.

---------------------------------------------------

So und alle die die Geschichte gelesen haben ohne ein Kommi zu hinterlassen bitte ich das doch jetzt zu tun. Ich freue mich immer wenn ich weiß was ich besser machen kann. Also R&R. Danke.

Bis zum nächsten Chap. Eure fanjana


	3. Hilfe, ich bin ein Mädchen

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta:** Meine neue Beta-Leserin ist **Schatten.Licht**, der ich sehr viel Dank aussprechen muss. Sie hat dieses Kapitel durch gesehen und einige Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Vielen Dank

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ich hab eine dicke **Entschuldigung** auszusprechen.

Im letzten Chap sind mir zwei Fehler unterlaufen. Zwei nette Menschen haben mich darauf schon aufmerksam gemacht. Ohne sie hätte ich es bestimmt in Jahren nicht gemerkt.

Also erstens war Malfoy im Zug. Der hätte aber eigentlich mit Snape geflohen sein müssen. Ist jetzt auch. Also vergesst die Stelle einfach. Ich wollte einfach nur verdeutlichen, dass Harry diese Gefühle sogar in seiner Gegenwart hat.

Zum anderen ist Stan Shunpike bei mir plötzlich nicht mehr im Gefängnis. Ich hab einfach vergessen, dass er fest genommen wurde. Also, bei mir wurde er jetzt wieder frei gelassen, damit er seiner wundervollen Arbeit wieder nachkommen kann.

Mit meiner neuen Beta wird so etwas hoffentlich nicht wieder passieren.

Wenn euch trotzdem noch etwas auffällt, lasst es mich wissen.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!WICHTIG!!!**

**Ich suche** eine **zweite** **Beta-Leser** oder Leserinnen, der/die meine Kapitel nach Rechtschreib- bzw. Grammatikfehlern durchsieht. Vier Augen sehen ja bekanntlich mehr als zwei. Außerdem wäre ich froh wenn er/sie auch einen Blick auf das Inhaltliche wirft und Verbesserungsvorschläge angibt. Schreibt mir euer Interesse einfach in einer Mail oder in einem Review.

**!!!WICHTIG!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1**

**Hilfe, ich bin ein Mädchen**

Harry starrte entsetzt in den Spiegel. Dumbledore hatte nicht gelogen, er war ein Mädchen. Ein Mädchen!!

Sophie.

Er ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen.

Moment; STOP!!!

Er wollte kein Mädchen sein. Das ging einfach nicht, was würden die anderen sagen? So wie er jetzt aus sah konnte ihn doch niemand mehr ernst nehmen.

Auch wenn ihm der Name gefiel.

Harry betrachte seine neue Erscheinungsform im Spiegel sehr genau.

Er war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als früher, trotzdem war er noch immer recht groß. Sein Gesicht wurde von langen, leicht gewellten, schwarzen Haaren eingerahmt. Seine grünen Augen hatte er behalten, doch seine Wimpern waren länger und dichter als vorher. Außerdem waren seine weiblichen Formen nicht zu übersehen.

Endsetzt starrte Harry seine Brüste an. Er hatte Brüste? Das Leben hatte es verdammt noch mal nicht gerade gut mit ihm gemeint. Langsam lies sich Harry mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen vor den Spiegel sinken, sodass er nun auf dem Boden saß. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? So konnte er doch keinem mehr unter die Augen treten.

Wenn er nur diesen verdammten Zauber wüsste, würde er sich sofort zurück verwandeln.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich wieder auf und starrte ins Leere. Wie ein Rettungsreif schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und verdrängte alle anderen fürs erste aus dem Vordergrund.

HERMINE!!! Hermine musste einfach helfen. Er wusste nicht genau was er sich von ihr erhoffte, aber das Mädchen mit den haselnussbraunen Augen hatte einfach immer eine Idee oder noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel, außerdem konnte er ihr bedingungslos vertrauen.

Harry sprang zu seinem Schreibtisch und schmierte eine kurze Notiz für Hermine auf eine Pergamentrolle.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten auf der Rückfahrt entschuldigen. Ich war verwirrt wegen der Gefühle... Aber du kennst mich besser als alle anderen und weißt bestimmt in etwa was ihn mir vorgegangen ist._

_Nun, ich werde es dir erklären oder besser gesagt zeigen._

_Deswegen brauche ich auch deine Hilfe._

_Es gibt niemanden den ich sonst um Hilfe bitten könnte._

_Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich jetzt selber einlade. Ich bin um ca. neun Uhr morgens bei dir._

_Ich bin schon auf dem Weg zu dir. _

_Bis dann, Harry_

Harry band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und schickte sie los.

Dann wollte er ihren Käfig verkleinern damit er in den Koffer passte. Doch nach dem Zauber war der Käfig verschwunden.

Verblüfft sah er sich um, bis … er einen metallischen Laut hörte.

Der Käfig war vom Tisch auf den Boden gerutscht. Doch das seltsame war, das er nun noch Fingernagel groß war.

Jetzt fiel ihm auch Dumbledores Warnung wieder ein, er habe jetzt mehr Magie. Harry musste diese also neu einschätzen und nicht mehr so viel in die Zauber legen. Noch ein Problem mir dem er so schnell wie möglich fertig werden sollte. Er wollte ja nicht aus Versehen jemanden umbringen.

Vorsichtig vergrößerte er den Käfig wieder und legte ihn in den Koffer. Den machte er leichter, sodass dieser wie ein Luftballon in der Luft schwebte. Gott sei Dank war er jetzt ja siebzehn und konnte nun Zaubern so viel er wollte.

Harry stopfte sich den Brief von Dumbledore in den Umhang, wickelte diesen fest um seinen neuen und sehr ungewohnten Körper, nahm den Koffer, sowie den neuen Besen und lief aus dem Haus.

Im Vorgarten band er in Windeseile den Koffer an seinen Besen und stieg dann auf diesen.

Kaum hatte er sich vom Boden abgestoßen, war er schon weit oben in den Lüften. Der neue Besen war wirklich super schnell. Hinzu kam sein neues Gewicht. Als Mädchen war er um einiges Leichter.

Grinsend gab er Gas und jagte mit min. 100 h/km dem Londoner Zentrum entgegen, wo Hermine wohnte. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde er in 40 Minuten da sein.

* * *

Hermine Granger, die Tochter zweier Zahnärzte lag noch tief schlummernd im Bett, als sie von einem Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe geweckt wurde. Verschlafen tastete sie nach dem Wecker.

7:45

Oh man, hätte diese Eule nicht ein bisschen warten können?

Gähnend tapste sie auf bloßen Füßen zum Fenster. Sobald sie dieses aufgerissen hatte, kamen ihr ein Schwall kalter Luft und eine Eule entgegen. Diese flatterte zu einem Bettpfosten und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Fröstelnd machte Hermine das Fenster wieder zu und kroch zurück ins Bett.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass das Hedwig, Harrys Eule war, die ihr ein Bein entgegen streckte.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas mit Harry?"

Mit plötzlich aufkeimender Sorge, die das Mädchen in den letzten Jahren schon oft empfunden hatte wenn es um ihren besten Freund ging, riss Hermine den Brief regelrecht von Hedwigs Bein. Die Eule kreischte protestierend auf und pickte nach Hermines Hand. Hermine reagierte etwas erschrocken und schrie auf, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf über so viel Dummheit, wusste sie doch wie Stolz Hedwig war, und dass man sie mit Respekt zu behandeln hatte.

„Sorry.", murmelte das Mädchen eine Entschuldigung und begann zu lesen. Nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, blieb sie reglos sitzen. Was mochte wohl Harry passiert sein, dass er sofort zu ihr kommen wollte? Ob es etwas mit seiner Verwandtschaft auf sich hatte? Ihr Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem Geschenk, das sie für den Jungen hatte.

Heute der 31. Juli, Harrys Geburtstag. Ob es da einen Zusammenhang gab?

Sie wurde aus ihrer Starre gerissen, als ihre Mutter das Zimmer betrat.

„Was war los, Schatz? Ist etwas passiert? Du hast so geschrieen?"

„Ach nichts. Ich wollte den Brief nur zu schnell von Hedwigs Bein reißen."

„Nun Gut. Es ist aber alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ach, Harry will heute kommen. Ich hoffe das ist ok. Er kommt schon um 9."

„Na klar. Das geht in Ordnung. Leg du dich ruhig noch mal hin. Ich mach schon mal Frühstück."

„Danke Mum.", lächelte Hermine und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen.

* * *

Harry spähte in die Tiefe.

Laut seines Straßen-Karten-Zaubers musste das Haus der Grangers direkt unter ihm liegen. Doch alles was er sah, war ein Dach wie jedes andere.

Trotzdem ging er in weiten Kreisen tiefer. Schließlich landete er in einem kleinen, gut gepflegten Vorgarten.

Er normalisierte das Gewicht des Koffers und ging zur Eingangstür. Dort wickelte er sich den Umhang, der ihm um die nun schmaleren Schultern schlackerte, fest um den Körper. So sah seine Erscheinung nicht mehr allzu schlabrig aus. Falls das als Mädchen in Dudleys ausgeleierten Sachen überhaupt möglich war.

Bevor er klingelte kam ihm kurz der Gedanke, ob schon jemand wach war. Doch dann sah er hinter zwei Fenstern Licht, faste sich ein Herz und läutete.

Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Harry kannte Mrs. Granger vom Bahnhof. Doch sie erkannte ihn natürlich nicht mehr.

„Ja", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ähm, ich bin ein Freund von Hermine."

„Ein Freund", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Da fiel ihm wider ein, dass er jetzt ein Mädchen war:

„Äh, eine Freundin aus der Schule."

„Na dann", damit drehte sie sich um und rief ins Haus hinein:

„Hermine, hier ist jemand für dich."

Sekunden später erklangen von einem oberen Stockwerk Geraschel und dann eilige Tritte auf einer Treppe.

„Ist es etwa schon Harry?" Mit einem Blick auf ihn sagte Mrs. Granger leise:

„Nun ich denke nicht."

Dann war Hermine in der Eingangshalle angelangt und Mrs. Granger trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Hermine an ihr vorbei kam. Abrupt blieb diese stehen und fragte misstrauisch:

„Kennen wir uns?"

Harry blickte sie traurig an und erwiderte:

„Du erkennst mich nicht."

„Sollte ich das?"

Statt einer Antwort strich Harry sich eine lange, neue Haarsträne aus der Stirn und offenbarte so seine Blitznarbe.

Hermine keuchte auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Stirn und die Narbe. Als sie nichts an ihren Fingern fand, war sie wohl überzeugt, dass die Narbe echt war. Als nächstes schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen, als hoffte sie dort etwas zu finden.

Das fand sie tatsächlich. Besser gesagt, sie erkannte seine Augen wieder. Sie keuchte erneut auf, dann nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Dort sackte Harry einfach auf dem Boden zusammen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Hermine hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, sondern starrte ihn weiterhin nur an.

„Jetzt guck doch nicht so. Ich bin's, Harry. Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben. Aber wenn's dich beruhigt, nenn mich Sophie. Falls du ein Problem damit hast ein Mädchen mit einem Jungennamen anzureden."

„Sophie", fragte Hermine abschätzend, und dann das was Harry schon eine ganze Weile erwartet hatte:

„Wie… was ist bloß mit dir passiert. Wenn die Narbe und die grünen Augen nicht wären, würd' ich es nicht glauben. Selbst deine Stimme ist anders."

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Du musst mir helfen. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit mein früheres Aussehen wiederherzustellen."

„Wie?"

Wortlos hielt Harry ihr den Brief hin. Während des Lesens sank auch Hermine zu Boden, sodass sie ihm nun gegenüber saß. Am Ende kullerte ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter, doch sie lächelte. Und dann nahm sie Harry unvermittelt in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Oh Harry. Das ist ja unglaublich. Ich… du meinst dieser Zauber könnte ein weiteres Mal funktionieren?"

„Ja, natürlich", meinte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du zurück verwandelt werden willst." Harry starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Hermine, ich war mein ganzes Leben lang ein Junge. Meinst du jetzt will ich in einem ganz neuen Körper rumrennen. Stell du dir mal vor du hättest da unten einen…", Harry beendete den Satz nicht, da Hermine rot anlief wie eine Tomate, somit Rons Haaren alle Ehre machte und abwinkte.

„Ja, ja natürlich, du hast ja Recht." Harry sah in ihren Augen einen Moment etwas aufblitzen wie Unglaube und Enttäuschung, doch schon im nächsten Moment wandte Hermine sich ab und Harry war sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Ok, dann gucken wir mal was sich so machen lässt.", mit diesen Worten schaltete Hermine ihren Computer an.

Als der PC hochgefahren war, rief Hermine ihre Internetseite auf. Kaum war die Verbindung hergestellt, tippte Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Bildschirm. Sofort veränderte sich die Seite. Jetzt stand dort: „Die zauberhafte Suchmaschiene."

Harry klappte der Mund auf:

„Was…"

Hermine lachte:

„Kaum zu glauben, oder? Ja, viele Zauberer sind moderner als man denkt. Es gibt tausende Seiten im Internet, die speziell für Zauberer gemacht sind. Auf die kann man nur zugreifen, wenn man mit dem Zauberstab auf den Bildschirm tippt. Mit dieser Suchmaschiene kann man nur magische Seiten finden."

„Beeindruckend. Und du denkst damit findest du unseren Zauberspruch?"

„Finden werden wir ihn mit Sicherheit. Die Frage ist ob wir ihn anwenden können", irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall veranlasste Harry zu der Annahme, dass die daran nicht glaubte.

Währenddessen hatte Hermine sich wieder dem PC zu gewandt. Mit lauter Stimme sagte sie:

„Wir suchen einen Zauber, der 16 Jahre lang das äußere eines Menschens verändern kann. Einschließlich Stimme und Geschlecht. Nur die Augen bleiben gleich." Sekunden später erschien eine Liste mit verschiedenen Seiten. Hermine stöhnte auf:

„Na toll, 4000 Einträge"

Harry erhob sich und trat neben sie. Hermine, die bereits angefangen hatte die Seiten mit ihrem Zauberstab anzutippen, legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ebenfalls eine Anweisung an den Computer:

„Bei der Auflösung wird goldenes Licht verströmt und die betreffende Person verspürt ein Ziehen und Brennen im Körper." Die Liste verschwand und eine einzelne Eintragung blieb über. Hermine stieß einen Jubelschrei aus und tippte schnell mit ihrem Zauberstab den Eintrag an. Dann las sie den Artikel vor:

„Der absolute Veränderungszauber überprüft die DNA des Menschen. Dort kann er auch die Aussehensinformationen des anderen Geschlechts für diesen Menschen sehen. Das heißt bei einem Mädchen wird nachgesehen wie sie als Junge ausgesehen hätte. Mit diesen Informationen vollzieht der Zauber die Umwandlung. Dieser Zauber konzentriert sich nur auf die Geschlechtsumwandlung. Mit anderen Worten: Der Zauber ist nicht für Veränderungen von Mädchen zu Mädchen gedacht. Der Zauber hält ca. 16 Jahre und löst sich bei dem, am nächsten an dem nach 16 Jahren dranliegendem Geburtstag auf. Es kann also sein, dass er sich ein halbes Jahr früher auf löst. Die Auflösung wird von leichten Krämpfen und goldenem Licht begleitet.

Der Zauber hat allerdings zwei entscheidende Nachteile:

Erstens unterdrückt er die Hälfte des Magiepotenzials eines Menschen.

Zweitens…", Hermine stockte und ihre Augen wurden während sie über die nächsten Worte huschten immer größer. Schließlich sah sie Harry bestürzt an.

„Was ist los", verzweifelt suchte Harry auf dem Bildschirm nach der Stelle wo Hermine aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Bevor er sie allerdings finden konnte, las Hermine schon stockend weiter:

„Zweitens: Sobald der Zauber einmal für eine Person verwendet wurde, ist es unmöglich irgendeinen weiteren Veränderungszauber bei dieser Person durchzuführen. Egal ob nun den absoluten oder einen anderen."

Hermine hatte zu Ende gelesen. Harry blickte sie einen Moment entsetzt an. Dann gaben seine Knie nach und das was er sah bevor alles schwarz wurde, war Hermines bestürztes Gesicht.

* * *

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem großen Bett. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Auf einem Stuhl neben ihm lagen seine Sachen. Erschrocken dachte er, dass er nackt im Bett lag, doch dann merkte er, dass er ein Nachthemd trug.

Ein NACHTHEMD!!! Uaah!

Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. Dann erst bemerkte er Hermine, die vor ihrem Schrank stand und gerade ein Top daraus hervor zog. Sie hielt es hoch, betrachtete es einen Moment prüfend und warf es auf einen Stuhl, wo schon ein kleiner Haufen Unterwäsche lag.

Als nächstes holte sie eine Jeans hervor, warf wieder einen Blick darauf und legte, diese daraufhin zurück in den Schrank. Statt ihrer holte sie eine andere Hose hervor und legte sie zu dem Kleidungsstapel. Dann sah Hermine, das Harry wach war, „oh, du bist wach, sehr gut", und drehte sich wieder zum Schrank und zog eine leichte Jacke daraus hervor.

„Wie lange war ich denn weg?" Harry hatte nicht vorgehabt den Tag zu verschlafen, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

„Nicht lange. Vielleicht 45 Minuten. Ich hab mich in der Zeit angezogen und gefrühstückt. Du solltest dich auch anziehen." Harry nickte, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Kleidung.

„Nein, nicht die. Hier, ich hab was für dich rausgesucht", damit warf sie ihm die Kleidungsstücke zu, die sie zuvor aus dem Schrank genommen hatte. Harry blickte entsetzt von der Kleidung zu Hermine.

„Was??? Das soll ich anziehen? MÄDCHENSACHEN?!" Hermine grinste verschmitzt.

„Jep. Schließlich bist du jetzt ein Mädchen. Bzw. warst es schon immer nur… ach, ist ja auch egal… Auf jeden Fall kannst du daran nichts mehr ändern. Außerdem gehen wir jetzt einkaufen. Du brachst schließlich eine komplette neue Garderobe und du kannst auf keinen Fall in Jungenkleidung rumrennen."

„Natürlich kann ich das. Wenn es sein muss, nehme ich mein ganzes Leben lang Vielsafttrank." Harrys Stimme klang verzweifelt. Hermine schaute ihn mitleidig an. Doch dann hellten sich ihre Züge auf.

„Sieh es doch mal von der guten Seite:

Du kannst jetzt viel besser zaubern.

Wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfst, rechnet er nicht mit einem Mädchen. Du hast dadurch einen Vorteil. Außerdem hat er vielleicht auch ein bisschen Rückgrad und greift kein Mädchen an.

Und 3. …", Hermine machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und grinste breit, „du stehst doch auf Jungs. Nun, als Mädchen hast du bessere Chancen." Harry klappte der Mund auf. Entgeistert starrte er sie an:

„Was", keuchte er, „Hermine, ich stehe nur auf Jungen weil ich ein Mädchen bin. Die Gefühle hat der Zauber nicht unterdrücken können."

„Eben und wie du gerade gemerkt hast bist du ein Mädchen. Du bist Sophie. Sieh es doch ein, du kannst nichts daran ändern. Harry war nur ein Trugbild", Hermine hatte mit sanfter Stimme gesprochen. Trotzdem hatte Harry zum ersten Mal nach seiner Verwandlung Tränen in den Augen. Hermine ging schnell zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Harry, nimm es hin. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, dann ist es gar nicht so schlimm ein Mädchen zu sein, oder. Guck mal, du kannst jetzt ohne Brille sehen, du bist die Aufmerksamkeit los, die du immer so gehasst hast und … ich habe eine neue Freundin." Bei ihren letzten Worten, hatte sie zu lächeln begonnen. Doch Harry sah sie verwundert an:

„Die Aufmerksamkeit los?"

„Natürlich. Oder willst du jedem unter die Nase reiben, dass Harry Potter inzwischen ein Mädchen ist?"

„Nein. Aber was ist mit meiner Narbe?"

„Die kann man mit Make Up verdecken. Und da du deine Kräfte neu einschätzen musst, wirst du mit Ron und mir das Letzte Schuljahr als ganz normales Mädchen verbringen. Und jetzt zieh dich endlich an." Harry wandte sich widerstrebend dem Kleidungsstapel zu. Hermine lächelte glücklich. Anscheinend nahm er sein neues Selbst jetzt ein bisschen besser auf.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste, als Harry sich wider zu ihr umdrehte. Mit einem gequälten Blick hielt er den BH hoch.

Hermine seufzte und half ihm beim Anziehen.

* * *

An **MrsMoony: **Vielleicht hast du oben schon meine Entschuldigung gelesen. Wenn nicht dann jetzt. Mit Malfoy das hab ich nicht bedacht. Ich wollte einfach nur verdeutlichen, dass Harry diese Gefühle sogar in seiner Gegenwart hat. Ersetzt ihn einfach durch eine andere Person, die Harry auch nicht mag. Außerdem diese Sache mit Stan. Bei mir ist er schon aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden.

An **michi-sky**: Also… das mit Malfoy tut mir Leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Denk dir die Stelle einfach weg. Stan wurde bei mir schon wieder freigelassen. (Hab ich gerade beschlossen, weil ich das mit seiner Verhaftung voll vergessen hab g). Das mit der Auflösung des Zaubers hat sich hoffentlich in diesem Kapitel geklärt. Das Harry/Sophie kleiner ist hat mit der DNA Überprüfung zusammen. Als Mädchen ist er halt kleiner. So, und die Haare sind unter dem Zauber weiter gewachsen. Schließlich hat Harry seine Mädchenhaare nie beim Friseur gehabt.

Jetzt die letzte Erklärung. Die Sache mit Moony und Tatze erklärt sich in einem der nächsten Kapitel.

An **waihtAngel**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Freut mich, dass du die FF gut findest. Hoffentlich bleibst du mir treu. das ist jetzt kein Zwang. Bis dann

-----------------------------------------

So, vergesst den kleinen, lieben Knopf da unten nicht. Er lächelt doch so freundlich. Ich freue mich über jedes Review. Auch über die kritischen.

Also los, los. Schön draufklicken. Das gilt vor allem für die Schwarzleser. g

Bis zum nächsten Chap, eure fanjana


	4. Einkaufen und andere Schwierigkeiten

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta:** ist **Schatten.Licht**: Vielen Dank, dass du das Kapitel so gut korrigiert hast und mir auch noch einige Tipps, bzw. Verbesserungsvorschläge gemacht hast. Big Bussi und viele Kekse und Schokolade

Sooo, und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Sorry. Ich werd mich bemühen von jetzt an öfters zu posten. Mal gucken ob ich das einhalten kann… ; )

Ach ja, habt ihr schon das neue Buch gelesen??? Ich jedenfalls noch nicht. Ich bin in Englisch ne Niete und muss mich deshalb bis zu 27.10 gedulden. Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry nicht stirbt…

Übrigens, wer noch in die Schule geht, dem wünsche ich schöne Ferien. Wer Kinder hat, die schon in der Schule sind und mit ihnen in den Ferien wegfährt, dem wünsche ich einen sehr schönen Urlaub.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Einkaufen und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Mit einigen Komplikationen, wegen des BHs und des Tops, die Harry partout nicht hatte anziehen wollen, hatte Hermine es schließlich geschafft ihn Ausgehfertig zu machen. Als sie die Treppe runter stiegen warf Harry ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„BH und Top wären wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Ein T-Shirt und ein Pullover hätten auch gereicht."

„Harry, hast du mal aufs Thermometer gesehen? Wir haben 31°C draußen. Im Schatten wohlgemerkt. Du hättest dich tot geschwitzt. Außerdem…". Hermine brach ab und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Was…"

„Ach nichts" Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sich seiner Erscheinung nicht bewusst war. Das Top und die relativ enge ¾- Jeans betonten seine Rundungen ziemlich gut. Der Zopf, den sie aus seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren gebunden hatte, schwankte bei jedem Schritt leicht hin und her. Ein paar Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und vielen ihm leicht in die Stirn. Und seine smaragdfarbenen Augen kamen ohne Brille viel besser zur Geltung.

Unten angekommen ging Hermine in die Küche und machte zwei große Flaschen zu Trinken fertig, damit sie in der Sommerlichen Hitze nicht verdursten würden.

„Mum, wir gehen einkaufen." Mrs. Granger war gerade in die Küche gekommen.

„Was heißt das, Mia", Mrs. Granger hatte ihren Spitznamen für Hermine benutzt. Harry der den nicht kannte fragte verwundert:

„Mia?" Hermine wurde rot und murmelte:

„Mein Spitzname. Er wird nur von meiner Familie benutzt."

„Ich find er passt zu dir. Mia", meinte Harry lächelnd. Hermines Mum nickte zustimmend und meinte dann:

„Mia, ich wüsste gerne mal den Namen von unserer jungen Lady hier. Sie scheint dich gut zu kennen."

„Das ist Ha… Sophie. Aber ich glaube du kennst sie besser unter diesem Namen", und sie schob ihm eine Haarsträne aus der Stirn, sodass seine Narbe zu sehen war.

„Harry Potter", murmelte Mrs. Granger verwundert. Harry seufzte und hielt ihr Dumbledores Brief hin. Als diese zu ende gelesen hatte meinte sie:

„Nun Sophie… ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus wenn ich dich so nenne… also da du dein neues Selbst erst mal akzeptieren musst und eine Freundin immer hilfreich ist, kannst du gerne die restlichen Ferien hier bleiben." Hermine sah ihre Mutter mit offenem Mund an. Dann umarmte sie sie stürmisch.

„Oh Mum, das ist super nett, danke." Auch Harry lächelte dankbar.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Granger."

„Aber nicht doch. Das ist selbstverständlich. Ich mache dir das Gästezimmer fertig. Auch, nenn mich bitte Jane."

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Gra… Jane."

„Also Mia, wo wollt ihr hin? Winkelgasse oder Muggellondon."

„Wir wollen erst in die Winkelgasse und dann Harrys Garderobe in den Einkaufsstraßen von London erneuern."

„Ok Liebes. Brauchst du Geld? Willst du dir auch etwas kaufen?"

„Mal sehen, wenn ich etwas Nettes finde. Mum, ich kann aber auch mein Geld nehmen."

„Nein Mia, das ist nicht nötig." Jane Granger klang sehr entschieden und gab Hermine Geld. Hermine dankte ihr und wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als ihre Mutter sie noch einmal zurückrief.

„Hermine, du hast gesagt ihr wollt in die Winkelgasse. Euch ist schon klar, dass die Zauberer dort die Narbe erkennen werden, oder?" Hermine schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ich Trottel. Jetzt hätte ich fast das wichtigste vergessen." Damit jagte sie die Treppe hoch und man hörte sie dort oben kramen. Gleich darauf kam sie wieder hinunter gesprungen.

„Harry, halt dir mal die Haare aus der Stirn." Harry tat wie ihm befohlen und sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich verdecke deine Narbe", und sie hielt eine kleine Tube hoch, „das ist Make Up."

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht schminken.", versuchte Harry zu protestieren.

„Oh doch, das wirst du. Andernfalls weiß in einer Stunde die gesamte magische Welt, dass Harry Potter ein Mädchen ist." Widerstrebend erlaubte er ihr die hautfarbene Paste auf die Narbe zu schmieren. Kurze Zeit später war Harrys Stirn makellos.

„So jetzt können wir los." Vergnügt griff Hermine nach seiner Hand und zog ihn nach draußen.

* * *

Mit dem Fahrenden Ritter waren sie 15 Minuten später in der Winkelgasse angelangt.

Hermine zog ihn sofort zu einem unscheinbaren Laden. Als Harry den Namen des Ladens erkannte blieb er überrascht stehen.

„Ollivander ist wieder da? Ich dachte er wurde von den Todessern gefangen genommen."

„Wurde er auch, aber er hat sie wohl davon überzeugt, dass er absolut unparteiisch ist und jede Seite Zauberstäbe braucht. Stand alles im Tagespropheten. Hast du das gar nicht gelesen? Ich dachte du bekommst ihn auch."

„Jaa, aber ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wie du weißt." Hermine grinste.

„Hermine, es ist schön, dass Ollivander wieder da ist, aber ich brauche keinen Zauberstab. Ich hab doch einen."

„Schon klar, aber mit deinen neuen Kräften ist er nicht mehr so gut auf dich eingestellt. Er kann die Kraft nicht so gut bündeln und leiten." Sie bugsierte ihn in den Laden. Wohltuende Kühle und Stille empfing sie.

„Ah, Miss Granger", ertönte die Stimme von Mr. Ollivander im düsteren Laden, „ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an Sie. Einhornhaar, 11 Zoll aus Weidenholz, ein sehr guter Stab." Hermine antwortete lächelnd:

„Schön, dass sie wieder da sind, Mr. Ollivander. Wo hätten wir denn unsere Stäbe kaufen sollen?"

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, dass sie meine Arbeit so zu schätzen wissen.", jetzt wandte er sich Harry zu, „und wer ist diese junge Dame. An Sie kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Äh, ich bin Sophie… ähm… Evans. Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Evans… Evans… sind Sie zufälligerweise mit Lily Potter verwandt?" Harrys Stimme zitterte als er antworte:

„N…Nein."

„Ah, ok, dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Wollen wir mal sehen." Er holte sein Maßband und währen Harry vermessen wurde, fing er an in den Regalen zu kramen.

„So probieren Sie mal den hier." Er kam mit einer braunen Schachtel wieder und holte einen Stab heraus. Harry nahm ihn, doch sobald er ich berührte wurde er ihm auch schon wieder abgenommen.

„Nein, nein, nein, viel zu schwach." So probierte er Stab um Stab doch keiner schien zu passen. Langsam glaubte er, dass Hermine Unrecht hatte. Vielleicht war sein alter Stab doch noch gut genug. Schließlich murmelte Ollivander:

„Komisch, gerade der. Nun probieren wir es." Er brachte eine schlanke, schwarze Schachtel. Anders als die anderen war diese nicht mit Staub bedeckt. Der Stab selber war ziemlich lang, sehr schmal und filigran und ebenfalls schwarz. Sobald Harry ihn in der Hand hielt fühlte er sich auf merkwürdige Weise, als wenn er schweben würde.

Und als er ihn schwang kam ein solch großer Funkenwirbel heraus, dass er vor Schreck zurück stolperte. Das komische war, dass es nicht nur die normalen goldenen Funken waren, sondern Funken in allen Farben, von Weiß über Rot zu Silber. Hermine und Mr. Ollivander schnappten zugleich nach Luft und sagten im gleichen Augenblick:

„Bunte Funken?"

„Ausgerechnet dieser Stab?"

Daraufhin fragte Harry:

„Was ist so Außergewöhnliches an dem Stab?"

„Was so Außergewöhnliches an dem Stab ist? Nun, das kann ich ihnen sagen, junge Dame. Dieser Stab besteht aus zwei Kernmaterialen. Aus einer Phönixfeder und einer Drachenherzfaser. Die beiden Materialien wurden mit einander verwoben. Da es zwei Feuermaterialen sind, ist die Stärke noch größer, als bei einem Stab mit ebenfalls zwei Materialien, die nicht aus dem gleichen Element bestehen. Noch dazu ist Feuer das stärkste Element… Ich hatte wirklich noch nie einen so starken Stab. Und wissen sie was noch so außergewöhnlich an diesem Stab ist? Der Phönix, der die Feder gegeben hat, hat noch zwei andere gegeben. Beide sind in Zauberstäben von großen Zauberern. Miss Evans, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie haben den Stab bestellt, da er erst heute Morgen fertig gestellt wurde."

Harry starrte ihn an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er gerade von diesem Stab ausgewählt wurde. Er konnte die hohen magischen Anforderungen des Stabes doch gar nicht ausfüllen, oder?! Außerdem hatte er sofort begriffen, dass die Phönixfeder von Fawkes stammen musste. Dass der Phönix noch eine weitere Feder geben würde hätte er nicht gedacht. Zusammen mit der Drachenherzfaser musste der Stab ungeheuer stark sein.

Oh mein Gott, der Stab war erst vor wenigen Stunden angekommen? Es schien wirklich, als sei er extra für ihn angefertigt worden.

Harry konnte sich auch ziemlich genau vorstellen warum das angeblich der mächtigste Stab sein sollte, der jemals hergestellt wurde. Man hatte Harry Potter immer gesagt, dass er außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besaß. Wenn das aber nur die HÄLFTE seiner jetzigen Kraft war, dann musste er jetzt so stark wie Dumbledore sein. Wenn nicht stärker. Dumbledore musste dies gewusst haben (natürlich, er hatte ihm schließlich den Brief geschrieben) und den Stab in Auftrag gegeben haben.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Mr. Ollivander sich räusperte. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass Ollivander und Hermine ihn anstarrten.

„Ich werde ihn nehmen. Da es der einzig richtige scheint. Ich hab nur eine Frage bezüglich des Stabes."

„Fragen Sie, nur zu, nur zu", Mr. Ollivander starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Jetzt fing dieses ständige Gestarre schon wieder an.

„Nun, sind sie selber auf die Idee dieser Zusammensetzung gekommen, oder wurde Ihnen ein Auftrag gegeben?" Nun sah Ollivander ihn noch ungläubiger an.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass die Idee nicht von mir stammt?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass die Phönixfeder von Fawkes kommt. Und an den kommen Sie nicht so ohne weiteres heran."

„Wie Recht Sie haben. Was wirklich schade ist, denn Fawkes ist der mächtigste Phönix den ich kenne. Und das will schon etwas heißen. Nun wie Sie bereits vermuten, denke ich, hat Albus Dumbledore diesen Stab in Auftrag gegeben. Als ich fragte ob er für ihn selber sei, verneinte er. Ich solle ihn anfertigen und ihn für den heutigen Tag bereithalten. Er meinte, dass er nur zu einer Person passen würde. Nachdem ich Ihnen alle Stäbe in meinem Laden gezeigt hatte, blieb nur noch dieser."

Harry grinste Hermine an und die lächelte etwas verunsichert zurück.

„Also, ich nehme ihn. Wie viel kostet er denn?"

„Nun, Miss Evans. Ich muss leider sagen, dass dieser Stab sehr teuer ist… 19 Galleonen."

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf, doch Harry zog in aller Seelenruhe seinen Geldbeutel heraus und bezahlte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Evans. Wir können genauso viel Großartiges von Ihnen erwarten wie von den anderen beiden Zauberern." Harry lächelte wortlos und zog Hermine aus dem Laden.

„Du meine Güte, Harry, hast du eine kleine Ahnung WIE mächtig dieser Stab ist? Phönixfeder und Drachenherzfaser. Das ist ein reiner Feuerstab."

„Ja Hermine, passt doch zu mir, oder nicht? Nun komm ich will meine neue Hogwartsgarnitur kaufen." Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. Vergnügt hüpfend lief Harry zum Geschäft von Madam Malkins.

Die Ladentür schloss sich schon wieder hinter ihm, das erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und lief hinter ihm her.

Mit freundlicher Stimme fragte Madame Malkins: „Hallo die Damen, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich brauche eine komplette neue Hogwarts-Garderobe."

„Ahh, nun dann kommen Sie mal nach hinten." Madam Malkins wuselte in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und holte schon große Stoffbahnen und Kleidungsstücke, als Harry sich erst auf einen kleinen Schemel stellte.

„So Miss, ziehen Sie bitte diese Bluse und den Rock an." Harry wollte gerade protestieren, da sah er das Gesicht von Hermine. Es schien zu sagen: „Komm schon Harry, es geht nicht anders."

Etwas umständlich, da er die Handgriffe nicht gewohnt war zog er die Kleidungsstücke an. Dann zupfte Madam Malkins an ihm herum und änderte verschiedene Stellen mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Nachdem Harry noch die ganzen anderen Sachen der umfangreichen Kleidergarnitur anprobiert hatte sagte Madam Malkins schließlich:

„SO das wär's. Sie können jetzt wieder Ihre Sachen anziehen. Ich werde inzwischen die Garnitur zusammen packen."

Erleichtert ging Harry in die Umkleidekabine. Hermine folgte ihm und meinte: „Siehst du war doch gar nicht so schlimm." Harrys gute Laune von vorhin war wieder verschwunden. Nach diesem Satz konnte man seine momentane Laune noch nicht einmal mehr schlecht nennen. Sie war katastrophal.

„Nicht schlimm? Ich werde mich nie an so etwas wie Blusen und Röcke gewöhnen. Nie, nie, nie, nie…"

„Nun hör aber auf. Mir ist ja klar, dass die Schuluniform nicht so bequem ist. Ich trage ja auch lieber normale Kleidung. Aber so schlimm wie du sie darstellst ist sie auch wieder nicht." Harry warf ihr als Antwort nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Hermine seufzte tief, zog Harrys Geldbeutel aus ihrer Handtasche und sagte nur, dass sie schon mal die Kleidung bezahlen würde.

* * *

Jeder mit einer großen Tüte bepackt standen Harry und Hermine 5 Minuten später vor den Toren von Gringotts. Harry hatte zwar noch ziemlich viel von dem Geld, das er vor seinem Geburtstag abgehoben hatte, übrig, aber Hermine hatte ihm angekündigt, dass die nächste Station ihres Einkaufstrips in einer Boutique im Muggellondon sein würde. Und dafür brauchte er Geld. Muggelgeld!

Also ging Harry jetzt entschlossen furch die hohen Flügeltüren und steuerte einen der Kobolde hinter seinem Tresen an.

„Chrm, chrm", Harry fühlte sich einen Moment an Dolores Umbridge erinnert, als er sich räusperte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sie wünschen", fragte der Kobold gelangweilt.

„Ich hätte gerne 500 Britische Pfund, gewechselt mit den Galleonen aus Verließ 354."

„Aus WELCHEM Verließ", fragte der plötzlich hellwache Kobold.

„354. Hier ist der Schlüssel", Harry reichte dem Kobold seinen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel, der ihn genau unter die Lupe nahm.

„Das scheint… ok zu sein", meinte der Kobold verwundert. Während er hinter seinem Schalter hantierte, warf er ihm immer wieder ungläubige aber auch misstrauische Blicke zu.

Schließlich händigte er ihm das gewünschte Geld aus. Als Harry sich aber gerade umdrehen und gehen wollte, fragte der Kobold noch:

„Sie sind im Auftrag von Harry Potter hier, oder?" Harry wollte gerade erwidern, dass er doch selber Harry sei, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja jetzt Sophie war. So nickte er nur und ging. Erst als er wieder draußen im Sonnenlicht stand, fiel ihm an seinem Gedankengang etwas auf:

Sonst hatte er immer gedacht, er sei _noch_ ein _Mädchen_. Er hatte sich selber in Gedanken nie mit seinem _richtigen_ Namen bezeichnet. Da schon wieder. Sein _RICHTIGER_ Name. Fassungslos musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich langsam aber sicher mit der Tatsache kein Junge mehr zu sein abfand. Er musste Hermine auch Recht geben, dass es durchaus Vorteile hatte ein Mädchen zu sein.

Einer kam gerade auf ihn zu und bestand aus einer Gruppe von Jungs die ihm interessierte Blicke zuwarfen. Als die vier Jungen an ihm vorbei gingen hätte er schwören können, dass einer leise anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff. Schlagartig besserte sich Harrys Laune wieder und er freute sich jetzt schon diebisch auf die Miene von Ron.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn am Ärmel zum tropfenden Kessel. Doch als sie in sein Gesicht sah, verspürte sie auf einem überhaupt nicht mehr das Bedürfnis die Augen zu verdrehen.

Harry sah unglaublich glücklich und fröhlich aus. Einfach super gut drauf.

Harry war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er erst bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder im Muggellondon waren, als Hermine ihn durch die Tür der erst besten Boutique zog.

„Hermine, bist du sicher, dass wir das mit der Kleidung alles Heute machen müssen?"

„Absolut. Och komm schon Harry, eben warst du noch so gut drauf. Das bisschen Einkaufen wird dir jetzt doch nicht die Laune verderben. Shoppen ist toll!!!"

„Na ja", grummelte Harry, doch er ließ sich Widerstandslos verschiedene T-Shirts, Blusen, Tops, Hosen, Röcke und Jacken in die Hand drücken. Nachdem er schließlich alles anprobiert hatte, verließen die beiden Mädchen den Laden, voll bepackt mit tausenden von Tüten und eine Verkäuferin zurück lassend, die wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte. Kaum, dass sie den Laden verlassen hatte, zauberte Hermine die Tüten blitzschnell klein und pfropfte sie in ihre Handtasche.

Harry stöhnte laut, als Hermine ihn zum nächsten Laden zog.

„Hermine, wir haben doch wirklich genug Sachen."

„Machst du Witze? Du brauchst KOMMPLET neue Sachen. Wir haben noch nicht mal ein Drittel. Vielleicht grad mal ein Viertel."

„Mia, das kannst du mir nicht antun."

„Oh doch, das kann ich. Pass nur auf, morgen bis du froh, dass du das alles hast, wetten?"

Harry sagte nichts mehr und klapperte hinter ihr her trottend noch 10 weitere Boutiquen ab, bis Hermine endlich zufrieden war.

„Sind wir jetzt fertig", stöhnte Harry.

„Fast… wir brauchen noch Unterwäsche und Schuhe."

„Oh nein, keine BHs, bitte nicht."

„HARRY, was willst du denn sonst anziehen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber BHs zu kaufen, ist mir eindeutig zu peinlich. Bitte nicht Mia, bitte…" Doch alles Betteln und Hundeblick Anwenden half nichts. Hermine zog ihn zum Kaufhaus und eine Stunden später wanderten eine weitere Tüte und mindestens 5 Schuhkartons in ihre Handtasche.

„Das war's jetzt aber, oder?" Harry traute sich fast nicht mehr zu fragen.

„Jaaaa, komm wir gehen jetzt ein Eis essen."

„Oh super, das brauch ich jetzt dringend." Also suchten sich die beiden Gryffindors eine nette Eisdiele und schleckten kurz darauf ihr Eis. Doch…

„Harry… ich bitte dich. Flegel dich mal nicht so auf deinen Stuhl. Das ziemt sich nicht für ein Mädchen." Harry starrte sie leicht schockiert an.

„Das _ziemt_ sich nicht für ein Mädchen", fragte er ungläubig, „es ist doch aber so bequem…"

„Harry…", meinte Hermine nur drohend.

Harry hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig sich gerade hin zu setzten.

* * *

Als sie schließlich fertig gegessen hatten machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, zu Tropfenden Kessel. Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen.

„Harry guck' mal, das brauchen wir noch." Harry stöhnte und fragte sich gleichzeitig was jetzt schon wieder kam. Als er das Schaufenster sah, auf das Hermine deutete, klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter.

Kleider.

BALLKLEIDER!!!!!

„Ne Hermine, ne, nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Wir haben dieses Jahr einen Abschlussball. Besser wir kaufen jetzt schon mal ein Kleid. Na komm." Fröhlich summend betrat Hermine den Laden. Harry starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus und betrat den Laden ebenfalls.

Im ganzen Raum hingen an den Wänden und auf Ständern die verschiedensten Kleider. Hermine war schon dabei die Ständer durch zu sehen. Zwei Kleider hingen bereits über ihrem Arm.

„Ah da bist du ja, hier die kannst du schon mal anprobieren." Geschlagen nahm Harry die Kleider und probierte sie an. Und dann probierte er und probierte und probierte. Er wusste nicht genau auf was Hermine eigentlich wartete, doch keines der Kleider schien ihr zu gefallen. Sie hatte immer etwas aus zu setzten.

„Hermine… das Schwarze von eben war doch gar nicht schlecht. Was suchst du denn noch?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau… Irgendetwas ist noch nicht richtig… das Schwarze… jaaa, das war nicht schlecht… zur Not nehmen wir das… das hier… nein, auch nicht…"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eines der Kleider auf einem Ständer neben der Umkleidekabine. Wie hypnotisiert ging er auf das Kleid zu, nahm es vom Ständer und probierte es an und…

Ihm blieb die Spucke weg. Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Das war es, genau das, was Hermine suchte. Es war…

Perfekt

„Harry hohl die mal das Kleid hier… Harry?"

„Harry was ist denn?"

„Hermine", antwortete Harry zittrig, „komm doch mal bitte." Stirn runzelnd drehte Hermine sich zur Kabine um, als Harry gerade den Vorhang zur Seite schob.

„Oh mein GOTT, es ist PERFEKT."

Harry trug ein bodenlanges grünes Kleid, das die exakt die gleiche Farbe wie seine Augen hatte. Es war trägerlos, betonte super seine Figur und seine Brust ohne zu anzüglich zu wirken. Ab der Taille wurde der Rock leicht bauschig und der Brustteil war mit schwarzen, schimmernden Pailletten bestückt.

„Das nehmen wir, das ist super, Sophie." Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry in ihren Jubelruf einfallen und hatte plötzlich gar nichts mehr dagegen, dass Hermine ihn hier, in der Öffentlichkeit Sophie nannte. Als er vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, konnte er sich plötzlich ziemlich genau denken, wie Hermines _Außerdem_ vom Morgen weiter gegangen wäre.

Er sah gut aus.

Verdammt gut.

Und plötzlich freute er sich schon wieder auf die Miene von Ron. Und natürlich auf seinen Tanzpartner beim Ball.

Er freute sich auf den Ball???

Nein falsch…

SIE freute sich auf den Ball.

Ein Mädchen zu sein hatte entschieden mehr Vorteile.

Er war Sophie. Er war es schon immer. Daran konnte er einfach nichts ändern.

Und er fand es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm…

Lächelnd meinte Sophie zu der Verkäuferin:

„Ich nehme das Grüne hier und das Schwarze da auf dem Ständer."

* * *

Und als Sophie auf der Fahrt nach Hause, durchgeschüttelt vom Fahrenden Ritter, den Tag noch mal Revue passieren ließ, fand sie ihn doch gar nicht so schlecht…

Schließlich hatte sie etwas Unersetzliches entdeckt.

Sich selbst.

Sophie.

* * *

So, hoffentlich hat euch das Kapitel gefallen. Es ist ja nicht so viel Aufregendes passiert. Sorry

Bekomm' ich trotzdem ein Review? Büdde lieb guck

So, ich fahre heute in den Urlaub und habe mir vorgenommen mit 2 neuen Kapiteln wieder zu kommen. Also enttäuscht mich nicht. Wenn es zu wenig Reviews sind gibt es nur eins!!! Also schön in die Tasten hauen, ja?!

Ach ja, ihr wollt noch ein paar Review-Antworten???

Na gut, bitte schön. Als dank gibt's dann auch wieder ein Review, oder?

Ihr seht schon, ich bin Reviewsüchtig. Schlecht für euch, gut für mich :)

**Tatze85**: vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich finde solche Storys auch toll. Leider kenn ich nicht so viele. Kannst du mir vielleicht welche empfehlen? Auf das Gesicht von Ron freue ich mich auch schon. Und die Frage mit Remus wird sich höchstwahrscheinlich im nächsten Chap lösen. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft!!!

**Lord Everhate**: Danke für deine lieben Worte. Hoffentlich ist dieses Kapitel auch ganz gut geworden…

**Andy1991**: Danke für dein Review. Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel. Und ein paar Einlebungserlebnisse…

**Sharly-17**: Hey, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Danke für dein Review…

**erde**: du hast noch nie so eine Geschichte gelesen??? Oh, naja, gut, ich kenne nämlich schon ein paar und finde sie eigentlich besser als meine. Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Danke fürs Review!!!

**Akary**: OOOk…lass mich überlegen…mmh, das ist schwer… (g)… wie wär's mit UTA, oder NILY : ) Danke für dein Review. Bis denne, du Henne

**Nily**: Hey, danke für dein Review. Hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel. Du musstest ja auch lange genug warten. Ohne deinen Ansporn hätte ich es aber immer noch nicht geschafft… g

Bis denn du Henne (gut, dass du deinen Spruch nicht aufgibst…)

Reviews??? Ist gut, ich troll mich ja schon…

LLG fanjana


	5. Erklärungen und Besuche

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta:** ist **Schatten.Licht**

Hallo Leute… verlegen auf den Boden starr. Es tut mir soooo Leid. Ich weiß seit den letzten Sommerferien ist schon eine menge Zeit vergangen. Die Zeit ist so schnell vergangen und irgendwann viel mir ein: Scheiße, du solltest mal an deiner Geschichte weiterschreiben. Ja, und das hab ich gemacht. Nur hab ich, bis das Kapitel fertig war, 4 Monate gebraucht! Unglaublich… wie kann man nur so langsam sein. Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter. Und dafür, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, ist das Chap auch ein bisschen länger als sonst! Das ist doch auch was, oder? Also viel Spaß beim lesen. In diesem Kapitel kommt die lang ersehnte Begegnung mit Ron… g

**Kapitel 4**

**Erklärungen und Besuche**

Als Sophie am nächsten Tag erwachte, fühlte sie sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es noch ziemlich früh am Morgen war. Trotzdem sprang sie Putzmunter aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Als sie die Vorhänge des Gästezimmers, indem sie für die Restlichen Ferien bei den Grangers einquartiert war, aufriss, blendete sie helles Sonnenlicht. Der Tag versprach wieder wunderbar zu werden. Das Gästezimmer der Grangers war in hellen warmen Tönen gestrichen und fing im morgendlichen Sonnenschein schon fast an zu leuchten. Das Zimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Neben Bett, Schreibtisch und Schrank, befand sich noch eine kleine Sitzecke in dem Zimmer, sodass Sophie ihren Aufenthalt richtig genießen konnte.

Sophie hüpfte vergnügt zum Schrank um sich ein paar Sachen zu holen. Ok, ein Top und irgendetwas Kurzes für unten rum. Plötzlich fängt sie an zu grinsen. Hermine hatte ihr gestern noch gesagt, dass sie heute Ron besuchen wollte. Nun, da würde sie doch ein Paar passende Kleidungsstücke finden. Ihr blick viel auf einen ganz bestimmten Rock und ein ganz bestimmtes Top. Gestern hatte sie sich noch geweigert diese Sachen überhaupt zu kaufen, doch Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, und wie es aussah, zu Recht.

Sophie zog die Sachen aus dem Schrank und lief ins Bad um zu Duschen und sich an zu ziehen. Eine heiße Dusche später stand Sophie vor dem großen Spiegel im Bad des Gästezimmers um sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu schminken.

Etwas zögernd besah sie sich die vielen Döschen, Tuben, Stifte und Pinsel, die Hermine ihr gestern gekauft hatte. Gestern noch hätte sie schwören können, dass sie so etwas niemals benötigen würde. Doch heute…

Vorsichtig nahm Sophie eine Tube und trug die gleiche, hautfarbene Creme auf, die Hermine schon am Vortag benutzt hatte. Dann nahm sie den roten Puder und färbte mit einem großen Pinsel ihre Wangen etwas rötlich.

Nicht schlecht, aber die Augen können auch noch etwas vertragen.

Mit Kajal und Wimperntusche betonte sie ihre Augen noch ein bisschen mehr. Ihre Wimpern waren zwar schon von Natur aus ziemlich dicht und dunkel, aber Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Zum Schluss trug sie noch ein bisschen Lipgloss auf.

Zufrieden besah Sophie sich schließlich ihr Spiegelbild. Warum sie genau gewusste hatte, wie sie sich schminken musste, wusste sie auch nicht. Lag einem Mädchen wohl im Blut…

Ok, jetzt die Kleidung:

Misstrauisch zog sie den BH, den sie sich rausgelegt hatte, aus dem Kleiderhaufen. Sophie hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan, wie sie das neue Kleidungsstück anziehen sollte. Nachdem sie den BH ein paar Mal gedreht und gewendet hatte, versuchte sie es einfach auf gut Glück.

Anscheinend lag Das einem Mädchen ebenfalls im Blut, denn es klappte schon beim ersten Versuch.

Glücklich zog die Schwarzhaarige auch die restlichen Sachen an und betrachtete sich anschließend erneut im Spiegel.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Sophies Lippen bei ihrem Anblick. Da sie vor ein paar Tagen noch ein Junge gewesen war, wusste sie noch ziemlich gut wie Jungen fühlten. Im letzten Jahr war ihre Ansicht zwar etwas von der Normalität abgewichen, aber in den Jahren davor hatte sie gefühlt wie ein ganz normaler Junge. Und so wusste sie:

Sie sah HEIß aus!!!

Sophie hatte sich allerdings auch ganz bewusst die Sachen ausgesucht, die sie jetzt trug, schließlich konnten sie sich diesen kleinen Scherz auf Kosten Rons ja nicht entgehen lassen.

Der Rock, den sie sich ausgesucht hatte war genauso tief schwarz wie ihre Haare. Zudem war er kurz.

Sehr kurz!!!

Um nicht zu sagen: Es war ein sehr kurzer Minirock!!!

Das Top, welches sie anhatte, hatte exakt dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Augen und einen extrem tiefen Ausschnitt. In den Schuhen, die sie sich ausgesucht hatte, konnte sie noch nicht so gut laufen, denn sie hatten einen kleinen Absatz, aber sie würde sich schon daran gewöhnen. Diese Riemchen-Sandalen gefielen Sophie besonders gut und außerdem passten sie perfekt zu ihrem Rock.

So, nun nur noch die Haare.

Sophie besah sich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die ihr offen über die Schulter fielen mit einem kritischen Blick.

Was konnte sie machen, dass nicht zuu langweilig, aber auch nicht zu aufgetakelt aussah?

Schließlich nahm sie einfach eine schwarze Spange und steckte ihre Haare mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinten zusammen. Das Ergebnis war ein kompliziertes Gebilde, das aussah, als hätte sie Stunden daran gesessen und sah so mit ziemlich gut aus.

Zufrieden schenkte sie ihrem Spiegelbild ein Lächeln. Doch dann viel ihr ihre Narbe noch auf. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie nicht einen passenden Zauber aus ihrem Gehirn fischen könnte.

Flink holte Sophie ihren neuen Zauberstab. Wie schon beim ersten Mal, als sie den Stab in der Hand hatte, fühlte sie sich auf einmal frei, als könnte sie fliegen, ihr war warm und ein Gefühl durchströmte sie, wie Flammen, die warm, aber nicht zu heiß ihren Körper umzüngelten. Überwältigt von diesem neuen Gefühl brauchte sie einen Moment bis ihr klar wurde, dass das wahrscheinlich an den Feuermaterialien lag.

Immer noch in Gedanken und etwas benebelt hob sie den Zauberstab, vollführte einen komplizierten Schlenker und murmelte den Zauberspruch, der urplötzlich in ihrem Verstand aufgetaucht war. Das Ergebnis war erschreckend gut.

Ihre Stirn war makellos und wenn sie mit den Fingern über die Stelle fuhr, wo ihre Narbe zu sehen gewesen war, dann spürte sie nicht die kleinste Unebenheit.

Doch den Spruch den sie verwendet hatte, hatte sie vorher mit Sicherheit noch nicht gekannt. Jetzt jedoch stand er gestochen scharf in ihrem Verstand.

Verblüfft begriff Sophie, dass eine ihrer neuen Fähigkeiten wohl das Wissen ALLER Zaubersprüche war!!!

In diesem Moment hörte sie wie jemand an die Zimmertür klopfte.

„Ja? Moment, ich komme", rief Sophie fröhlich der Tür zu. So schnell, wie es der kleine Absatz ihrer Schuhe erlaubte hastete sie zu Tür, doch ehe sie das Zimmer halb durchquert hatte, öffnete die Tür sich schon und Hermine trat ins Zimmer.

„Morgen Harry, wie geh…", Hermine hielt verblüfft inne als sie Sophie sah. Genau genommen blieb ihr die Spucke bei Sophies Erscheinung weg. Hermine hatte erwartet Harry in irgendeinem schlabrigen T-Shirt und weiter Hose vor zu finden. Stattdessen stand vor ihr, perfekt Gestylt, das genaue Gegenteil davon.

„Oh, äh, Harry, alles klar? Bist du sicher, dass du diese Sachen anziehen willst?"

„SOPHIE und ja, ich bin ganz sicher bei diesen Sachen. Gefallen sie dir nicht?" Sophie drehte sich einmal schwungvoll im Kreis.

„Doch, doch es ist nur…äh wart mal, was meintest du mit „Sophie" eben?"

„Ich…", Sophie deutete mit einem Finger auf sich, während sie mit einer Stimme sprach mit der man einem Kleinkind erklärte, dass man Sand nicht aß, „ich…Sophie."

„Äh,äh,äh", stotterte Hermine.

„Och komm schon Mia, soo schwer war das eben aber nicht. Na gut, dann noch mal für unser Superhirn: Du hast mich vorhin HARRY genannt, ich bin aber nicht mehr Harry, wie man unschwer erkennen kann. ICH BIN SOPHIE!!!"

„Seit wann das?"

„Seit 17 Jahren und 1 Tag", grinste Sophie.

„Du weißt genau das ich das nicht meine, du Witzbold." Sagte Hermine böse. Sophie lachte:

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Seit ich gestern das Kleid an hatte."

„Aha, na da hast du dein neues Aussehen ja sehr schnell akzeptiert. Bei diesem Aufzug…"

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich es auch etwas langsamer angehen. Aber mir gefielen die Sachen ganz gut und ich wollte es mal ausprobieren. Außerdem…", Sophie zögerte.

„Ja?"

„Also Mia, du darfst jetzt nichts falsches denken, aber wir gehen doch heute zu den Weasleys, oder?"

„Ja…"

„Na, ich dachte bei der Sache mit Fleur im 4. Jahr…" Hermine sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen und prustete schließlich laut los.

„Du meinst…"

„Genau! Ich kann mir doch Rons Miene nicht entgehen lassen, wenn er erfährt, dass dieses Mädel, das nicht soo schlecht aussieht, oder?, sein bester Freund ist…war…also jetzt beste Freundin, hoffentlich!"

Hermine kringelte sich inzwischen schon am Boden. Die Vorstellung war aber auch zu witzig.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Sophie schließlich, „ich kann nicht mehr." (AN: Viele Grüße an Nily :-D ) Sich den schmerzenden Bauch haltend half sie Mia (AN: ich hab keine Lust mehr Hermine dauernd auszuschreiben. Das dauert mir zu lange) hoch. Nachdem diese auch wieder zu Atem gekommen war meinte sie:

„Oh Sophie, willkommen im Leben eines Mädchens." Und Mia zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Jetzt komm. Ich will vorher noch nach Hogwarts." Immer noch kichernd zog Mia sie zur Tür. „Ach und übrigens: Du siehst wirklich heiß aus, Sophie!"

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück und Zusammenpacken diverser Sachen standen die beiden Mädchen im Hausflur und beratschlagten wie sie am besten und schnellsten nach Hogwarts kommen konnten. 

„Also, wir können wieder mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London kommen und von da aus per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts. Oder wir nehmen Bus und Bahn zu Tropfenden Kessel."

„Vielleicht, ich hab aber noch einen anderen Vorschlag." Hermine sah Sophie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wir apparieren!"

„Sophie, ich bin noch nicht gut genug! ICH könnte hin apparieren, aber eine weitere Person mitnehmen… das kann ich noch nicht."

„Schon klar… aber ich."

„Was? Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich, wo du doch deine Prüfung noch nicht gemacht hast."

„Quatsch, damals als Dumbledore den Zaubertrank getrunken hatte musste ich ja auch MIT ihm zurück apparieren. Außerdem … außerdem kann ich dank meiner neuen Kräfte JEDEN Zauber. Also auch apparieren zu zweit. Ok, dann los." Hermine starrte sie an:

„Du kannst ALLE Zauber???"

„Jep und jetzt komm."

Unsicher kam Hermine auf Sophie zu. Doch bevor Sophie ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legen konnte, fiel ihr noch etwas ein: „ Harry… Sorry, ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen… also Sophie, deine Narbe… warte, ich hole schnell das Make-up… Oh." Mia hatte die makellose Stelle auf Sophies Stirn entdeckt. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf die Schwarzhaarige zu und strich ihr über die Stirn. Als sie keine Schminke an ihren Fingern fühlte, hob sie verwundert den Zauberstab um z.B. einen Illusionszauber aufzuheben. Doch nachdem sie mit ihrem Finite gesprochen hatte war noch immer keine Narbe zu sehen.

„Was hast du mit deiner Narbe gemacht?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich jetzt jeden Zauber kann. Also hab ich sie mit einem Zauber versteckt. Meinst du so erkennt mich wer?"

Hermine schnaubte!

Sophie schob ihr den Arm um die Taille und disapparierte.

Sekunden später standen die beiden Mädchen vor den eisernen Toren des Hogwartsgeländes auf der Straße, die nach Hogsmead führte. Skeptisch blickte Sophie zu dem soliden Tor: „Meinst du, wir kommen überhaupt rein?"

„Natürlich", Mia war zuversichtlich. „Wenn sich jemand neu anmelden möchte, muss er doch in die Schule kommen. Ach, und bevor wir reingehen: Willst du McGonagall die Wahrheit sagen oder dich einfach als neue Schülerin ausgeben?"

„Naja, ich wird ihr wohl alles erzählen. Der Orden wäre sonst bei Schuljahrsbeginn zu Tode erschrocken, wenn Harry Potter nicht auftaucht. Außerdem muss doch irgendwer der Außenwelt eine logische Erklärung wegen des Verschwindens ihres Heldens auftischen. Nein, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich werd es ihr wohl erzählen. Warum auch nicht…"

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

* * *

Vor dem Wasserspeier kamen sie einige Minuten später zum stehen. 

„Schit, wir wissen das Passwort nicht. Ausprobieren hilft da wohl auch nicht. McGonagall wird nicht wie Dumbledore so einfache Passwörter nehmen." Bei Hermines Worten krachte plötzlich die Erkenntnis, dass Dumbledore tot war, wieder in Sophies Leben. Die letzten Tage und Wochen hatte sie ganz andere Probleme gehabt, als über den Tod ihres Mentors nach zu denken. Doch jetzt…nachdem all dies mehr oder weniger vorbei war, überkam sie wieder das Entsetzten und die Trauer über dieses Ereignis.

Aber Sophie sah ein Hoffnungslicht am Ende dieser plötzlichen Dunkelheit. Mit ihren neuen Kräften konnte sie Voldemort eventuell schlagen. Vielleicht. Und nur mit genügend Übung.

Deshalb hob sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber.

Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und hüpfte zur Seite. Hermine starrte sie schon wieder sprachlos an.

„Wie…wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was? Das Öffnen des Büros? Och, ich hab einfach den Zauber gesprochen, der plötzlich in meinem Kopf auftauchte. War ganz einfach…!" Sophie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hüpfte auf die Wendeltreppe. Und Sophie meinte ein leise gemurmeltes: „Unglaublich, einfach _unglaublich_!" Sie grinste und folgte Mia.

Ja, vielleicht konnte sie es schaffen.

* * *

Klopf, klopf, klopf 

Eine verwunderte Stimme rief: „Ja? Herein."

Hermine und Sophie betraten zusammen das Direktorenbüro.

„Miss Granger!? Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall, meine Freundin hier möchte sich auf Hogwarts anmelden. Sie schließen die Schule doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, nein, sehr viele Eltern sind der Ansicht, dass trotz Dumbledores Tod Hogwarts immer noch der sicherste Ort für ihre Kinder ist. Gut, dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren, Miss…?"

„…Evans. Sophie Evans, ich komme von Beau…"

„Sophie!!! Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du demnächst hier auftauchen würdest. Aber schon so früh…? Das überrascht mich. Erzähl, wie geht es dir? Hast du dich schon gut eingelebt? Bist du mir sehr böse?" Eine, Sophie nur all zu gut bekannte, Stimme unterbrach sie.

„Professor Dumbledore…?" Verwirrt blickte die Schwarzhaarige sich um. Dann blieb ihr Blick an dem Bild ihres verstorbenen Lehrers hängen. Natürlich, von jedem Schulleiter hing hier ein Bild. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Lächelnd ging Sophie auf das Portrait zu.

„Hallo Professor, es geht mir sehr gut. Dank Hermine hab ich mich sehr schnell zu Recht gefunden. Deshalb bin ich ihnen auch nicht böse. Zugegeben, am Anfang war ich ziemlich geschockt, doch jetzt finde ich es ganz gut."

„Ähm, entschuldige, dass ich störe, aber dürfte ich erfahren WAS in Merlins Namen hier vorgeht?"

„Natürlich Minerva. Sophie, willst du, oder soll ich?"

„Sie dürfen gerne. Ich hab die Geschichte gestern schon zwei Mal erzählt und nachher muss ich sie noch mal vortragen…"

„Ah, ihr besucht die Weasleys, richtig? Eine wirklich gute Idee. Ich denke, dass wird ein amüsanter Aufenthalt, oder?" Dumbledore blinzelte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Wärst du vielleicht so freundlich und würdest ein Foto von Ronald Weasleys Gesicht machen."

Sophie starrte den alten Mann einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. „Na…natürlich Professor."

Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu und wandte sich dann an Professor McGonagall und erklärte ihr, wen sie vor sich hatte und warum. Der sonst so beherrschten Frau klappte nach und nach die Kinnlade runter und sie stammelte: „Das glaub ich nicht. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso…Wie…"

Doch schließlich trat sie auf Sophie zu und nahm sie einmal kurz in den Arm. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie jetzt ihre wahre Erscheinung wiederhaben, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich erst ein bisschen entsetzt war." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Mir ging es am Anfang genauso."

„Also Miss Potter…oder soll ich sie lieber Evans nennen?" McGonagall wollte wohl gerade zu einer ihrer Reden Schwung holen, da stockte sie und sah Sophie fragend an.

„Nun, an sich wäre mir Miss Potter lieber…aber da ich mich nach den Sommerferien als Sophie Evans vorstellen werde, können sie meinetwegen schon mal üben. Allerdings wäre es mir schon lieber wenn sie mich in der Öffentlichkeit Evans nennen und wenn wir unter uns bzw. im Orden sind Potter. Sonst hab ich das Gefühl, gar nichts mehr mit meinen Eltern zu tun zu haben…" Sophie war bei ihren letzten Worten immer leiser geworden. Hermine sah sie mitleidig an und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ach Soph, es kommt doch nicht auf einen Namen an, sondern darauf wie du in deinem Herzen zu ihnen stehst. Wenn sie dort einen Platz haben, wirst du immer mit ihnen verbunden bleiben. Und da ist es vollkommen egal ob du nun Potter oder Evans heißt. Sie werden immer ein Teil von dir sein." Hermine lächelte sie aufmunternd an und wandte sich dann an Professor McGonagall, die sie wohlwollend während ihrer aufmunternden Rede gemustert hatte. „Also Professor, können wir es irgendwie regeln, dass Sophie ihr Abschlussjahr hier machen kann und NICHT herauskommt, dass sie Harry Potter ist?"

„Nun, ich denke das ist das kleinere Problem. Wir können sie unter Sophie Evans neu anmelden und sagen, dass sie von einer kleinen Privatschule kommt. Allerdings können wir uns nicht über die Tradition hinweg setzen. Und die besagt nun mal, dass neue Schüler am Schuljahrsbeginn den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten müssen. Also wird Sophie den Hut erneut aufsetzten. Ich denke allerdings, dass das kein so großes Problem sein wird. Der Hut wird sie schließlich wieder nach Gryffindor stecken, oder denken sie nicht auch?"

Sophie wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Dumbledore, nickte dann jedoch hastig. Sie war sich eigentlich nicht so sicher, ob sie den Hut noch einmal überzeugen konnte sie NICHT nach Slytherin zu stecken. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie fast ohne ihren Willen auch dem alten Hut einen kleinen Blick zuwerfen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass es fast so aussah, als wenn der Hut wissend einen Mundwinkel hochzog. Ob er ihre Gedanken wohl erraten hatte? Egal, sie musste jetzt erst mal das Misstrauen zerstreuen, dass sich auf Mias und McGonagalls Gesichtern breit gemacht hatte.

„Bestimmt wird er mich erneut nach Gryffindor schicken. Mich…mich würde nur mal interessieren, ob der Hut mich überhaupt noch mal in ein Hogwartshaus schicken will. Schließlich _hat_ er mich ja schon mal überprüft. Und obwohl ich jetzt wieder ein Mädchen bin, ist mein Kopf doch derselbe." Puh, da war ihr ja gerade noch mal eine Ausrede eingefallen. Und keine Schlechte, oder? Die beiden Gryffindors mussten ja noch nicht wissen, dass sie eventuell auch in Slytherin landen konnte.

Hermine hatte jedoch noch etwas an ihrer letzten Aussage zu kritisieren. „Also Sophie, ich denke dein Kopf ist schon etwas anders geworden. Erstens hast du jetzt das Gehirn, den Instinkt und das Wissen eines Mädchens und zweitens kannst du ja wohl viel besser Zaubern. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommst du ja nach Ravenclaw… Was ich nicht hoffen will!!!" Hermine grinste ihr bei ihren letzten Worten entgegen.

„Ok Professor McGonagall. Das mit meinem letzten Jahr wird nicht so schwierig werden. Aber sie sagten, dass das das kleinere Problem sei. Hab ich irgendwas vergessen?" Sophie sah ihre Lehrerin fragend an.

„Exakt. Und zwar Harry Potter. Wir müssen der Welt eine Geschichte auftischen, warum ihr Held verschwunden ist. Und quasi von einem Tag auf den anderen. Hätten sie vielleicht eine Idee? Ich jedenfalls nicht." Sophie musste zugeben, dass die Direktorin Recht hatte. Doch in diesem Moment schaltete sich Dumbledore wieder ein.

„Also meine Damen, ich kann euch beruhigen. Ich hab mir bereits eine Lösung überlegt." In der nächsten viertel Stunde war nur Dumbledores ruhige Stimme zu hören, der ihnen seinen Plan erläuterte. Schließlich, als er geendet hatte, konnte man nur noch Begeisterung auf den Gesichtern der drei Gryffindors lesen.

„Albus, das ist absolut genial." Minerva war ihre Begeisterung deutlich anzuhören. Dumbledore grinste den dreien zu.

„So, da nun alles geklärt sein dürfte…Können Hermine und ich dann wieder aufbrechen?"

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich wünsche ihnen noch angenehme Ferien. Wir sehen uns dann in 4 Wochen."

Auch Hermine und Sophie verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Hauslehrerin und ihrem ehemaligen Direktor. Doch beim hinausgehen hielt Dumbledores Portrait sie noch einmal zurück:

„Sophie, ich denke du wirst demnächst noch von mir hören." Mit dieser rätselhaften Andeutung drehte Dumbledore sich um und ging seitlich aus seinem Portrait.

* * *

Kurz bevor Sophie und Hermine das Schlossgelände wieder verlassen hatten, blieb Sophie stehen und blickte ein wenig wehmütig über die Länderein zurück zu Schloss. "Dies wird unser letztes Jahr hier sein. Ich werde das Schloss sehr vermissen. Gerade jetzt, wo ich ein Mädchen bin." 

Hermine nickte zustimmend meinte dann aber: "Wenigstens haben wir noch dieses Jahr..."

"WENN wir noch dieses Jahr haben. Vielleicht schafft es Voldemort ja in diesem Jahr die Schule anzugreifen… wo doch Dumbledore weg ist…dann müssen wir hier weg, und ich muss dann…dann muss ich kämpfen… Wir alle müssen kämpfen…" Als Sophie Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht sah, fügte sie besänftigend hinzu: „Aber es gibt ja immer noch die Schutzbanne. Auch die uralten von den Gründern… Außerdem: Bis es VIELLEICHT so weit ist, hab ich noch viel Zeit meine neuen Kräfte zu trainieren." Hermine nickte zustimmend und sah schon nicht mehr ganz so ängstlich aus. Sophie lächelte ihr noch einmal ermutigend zu und disapparierte dann.

* * *

Sie erschienen direkt vor dem Fuchsbau wieder. Hermine sah die Schwarzhaarige ärgerlich an: „Sophie Potter!!! Wenn du schon die ganze Zeit rumapparieren musst, dann warn mich wenigsten vor." 

Sophie grinste ihr frech zu. „Ok mach ich…ich appariere jetzt in die Küche!"

„NEIN"

Sophie lachte und nachdem Hermine den Witz bemerkt hatte stimmte sie mit ein.

„WAS IST DAS HIER FÜR EIN LÄRM??? UND WIE KOMMT IHR HIER REIN???" Hermine und Sophie verstummt erschrocken als sie die ärgerliche Stimme von Mrs. Weasley hörten.

„Äh… ähm…Hallo Mrs. Weasley…wir sind es doch! Entschuldigen Sie. Wir hätten uns ankündigen sollen." Hermine, sichtlich verlegen, druckste etwas herum.

„Ah hallo Hermine. Was machst du denn hier, und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" Aus Molly Weasleys Gesicht verschwand der Ärger, wurde jedoch sofort durch Misstrauen ersetzt: „Und wie seid ihr hier hin gekommen? Das ganze Grundstück ist von neusten Schutzzaubern umgeben. Niemand kann herein ohne unsere Erlaubnis. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du die schon bekommen hast, oder?"

Hermine sah Sophie verwirrt. In ihrem Gesicht stand deutlich die Frage, die Molly gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Wie war sie herein gekommen? Ja, wie. SIE hatte die Erlaubnis doch auch noch nicht, oder? Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Aber wie war es dann möglich? Hatte es mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl beim Apparieren zu tun. Sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt als wenn Etwas sie und Hermine wieder durch den engen Schlauch, der beim Apparieren entstand zurück drücken würde. Dann hatte sie einen kleinen Ruck gespürt und mit einem leichten Kribbeln auf dem ganzen Körper hatte sie hier auf dem Hof gestanden. War es wirklich möglich, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein die Schutzbanne einfach so ausgehebelt hatte, wo doch eigentlich keiner durch diese hindurch konnte? Wenn das wirklich stimmte, dann musste sie ihre Meinung über ihre neuen Kräfte bzw. über ihre wieder zurück gewonnen Kräfte revidieren. Sie war zu sehr viel mehr in der Lage, als sie bis jetzt angenommen hatte.

Jetzt griff sie ganz bewusst auf das warme, lodernde Gefühl in ihrem Inneren zu. Sie tauchte ihre mentalen Finger in die Flammen und ließ diese dann in ihrer Umgebung herum tasten. Sehr schnell spürte sie die unsichtbaren Zauber, doch ihre geistigen Finger wurden nicht aufgehalten. Sie strich vorsichtig über den Zauber, der kurz flackerte und an der berührten Stelle einfach verschwand. Sie konnte ihr Finger ungehindert hinausstrecken und auch wieder herein ziehen. Kaum war ihre Hand wieder drin materialisierte sich der Schutzzauber wieder.

Verwirrt schaute sie Hermine an, die genau wie Molly nichts von Sophies Aktivitäten bemerkt hatte.

„Ich…das erklär ich euch gleich. Ähm… könne wir vielleicht reingehen." Fragte sie vorsichtig. Doch Mrs. Weasley war etwas anderes im Sinn.

„Natürlich. Allerdings würde ich meine Gäste gerne kennen. Darf ich fragen wer du bist?"

Sophie schaute sie verwirrt an. Wer sie war? Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ach ja. Ich bin Sophie…Ähm…eine…eine Freundin von Hermine. Die genauen Zusammenhänge würde ich aber gerne im Beisein aller Weasleys erzählen. Ich keine Lust die ganze Geschichte gleich 3 Mal zu erzählen."

„Ok…", antworte Molly etwas zögerlich, „Na gut. Dann kommt mal. Wir sind gerade beim Mittagessen. Nur wurden wir durch euren Lärm gestört." Das freundliche Lächeln von ihr zeigte den beiden Mädchen, dass sie nicht wirklich böse war. Beim Reingehen fragte Hermine Sophie leise:

„Hast du den Fotoapparat?" Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickte und drückte ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Apparat in die Hand. „Mach du das Foto!" Hermine nickte und grinste dann vorfreudig.

In der kleinen Küche saßen alle Weasleys beim Mittagessen.

„Hermine?" Das war ein überraschter Ausruf von Ron.

„Hallo Leute", begrüßte Genannte die ganze Familie, „Darf euch meine Freundin vorstellen? Das ist Sophie!" Hermine trat einen Schritt zur Seite und offenbarte Sophie, die ein verführerisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Rons Löffel fiel klappernd in seine Suppe.

„Ha…Hallo… Sophie", hauchte er und schluckte hart. Dann stand er auf und kam auf unsicheren Schritten auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Ich…ich b… bin Ron!"

Sophie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen. Sie riss sich zusammen und nahm Rons Hand. „Das weiß ich Ron. Es ist aber schön, dass du dich mir noch einmal vorstellst." Verdattert sah Ron sie an.

„W…Wie…Hermine, was hast du ihr erzählt?" Jetzt klang Ron ehrlich entsetzt. Hermine sah ihn empört an.

„ICH??? Ich hab ihr gar nichts von dir erzählt. Wieso auch…? Sie kennt euch doch alle ganz genau!"

Jetzt sahen alle Weasleys verwundert aus. Ron jedoch schaute noch entsetzter drein.

„Wir… wir kennen uns. Wir haben uns schon mal gesehen… sind uns begegnet?"

„Natürlich Ron. Sag bloß du hast mich vergessen?" Sophie versuchte so viel Gekrängtheit in ihre Stimme zu legen wie möglich. Und dann ritt sie doch tatsächlich der Teufel und sie fügte hinzu: „Ron, du willst mir nicht sagen, dass du die ganzen Nächte…die ganzen Nächte wo wir gemeinsam… Das hast du alles vergessen?" Ron wurde Schlagartig rot. Er schluckte, musterte Sophie von Oben bis Unten, wurde noch eine Spur röter, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„W…wa…WAS????", auf einmal war Ron nicht mehr so verlegen, sondern legte ebenfalls ein verführerisches Lächeln auf. „Also… Also Sophie", er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, „da musst du mein Gedächtnis wohl ein bisschen auffrischen. Meinst du, du kannst mir zeigen, was mir entfallen ist?" Ron lächelte ihr charmant zu.

Sophie lachte und meinte: „Aber natürlich Ron. Das ist gar kein Problem" Sie lächelte ihm ebenfalls verführerisch zu.

Dann nickte sie Hermine unauffällig zu, die sich in eine bessere Position zum Fotografieren brachte, hob ihren Zauberstab, tippte an ihre Stirn und sagte laut und deutlich: „_Finite Incantatem_".

Auf Sophies Stirn erschien die berühmte Blitznarbe. Rons Augen huschten zu der Narbe, dann zu ihren Augen und er erbleichte.

BLITZ

Hermine hatte in diesem Moment DAS FOTO aller Zeiten geschossen: Sophie Potter mit der berühmten Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Ronald Weasley, der einen Arm um Sophie gelegt hatte und Kalkweiß im Gesicht war.

* * *

So, das war's. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Mir gefällte ja besonders die letzte Szene. Ich bin gespannt, ob ihr die auch so lustig findet. 

Diesmal mache ich keine Angaben, wann das nächste Chap kommt. So ein Versprechen würde nur in einem Desaster enden.

Ich hab übrigens noch eine Umfrage für euch:

Soll ich Sophie mit jemanden zusammen bringen?

Wenn ja, mit wem?

Ich wäre froh, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreiben würdet.

LLG eure fanjana

Ach ja, die Review-Antworten hab ich diesmal nicht geschafft. Als ich das Kapitel endlich fertig hatte, wollte ich es lieber gleich reinstellen, als noch viel zeit auf die Antworten zu verschwenden. Sorry.


	6. Alte Freunde und neue Erkenntnisse

Eine kleine Anmerkung zum Kapitel: Percy hat sich inzwischen schon wieder einigermaßen mit seiner Familie vertragen

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta:** ist **Schatten.Licht!! **An dich gehen ganz viele Kekse und Schokolade.

Hey Leute…

Ich weiß es hat mal wieder total lange gedauert. :(

Ehrlich gesagt hab ich noch nicht mal eine vernünftige Entschuldigung (Gewisse Leute schimpfen so was ja _Rechtfertigung_…). ABER dafür ist das Chap auch außergewöhnlich lang. Eigentlich wollte ich es ja kürzer haben, doch es musste einfach noch alles rein. Euer Glück!! :)

Tja, was soll ich sagen… Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu. °hoffnungsvoll umherguck°

An dieser Stelle ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer!! Ihr seid super Leute! Ich hab mich wahnsinnig über die Reviews gefreut! Weiter so!

Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zusagen, nur dass die Story sich im Moment alleine weiter schreibt. Ich hatte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes geplant. Nun ich bin gespannt wie ihr auf die Entwicklung reagiert. Ich war jedenfalls überrascht, als ich auf dem Bildschirm las, was meine Finger da fabriziert hatten. °g°

Hier noch mal kurz zu meiner kleinen Umfrage: Ich hatte euch ja gebeten eure Meinung bezüglich des Pairings abzugeben. Ihr habt auch in den folgenden Kapiteln noch Zeit weitere Meinungen auszusprechen. Hier erst mal der aktuelle Stand:

Neville: l

Severus: l

Draco: llll

Blaise: l

Ein noch nicht bekannter Sohn von Sirius: l

Ihr seht, es tendiert eher in Richtung Draco. Ich finde Blaise klingt aber auch ganz gut. Ich denke ich werde in ein paar Kapiteln eine Stichwahl machen, da auch mir diese beiden Pairings gut gefallen. Es sei denn irgendjemand kann mich absolut von dem Gegenteil überzeugen und einen neuen Vorschlag machen…

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim lesen!! :)

**Eine kleine Anmerkung zum Kapitel**: Percy hat sich inzwischen schon wieder einigermaßen mit seiner Familie vertragen. Deshalb ist er anwesend!

**Kapitel 5**

**Alte Freunde und neue Erkenntnisse **

BLITZ!!

Hermine und Sophie sahen sich das Foto an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Weasleys starrten die beiden Freundinnen immer noch an.

Plötzlich ließ ein Reflex Sophie den Zauberstab herausreißen und einen Schockzauber mit einem perfekten Reflektozauber blocken.

Entgeistert starrten Sophie und Percy Weasley sich an! Sophie, weil Percy ihr doch tatsächlich einen Fluch anhängen wollte und Percy, weil Sophie es auf die kurze Distanz noch geschafft hatte den Zauber nicht nur zu blocken, sondern auch noch mit seinem eigenen reflektierten Zauber fast zu treffen. Percy hatte gerade noch so zur Seite springen können.

„WAS VERDAMMT NOCH MAL SOLLTE DAS?? Behandelt man so Freunde?" Sophie fing an Percy entrüstet anzubrüllen. Sowohl sie, als auch der rothaarige Junge hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht sinken lassen. Jetzt brüllte auch Percy:

„FREUNDE?? Freunde? Seit wann sind wir Freunde? Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry Potter gemacht?"

„ICH? Was ich mit Harry Potter gemacht habe? Frag lieber mal Dumbledore was er mit mir gemacht hat! Jetzt hab ich mich damit arrangiert und du?... DU greifst mich an. Verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte gehofft…nein ich war mir SICHER, ihr würdet es akzeptieren." Sophies Augen hatten während ihres Ausbruchs angefangen wütend zu funkeln. Eine Aura der Wut und der Macht breitete sich um sie herum aus und Hermine ahnte mit Schrecken, dass Sophies neue Macht größer war, als sie bis jetzt vermutet hatte. Wie groß sie wirklich war, ahnte Hermine jedoch nicht mal im Ansatz. Sie begriff allerdings, dass, wenn Sophie ihre neue Macht noch nicht im Griff hatte, Percy jetzt ein echtes Problem hatte. Das hatte dieser wohl auch gerade gemerkt, denn die Wut wich aus seinem Gesicht und machte einer leichten Spur von Angst platz.

„Sophie…hör zu. Es ist verständlich, dass sie so reagieren. Sie kennen dich eigentlich nicht und du zeigst ihnen das beste Erkennungszeichen ihres Heldens. In diesen Zeiten war es zu erwarten. Du musst das ver…" Sophie unterbrach Hermine.

„VERSTEHEN?? ICH SOLL VERSTEHEN, DASS SIE MICH ANGREIFEN. Und obwohl sie mich nicht kennen…ich bin mit dir zusammen gekommen und dir und deinem Einschätzungsvermögen werden deine Freunde doch wohl vertrauen. Und selbst wenn sie das nicht tun, eine Fremde muss man ja nicht gleich angreifen. Sie könnten ja erst mal fragen, was die Narbe auf meiner Stirn soll. Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, würde ich doch nicht einfach die Narbe von Harry Potter auf der Stirn eines Mädchens erscheinen lassen. Das macht doch keinen Sinn, oder?" Sophie war inzwischen wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. Hermine registrierte das erleichtert.

„Sophie…ich…du…lass es uns ihnen doch erst mal erklären!"

Mrs. Weasley mischte sich ein: „Genau! Hermine, das finde ich sehr nett von dir! Wir könnten über die Situation doch viel besser reden, wenn wir wissen was Sache ist!"

Doch Sophie war anderer Meinung: „NEIN! Denen irgendwas zu erklären würde doch überhaupt nichts bringen. 1. würden sie es gar nicht glauben, 2. würden sie es bestimmt abartig finden! Und 3. würden sie mich gar nicht wollen, schließlich, du hast es ja vorhin gesagt, wollen sie ihren Helden. Ne danke, wenn sie bloß jemanden brauchen, der sie alle rettet, dann…dann können sie auch dem Phönixorden folgen!"

Hermine starrte sie voller Entsetzen an. Sie war wie erstarrt! Wie konnte Sophie so etwas auch nur denken?? Sophie stürmte jetzt ohne sich noch mal umzusehen aus dem Haus. Hermine war zu sehr gelähmt, konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und so war Sophie schon disappariert, als sie auf den Hof lief!

„VERFLUCHTE SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE!! So sollte das nicht laufen." Hermine begann zu fluchen was das Zeug hielt! Mrs. Weasley war ihr auf den Hof gefolgt und sah sie jetzt fragend an: „Hermine? Was ist hier los? Was hat dieses Mädchen mit Harry zu tun? Warum hat sie sich so aufgeregt? Und warum kann sie hier apparieren? Durch die Schutzbanne hindurch!?"

Hermine warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu und nahm dann ihre Uhr ab. „Es tut mir Leid, Mrs. Weasley. Ich hatte mir diese Begegnung wirklich ganz anders vorgestellt. Leider kann ich euch jetzt keine Fragen beantworten, denn ich muss so schnell wie möglich Sophie finden bevor sie irgendwas sehr Dummes macht! Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Sie können ihr vertrauen, wirklich!! So, ich muss jetzt los. ‚Portus'! Mrs. Weasley, bis wohin gehen die Schutzbanne?" Hermine hatte ihre Uhr in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und ließ sich dann von der rundlichen Frau, die Grenze der Schutzbanne zeigen. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden und Mrs. Weasley blieb mit einem Haufen Fragen zurück.

* * *

Sophie, indes, war in das Gästezimmer des Grangerischen Familienhauses appariert, hatte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ihre gesamten neuen Sachen in ihrer Truhe verstaut und war erneut disappariert. Warum sie jetzt so den Kopf verlor und auch aus Hermines Haus flüchtete, wusste sie selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Weasleys, oder eher Percy ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatten, dass sie nur mit Harry befreundet gewesen waren, um seinen Schutz zu bekommen…

* * *

Als Hermine in das Gästezimmer stürmte, sah sie auf einen Blick, dass Sophie fort war. Resigniert ließ sie die Schultern sinken. Jetzt konnte Sophie überall sein. Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Freundin allein zu Vernunft kam und zurück kam.

* * *

Sophie stand auf einem Berghang mit Blick auf Hogwarts. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und dort die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen. Doch kaum war sie neben dem See erschienen war sie auch schon wieder disappariert.

Nun stand sie auf diesem Felsvorsprung und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Zwei Fragen schossen ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Mit der einen beschäftigte sie sich schon, seit sie im Fuchsbau disappariert war.

Und… war sie von ihren Freunden wirklich verraten worden? Als sie in der gemütlichen Wohnküche der Weasleys gestanden hatte und Percy sie plötzlich angriff, hatte sie einfach rot gesehen. Und als er ihr dann auch noch an den Kopf warf, sie seien doch niemals Freunde gewesen, war aus diesem Rot ein Schwarz geworden.

Sophie seufzte. Sie war so wütend gewesen und hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Weasleys ja nicht wissen konnten, dass sie Harry war.

Und trotzdem, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Trotz, sie hätten nicht so reagieren müssen. Und was ist mit Hermine, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, hat die es verdient, dass du einfach abhaust? Natürlich nicht, aber Sophie wusste, würde sie zurückgehen, würde Hermine sie gleich wieder zum Fuchsbau schleifen. Nein, auch wenn Hermine jetzt darunter leiden würde, sie würde erst dann zurück gehen, wenn sie wieder mit sich im Reinen und selber bereit war, zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

Nachdem diese Frage wenigstens halbwegs geklärt war, setzte sie sich mit der anderen auseinander, eine Frage, vor der sie sich eigentlich ein bisschen fürchtete.

Ihre Zauberkraft: Wie war es möglich, dass sie sogar durch die Schutzschilde Hogwarts apparieren konnte? Wo Hermine ihnen doch so oft vorgebetet hatte, dass das nicht möglich war.

Warum tauchte immer der Zauberspruch aus ihrem Geist auf, den sie gerade brauchte, obwohl sie ihn noch gar nicht gelernt hatte. Dieser Fakt war zwar nützlich, aber er machte ihr Angst. Was, wenn es mit ihrer Verbindung zu Voldemort zu tun hatte? Erschrocken erinnerte Sophie sich, dass sie Okklumentik nach ihrem 5. Schuljahr nie weiter geführt hatte. Ob Voldemort die Verbindung erneut nutzte um sie zu verwirren und sie zu manipulieren?

Ach quatsch, wies sie sich Zurecht. Was soll er daraus denn für einen Nutzen ziehen?

Sophie seufzte erneut und zuckte dann ergeben die Achseln. Durch reines Überlegen würde sie nicht auf die Antwort kommen. Doch egal ob Voldemort nun seine Finger im Spiel hatte, oder nicht… Früher oder später würde sie es erfahren.

Inzwischen war es Nachmittag und Sophie stand immer noch auf dem Felsvorsprung und blickte auf das friedlich in der Sonne daliegende Schloss.

Jetzt erwachte Sophie plötzlich aus ihrer Erstarrung, legte eine Hand auf ihre Truhe neben sich und apparierte nach Hogwarts.

Als sie heute Vormittag hier auf dem Gelände gestanden hatte, hätte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, so schnell schon wieder hier zu sein. Doch jetzt war sie froh darüber. Kein anderer Ort war mehr Zuhause für sie gewesen, als Hogwarts.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie durch das Schlossportal trat. Zielstrebig machte sie sich auf zum Gryffindorturm. Die fette Dame war in ihrem Portrait, aber sie schlief. Das hielt Sophie jedoch nicht auf, ihren Zauberstab zu heben und mit einem leise gemurmelten Zauberspruch das Portrait zur Seite schwingen zu lassen.

Triumphierend grinsend kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch. Im natürlich vollkommen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum blieb sie dann jedoch unschlüssig stehen, wandte sich erst in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal, blickte dann aber doch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Rein aus Reflex hatte sie zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal hochgehen wollen. Doch… sie war kein Junge mehr und in ein paar Wochen würde sie ohnehin im Mädchenschlafsaal schlafen. Also wandte sie sich jetzt doch zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Mädchen' um und konnte zum ersten Mal, in ihrem Leben hier in Hogwarts die Mädchen-Treppe betreten.

Es war schon ein Ding, dass der Zauber von Dumbledore selbst die uralten Zauber der Gründer ausgetrickst hatte. Umso besser fühlte es sich jetzt an, als sie die Stufen ungehindert emporstieg.

Sophie sah sich im Schlafsaal der 7.Klässlerinnen um. Der Raum unterschied sich sehr von den Schlafsäälen der letzten Jahre.

Er war deutlich größer, denn zusätzlich zu den 4 Betten war auch noch eine Sitzecke mit einem gut gefüllten Bücherregal in ihrem neuen Schlafsaal.

Sophie bezweifelte, dass der Jungen-Schlafsaal sehr viel anders aussah, denn offensichtlich war der große Raum ein Privileg des Abschlussjahrganges.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf dem Bett am Fenster nieder und verstaute mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ihre Sachen in Schrank und Nachttisch.

Nun saß sie hier, auf diesem Bett in Hogwarts und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Mit Hermine und den Weasleys hatte sie sich ordentlich verkracht. Ok, nur mit den Weasleys! Dumbledore war tot. Ihr Mentor war tot und würde ihr nie wieder etwas beibringen! Und… Voldemort war wieder einmal auf der Höhe seiner Macht und wahrscheinlich die einzige, die ihn noch aufhalten konnte, saß in einem abgelegenen, vollkommen verlassenen Schloss und konnte ihre Zauberkräfte nicht einschätzten. Super, das waren doch tolle aussichten für die Zauberwelt!

So weit, so gut. Oder eher, so weit, so schlecht…

Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Es lagen immer noch ein paar Wochen Ferien vor ihr, und Sophie hatte keine Idee, was sie anstellen könnte.

Nachdenklich drehte sie ihren Zauberstab in den Händen. Wie immer wenn sie ihn berührte, fühlte sie sich warm, geborgen und leicht.

Ihr Zauberstab… Sie könnte versuchen, etwas über ihn heraus zu finden, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie in der Bibliothek etwas über Zauberstab-Inhalte finden würde.

Trotzdem erhob sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen jetzt. Ihr war noch eine andere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit eingefallen. Sie konnte ihre Fähigkeiten ausprobieren und sie vielleicht sogar erweitern!

Mit neuem Elan lief die Gryffindor Richtung 7.Stock. Vor der Wand hinter der, der Raum der Wünsche verborgen lag, hielt sie an und wünschte sich einen Ort, wo sie ihre Fähigkeiten trainieren und erproben konnte. Als die Tür erschien, offenbarte sie einen großzügigen Raum, der an der hinteren Seite eine Glasfront hatte, die auf einen großen Park führte. Sophie war begeistert. Hier konnte sie üben, ohne etwas zu zerstören, sie konnte sogar frische Luft genießen und vielleicht auf ihrem Besen draußen ein paar Runden drehen, ohne, dass sie Angst haben musste, das einer der Lehrer sie auf den Schlossgründen eventuell sah! Und Bücher gab es hier… genau die, die sie brauchte um sich über die Zauber die sie ausführte zu informieren!

Sie ging zu einem kleinen Tisch nahm sich ein Pergament und eine Feder und fertigte eine Liste an, wo sie die herausgefundenen Zauber aufschreiben wollte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte die Schwarzhaarige damit, einen Zauber der ihr gerade in den Sinn kam auszuführen und in den Büchern nach zu schlagen, wie er hieß. Danach trug sie ihn in die Liste ein und schrieb auch noch auf, wozu er zu gebrauchen war und wie er ausgeführt wurde.

Am Abend hatte sie schon eine ganze Menge Zauber ‚neu' gelernt.

Müde verließ Sophie den Übungsraum und ging hinunter in die Küchen. Dort erwartete sie eine angenehme Überraschung: Ein paar Hauselfen blieben über die Ferien in der Schule und waren zwar überrascht, aber erfreut jemanden zu sehen, den sie bekochen konnten.

So kam es, dass Sophie die nächsten Tage vormittags und nachmittags ihre Zauber übte und dann zum Essen in die Küche ging, wo die Hauselfen sie schon freudig mit einem üppigen Mal erwarteten. Kurz um, ihr ging es eigentlich ganz gut!

Doch dann, wie es immer so war, wenn alles in (fast) bester Ordnung war, passierte etwas, dass Sophie aus ihrem Rhythmus riss.

Es war an einem Vormittag und sie war fast mit ihrer Liste fertig, als sie einen fürchterlichen Schreck bekam, als plötzlich eine Eule auf sie zugeschossen kam. Hedwig! Wie sie in den Raum gelangen konnte, war Sophie schleierhaft, doch die Eule war da und streckte ihr ein Bein mit einem förmlich aussehenden Briefumschlag hin.

„Na, meine Süße. Hast du mich gefunden?" Hedwig starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an. Sophie lachte…

„Natürlich. Du findest mich schließlich überall, nicht war!" Die Eule schuhute zustimmend und streckte ihr dann noch mal auffordernd und leicht ungeduldig das Bein hin!

„Lass mal sehen, was hast du denn für mich?" Sie löste den Brief vom Eulenbein. Mit verwirrt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen überflog Sophie den Brief.

Er stammte von Gringotts. Was wollte die Zaubererbank von ihr? Im Brief stand nur etwas von ihrem Verlies.

Am nächsten Morgen trat das schwarzhaarige Mädchen durch die Portale Gringotts' um zu dem gewünschten Termin zu erscheinen. Zögernd trat sie auf einen Schalter zu und schob den Brief zu dem Kobold rüber.

„Äh…Guten Tag…ich habe eine Einladung zu einem Termin." Der Kobold warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief, dann bekam er große Augen.

„Miss Potter!!...Wie schön…äh…, dass sie es einrichten konnten."

„…Jaa…" Sophie war höchst verwirrt. Sowohl in dem Brief, als auch jetzt war sie mit Miss Potter angesprochen worden. Woher wussten die Kobolde von dem Geschehenen? Warum wunderten sie sich nicht?

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Kobold hinter dem Schalter hüpfte dienstbeflissen von seinem Hocker, bedeutete Sophie ihm zu folgen und trippelte auf eine unscheinbare Tür zu. Er klopfte und trat durch die Tür. Dahinter lag ein Raum, der genauso üppig mit Marmor und Goldbelag ausgestattet war wie die Eingangshalle. Allem Anschein nach wurde Sophie tatsächlich zum Bankdirektor gebracht…

„Bitte warten Sie einen Moment. Direktor Belby wird sofort hier sein." Er verneigte sich und trippelte wieder hinaus.

„Guten Tag, Miss Potter." Sophie schrak zusammen. Fast im selben Moment, indem der Kobold verschwunden war, war eine ruhige, selbstbewusste Stimme ertönt. Ohne dass Sophie es mitbekommen hatte, war die andere Tür des Zimmers aufgegangen und ein weiterer Kobold eingetreten.

„Ich bin Mr. Belby, der Direktor von Gringotts. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich habe Sie zu diesem Termin gebeten, da Sie nun volljährig sind und das Erbe ihrer Eltern antreten können. Ich werde Sie zu den Verliesen bringen. Außerdem muss ich noch eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit mit Ihnen besprechen. Aber zuerst bringe ich sie jetzt nach unten."

Kurze Zeit später stand Sophie vor einem Verließ, dass so tief unter London lag, dass sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch durch Stollen und über Schluchten gefahren waren, ohne ein Verlies oder einen anderen Wagen auch nur zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Hier unten waren die Hochsicherheitsverliese.

Sie stand vor einer Verliestür, die weder ein Schlüsselloch, noch irgendwelche Linien hatte. Einfach eine massive Steintür, die nur mit allerlei Runen bedeckt war. Mr. Belby schaute sie auffordernd an. Doch Sophie hatte keine Ahnung was er von ihr erwartete.

„Sie müssen sich hier vor die Tür stellen. Nur Sie können das Verlies betreten, denn seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern brauchen wir die Erlaubnis des lebenden Eigentümers um es öffnen zu können."

„Ach so…Also gut…" Sophie trat direkt vor die Tür. Augenblicklich erstrahlten die Runen in goldenem Licht und Sophie hatte das Gefühl durchleuchtet zu werden. Als sie nicht mehr von dem Licht geblendet wurde, stockte ihr der Atem. Die Tür hatte sich einfach aufgelöst und gab nun den Blick frei auf Berge von Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünsen.

„Wow…unglaublich…das ist alles meins??" Sophie kam aus ihrem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

„Nicht nur das! Was Sie hier Sehen, ist das Vermögen der Potters. Jede Generation der Potters hat außerdem in diesem Verlies Bücher und andere persönliche Gegenstände hinterlegt. Sehen Sie, dort hinten ist noch eine Kammer." Jetzt wo der Kobold sie drauf hin wies, sah Sophie in der hinteren, linken Ecke, einen kleinen Durchgang, der von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Dahinter konnte man schemenhaft einen weiteren Raum mit vielen Regalen erkennen.

Sophie ging langsam und andächtig durch die Berge von Gold auf den kleinen Durchgang zu. Sie war gerade dabei das vielleicht größte Andenken an ihre Eltern zu finden. Die Wände der Kammer, die sie nun betrat waren mit hölzernen Regalen zugestellt. Darauf lagen nicht nur Bücher, auch Schmuck, Dokumente, Fotoalben und allerlei Kleinigkeiten, wie Spielzeug waren zu finden.

Wie verzaubert stand Sophie in dem kleinen Raum und betrachtete mit glänzenden Augen das für sie so wertvolle Durcheinander. Obwohl, sie sich am liebsten alles angesehen hätte, konnte sie aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht die letzte paar Schritte bis zu den Regalen machen. Es war als wenn der Traum, das Fantasiegespinst, dass sie sich gemacht hatte, um sich ihre Eltern vorzustellen, verpuffen würde, wenn sie sich jetzt ‚Beweise' ansehen würde. Nach einer Ewigkeit, trat sie dann aber doch an ein Regal und nahm eine Mappe mit Dokumenten in die Hand. Es waren Briefe und Berichte von einer Potter-Generation, die schon weit zurück lag. Suchend ging sie an den Regalen entlang bis die Dokumente nicht mehr so alt und vergilbt aussahen und auf den Umschlägen neuere Jahreszahlen standen. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Fach, mit der Aufschrift ‚Lily und James Potter'. Ehrfürchtig nahm sie eine der Dokumentenmappen und fing an zu Blättern.

Die Dokumente stammten von Lily. Ihre Mutter hatte Briefe, Tagebucheinträge und Fotos aus ihrer Schulzeit hier hergebracht. Sophie war unendlich froh, dass Lily das getan hatte. So konnte sie endlich einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben ihrer Mutter bekommen.

Nachdem sie viele der Blätter gelesen hatte, standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Dieser Raum hier, war ihr größter Schatz. Schließlich waren nicht nur von ihren Eltern Aufzeichnungen hier, über ihre ganze Familie konnte sie etwas lernen.

Sie ging weiter durch den Raum und kam zu einem Regal in dem Grundbücher lagen. Die Familiensitze und ihre Umbauten waren alle genau verzeichnet. Interessiert suchte sie nach dem Eintrag ihrer Eltern. Sie stutzte. Da stand sowohl das kleine Haus in Godric's Hollow, aber auch ein größeres Anwesen, war verzeichnet. Plötzlich entdeckte sie einen Grundriss dieses Anwesens, der in das Buch hinein geschoben worden war.

Staunend starrte sie auf den riesigen Grundriss. Dann sah sie sich nach Mr. Belby um, rücksichtsvoll am Eingang zurückgeblieben war.

„Mr. Belby können Sie mir sagen, was das hier ist?", sie zeigte ihm den Grundriss, „Das Gebäude ist so groß wie ein Schloss. Warum… Ich dachte, meine Eltern gehörte ein kleines Haus in Godric's Hollow."

„Das ist richtig, aber Ihre Eltern sind nur zur Tarnung in dieses Haus gezogen. Das eigentliche Anwesen der Potters ist dieses hier! Sehen Sie… hier steht der Name und der Standort des Anwesens." Sophie warf einen Blick auf den Namen und ihr Kopf schnippte hoch.

„_Godric's HOLLOW_??"

„Ja das Dorf Godric's Hollow wurde gebaut nachdem das Schloss dort Jahrhunderte lang stand. Die Bauern, die dort die ersten Hütten gebaut haben, dachten wohl so ein großes Schloss würde Schutz bedeuten."

„Aber… wenn das so ein großes Schloss ist, warum ist nicht bekannt, dass es dort steht."

„Weil ein Zauber darüber gelegt wurde, nachdem die Bauern sich am Fuße der Mauern nieder ließen. Die Bewohner wollten wohl nicht belästigt werden. Inzwischen ist im Dorf vergessen worden, warum die Häuser gerade da gebaut wurden. Sie, Miss Potter, können das Anwesen natürlich sehen. Alle Potters und… ähm ja… alle Potters können das Schloss sehen." Sophie runzelte beim Versprecher des Koboldes irritiert die Stirn.

„Ähm…", Mr. Belby räusperte sich erneut, „sind Sie hier fertig?"

„Einen Moment bitte", Sophie holte einen Beutel hervor, dessen Innenraum magisch vergrößert war (AN: Ich fand Hermines Perlenhandtasche im 7. Buch so toll, da musste ich mir die Idee gleich mal klauen und hier einbauen :D) und ging noch mal an den Regalen entlang. Sie steckte ein Photoalbum, ein Buch über die Potters und ein kleines, unscheinbares Kästchen ein, das ihr schon bei ihrem ersten Durchgang aufgefallen war. Außerdem kopierte sie den Grund und steckte die Kopie auch in ihren Beutel. Dann folgte sie dem Kobold zurück ins Geldverlies und steckte auch hier noch etwas Gold in den Beutel.

Während der Kobold sie wieder zu dem Karren begleitete und dann zusammen mit ihr weiter in die Tiefe fuhr, fragte Sophie ihn woher denn die ganzen Kobolde wussten, dass Harry nur ein Trugbild gewesen war. Überrascht erfuhr sie, dass Dumbledore schon an dem Tag, an dem sie bei den Dursleys abgegeben worden war, Gringotts informiert hatte und gewisse Anweisungen hinterlassen hatte.

Inzwischen waren sie unglaublich tief unter den Straßen Londons. Anders als sonst fuhr der Wagen auf nur einer Schiene beständig in die Tiefe. Die wenigen Verliese, die es hier unten noch gab, mussten also alle an dieser Strecke liegen. Doch Sophie sah trotzdem nur den kahlen Fels der Wände. Die Verliese hier unten waren wohl noch extra geschützt.

Schließlich hielt der Wagen mitten auf der Strecke und Mr. Belby hüpfte auf den schmalen Weg, der entlang der Wand lief. Sophie folgte ihm unsicher und blieb vor der kahlen Wand stehen.

„So, dies her ist die erste Überraschung für Sie. Hier, dies ist das Testament von Sirius Black. Sie müssen sich hier vor die Wand stellen und ihr das Testament geben, damit sie weiß, das Sie die wahre Erbin sind."

„… Der Wand _GEBEN_??... Damit sie ‚_WEIß_'??" Mr. Belby sah sie an, als wenn es das natürlichste auf der Welt war, dass Wände denken können. Er nickte ihr noch einmal auffordernd zu und so zog Sophie nur eine Augenbraue hoch, warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und trat dann dicht vor die Wand. Vorsichtig bewegte Sie das Pergament auf die Wand zu und… die Wand sog es einfach auf. Ungläubig beobachtete sie wie die Wand in einem strahlenden Licht aufleuchtete und dann…

Sophie hätte geschrieen, wenn das Gefühl nicht so atemberaubend gewesen wäre.

Sie wurde… _durch_ die Wand gesogen und stand dann in einem Verlies, dessen Goldberge, denen im Potter-Verlies in nichts nachstand.

„Das, Miss Potter, ist das Vermögen der Blacks. Ihr verstorbener Pate hat Ihnen alles vererbt." Mr. Belby war hinter ihr durch die Wand getreten.

Sophie starrte geschockt auf die Goldberge. Sirius hatte IHR das GANZE Vermögen der Blacks vererbt? Bellatrix würde ganz schön sauer sein, dachte Sophie hämisch.

Als sie auch in diesem Verlies einen Durchgang sah, trat sie gespannt in den angrenzenden Raum. Im Gegensatz zum Verlies der Potters war hier gar nichts ordentlich. Bücher stapelten sich überall, auf dem Boden, auf Regalen und auf Kisten, die im ganzen Raum herumstanden.

Ehrfürchtig hob sie eines davon auf. Der Titel lautete: „Wie erkennt man Schwarzmagier und Todesser?" Überrascht starrte Sophie auf das Buch. Dann sah sie schnell die anderen Bücher des Stapels durch: „Schwarzmagische Flüche erkennen und blocken", „Ein Einführungskurs in den Kampf gegen Todesser", „Schwarze- und weiße Magie richtig angewandt", „Illusions- und Täuschungszauber", und so weiter und so fort… und dann „Horkruxe – erkennen und vernichten".

Sophie keuchte auf. Was machten all diese Bücher im Verlies der Blacks, bei einer Familie, die sich in keinem größeren Maß den dunklen Künsten hingeben könnten. War die Familie Black dem Lord vielleicht untreu geworden?

Kopfschüttelnd packte Sophie alle Bücher mit viel versprechendem Titel in ihren Beutel und widmete sich dann den Pergamentrollen.

Auch hier gab es einen Grundriss vom Grimmauldplace, den Sophie ebenfalls mit einem Zauber kopierte. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Sie stand vor einem Regal, das bis oben unter die Decke mit Pergamentrollen gefüllt war. Eine Rolle jedoch war schludrig verschlossen und lag nicht wie die anderen in Reih und Glied im Regal, sondern schräg auf dem Regalrand und drohte herunterzufallen.

Doch am meisten sprang Sophie die hin gekritzelten Worte ins Auge: „An meine liebe Familie, von Regulus Black"

Langsam nahm Sophie die Pergamentrolle aus dem Regal und löste das Siegel.

_Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater, lieber Sirius und lieber Kreacher,_

_ich hoffe ihr findet diesen Brief hier in Gringotts, denn er wird euch erklären, warum ich von einem tag auf den anderen verschwunden bin. Und vor allem du, Sirius, wirst mit den Informationen, die ich euch gebe, das Richtige anzufangen wissen, denn du warst der Einzige dieser Familie, der die Weitsicht und die Menschenkenntnisse besaß, um zu begreifen, dass es nicht Reinblut und Schlammblut, nicht gut und böse und nicht richtig und falsch gibt._

_Ja Mutter, Sirius wurde zu Unrecht von uns verachtet. Vielleicht magst du denken, dass ich nun auch zu einem Verräter geworden bin, doch… nein._

_Du hast nie unter Voldemort gedient – Ja, ich nenne ihn beim Namen, denn ich habe begriffen, dass es zwar Grund gibt ihn zu fürchten, doch ich werde ihm nicht die Ehre erweisen und ihn einen _

_Lord nennen. Das ist er nicht. Er ist kein Mensch mehr, er ist ein Monster, denn er hat keine Seele mehr, jedenfalls keine Ganze._

_Auch das habe ich herausgefunden. Und das betrifft jetzt besonders dich, Sirius. Ich hoffe wirklich, du wirst die folgenden Worte lesen und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen._

_Voldemort hat seine Seele in sieben Teile aufgeteilt!_

_Diese hat er in sechs Gegenständen versteckt. – Horkruxe werden sie genannt. _

_Ich weiß, dass seine Schlange ein Horkrux ist, dass Lucius und Bellatrix einen verwahren und einen habe ich selber gefunden. _

_Diesen Brief habe ich vor meiner Suchaktion geschrieben, denn danach habe ich nicht mehr lange zu leben. Ich werde den Horkrux Kreacher geben, in der Hoffnung, dass der ihn zerstören kann. _

_Dieser Horkrux ist ein Medaillon von Slytherin. Ich vermute Voldemort hat versucht von allen Gründern einen Gegenstand zu bekommen. Ich weiß aber nicht genau welche und wo sie sind._

_Aber auf jeden Fall trägt Voldemort einen Seelensplitter noch in sich. Deshalb kann er erst getötet werden, wenn alle Horkruxe vernichtet sind._

_In diesem Verließ werdet ihr Bücher über die Horkruxe finden und über den Kampf gegen Todesser._

_Mutter, Vater, ich hoffe auch ihr werdet euch doch noch für die richtige Seite entscheiden, damit mein Tod nicht umsonst war. Und du, Sirius.._

_Entschuldige bitte, wie ich dich in den letzten Jahren behandelt habe. Hoffentlich können der Orden und du aus meinen Informationen einen Nutzen ziehen._

_Kreacher, ich habe dir eine fast unmenschliche Aufgabe auferlegt. Das tut mir Leid, doch wünsche ich dir trotzdem viel Glück. _

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet in einer bessern Welt leben…_

_Regulus _

Sophie standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie den Brief sinken ließ und ihn dann in ihre Tasche schob.

Sie hätte es Sirius gegönnt, dass er diesen Brief gelesen hätte, doch es war offensichtlich, das Regulus' bittere, reumütige Worte nie denen zu Ohren gekommen waren, für die sie bestimmt waren.

Sophie war Regulus sehr dankbar, denn seine Informationen würden nun doch noch nützlich sein. Sie wusste jetzt wo das Medaillon war und dass Bellatrix auch noch einen Horkrux verwahrte.

Leise schniefend ging sie zu dem Kobold hinaus und würgte seine Frage mit einer raschen Handbewegung ab. Er nickte und setzte sich mit Sophie wieder in das Wägelchen, doch dieses fuhr weiter nach unten und nicht nach oben, wie Sophie erwartet hatte. Sie frage sich WIE weit es überhaupt noch nach unten ging und WELCHE Verliese dort unten lagen. Welche Reinblüterfamilien waren so reich und hatten so viel Einfluss?

„Mr. Belby, wo fahren wir noch hin? Im Verlies der Potters und Blacks waren wir doch jetzt!"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass es noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu bereden gibt."

„Ja, aber ich dachte, die Erbschaft von meinem Paten…"

„… ist nur eine kleine Überraschung gewesen. Und selbst das nicht wirklich, das Sie ja schon informiert wurden, dass Ihr Pate Sie als Erben eingesetzt hat. Heute haben Sie nur das gesamte Ausmaß dieser Erbschaft erfahren. Aber da Sie jetzt fragen, werde ich es Ihnen schon mal auf dem Weg erzählen. Zum Einen hat Albus Dumbledore Ihnen auch etwas vererbt…"

„WAS??"

„… und zum Anderen können Sie mit Ihrer Volljährigkeit ein weiteres Erbe antreten. Dieses Erbe ist die wichtige Angelegenheit, die ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss, denn seit Jahrhunderten konnte es von niemandem mehr angetreten werden."

„Warum das denn nicht? Und warum kann ich es jetzt plötzlich antreten?" Sophie war höchst irritiert.

„Weil das Erbe nur von demjenigen angetreten werden kann, der von BEIDEN Elternteilen das magische Blut, das Blut dieser uralten Zaubererfamilie in den Adern hat.

„Aber meine Mutter war Muggelstämmig!"

„Nein, das nicht ganz richtig: Vor langer, langer Zeit wurde in dieser Familie eine Squib geboren und von ihr aus setzte sich die Reihe der nichtmagischen Personen fort, bis… bis es vollkommen vergessen war, dass immer ein Familienmitglied der Familie Ihrer Mutter das alte Erbe noch in den Adern hatte, und nicht, wie gedacht, nur nichtmagisches Blut. In der Familie Ihres Vaters jedoch wurde das Erbe auch immer in einem Elternteil weiter gegeben. Und nun vereinen Sie die beiden Teile des Erbes in sich. Deshalb sind Sie die einzig wahre Erbin von…", er machte eine eindrucksvolle Pause, „… Godric Gryffindor!"

Da war sie, die Erklärung für ihre besonderen Zauberkräfte!

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr habt vor allem am Ende alles Verstanden. Wer noch Fragen hat kann gerne nachfragen.

Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen, auch über ein Kritikfreudiges! Das gilt auch für alle SCHWARZLESER!! Ich weiß, dass ihr da seid! Wie wär's mal mit einem kleinen Hallo?? Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen!

Für alle die, die schon Sommerferien haben, wünsche ich eine erholsame Zeit und für alle anderen: Durchhalten, der Urlaub kommt noch!!

Ach ja, ich wollte noch sagen, ich hab mir mal wieder vorgenommen mehr zu schreiben, vor allem in den Sommerferien, denn in 8 Wochen kann ich für ein halbes Jahr rein gar keine FF mehr schreiben, denn ich gehe nach Kanada. Und da ist Deutsch tabu!

Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich dieses Versprechen auch einhalte. Ihr könnt natürlich dazu beitragen, indem ihr fleißig reviewt!! Hehe… °g°

Jaja, ich weiß, dass ich Reviewsüchtig bin, das braucht ihr mir nicht zu sagen!

LLG fanjana


	7. Verwandtschaft

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Autor: **fanjana

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings…leider… Naja, wenigstens Sophie gehört mir. Das ist doch auch was… ;)

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta:** ist **Schatten.Licht!! **An dich gehen ganz viele Kekse und Schokolade. :)

Hallo Leute.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Laptop hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, indem er alle meine Dateien gelöscht hat. Leider hat auch eine Systemwiederherstellung nichts gebracht. Sonst wäre das Chap schon vor 2 Wochen da gewesen… Sorry :(

Naja, jetzt ist es ja da. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vor allem die neuen Entwicklungen…

Ich muss allerdings sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht… Nur 2 Reviews für das längste Chap dieser Story… Ich hätte mehr erwartet. :( Vielleicht bei diesem Chap. °Hoffnungsvoll umher guck°

Trotzdem vielen Dank an die, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ihr seid spitze!!

Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen…

**Kapitel 6**

**Verwandtschaft**

Sophie saß wie erstarrt da.

Godric Gryffindor?? Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein, oder? ODER?? Der sprechende Hut hatte sie einst nach Slytherin stecken wollen und jetzt sollte sie die Erbin von Gryffindor sein? Unmöglich.

Andererseits… Es würde ihre übernatürlichen Zauberfähigkeiten erklären und warum ihr Zauberstab ZWEI magische Kerne enthielt. Aber warum hatte sie dann unübersehbare Slytherin-Eigenschaften? Parsel zum Beispiel!

Sie saß immer noch starr in dem Wägelchen und starrte vor sich hin. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich… Gryffindors Erbin… Unglaublich.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mr. Belby. Sophie blickte ihnen einen Moment aus trüben Augen an, bis sie aus ihren Gedanken auftauchte und ihre Augen sich klärten.

„Ja, ja doch, es ist alles… in Ordnung. … Ich war nur… ein bisschen überrumpelt."

Mr. Belby lachte leise. „Na das ist auch nur allzu verständlich. Ich kann Ihnen leider auch nicht mehr erklären, da ich selber nicht allzu viel weiß, aber wir sind jetzt auch beim Verließ. Ich denke dort wird sich einiges aufklären." Er deute auf einen hellen Fleck vor ihnen, der sich aus der Dunkelheit schälte.

Sophie schaute gespannt auf die Formen die sich aus der Dunkelheit schälten und riss geschockt die Augen auf.

Vor ihnen lag eine Höhle, eine riesige Halle die von einem warmen Glühen erfüllt war. In der hinteren Wand konnte man vier Türen erkennen. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, keine _Türen,_ Tore oder Portale traf es eher, denn sie waren so groß, dass selbst ein Riese keine Probleme haben würde durch sie hindurch zu treten. Auf jedem waren ein Wappen und eine große Menge an Runen eingraviert. Auf dem ganz linken Portal waren die Runen blau und das Wappen stellte einen stolzen Adler da. Das Wappen daneben war das von Slytherin. Dementsprechend waren die Runen grün und die Schlange wand sich züngelnd über den Stein. Das ganz rechte Portal war gelb und Helga Hufflepuffs Dachs war darauf eingraviert. Und daneben… war das Portal Godric Gryffindors. Die roten und goldenen Runen leuchteten und der Löwe in der Mitte des Wappens hatte stolz das Maul zu einem Brüllen geöffnet.

Doch trotzdem waren es nicht diese vier, wirklich eindrucksvollen Tore, die Sophie ungläubig erstarren lies. Vier…Drachen.

Sie hatte jeweils die Farbe des Gründers, vor dessen Verlies sie Wache hielten. Alle vier waren riesig groß und sahen sehr stolz aus. Stolz und wild, doch trotzdem wirkten sie friedlich, ja fast sanft. Und jetzt fiel Sophie auch auf, dass sie nicht angekettet waren. Sie konnten sich frei in der Halle bewegen. Doch obwohl sie sich noch leibhaftig an ihr 4. Schuljahr erinnern konnte, hatte sie keine Angst, dass die riesigen Tiere sie angreifen würden. Sie standen einfach nur da und sahen ihnen entgegen, als Sophie zusammen mit dem Direktor aus dem Karren stieg.

„Mr. Belby…", sie räusperte sich, „Mr. Belby, warum fliegen diese Drachen nicht weg? Sie sind doch gar nicht angekettet."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es. Als Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ihre Verliese hier anlegten, schickten sie jeden Kobold weg und bestanden darauf alles selber zu machen. Damals war keiner wirklich begeistert, denn es war eigentlich gegen die Ehre der Kobolde Gringotts, aber sie widersprachen natürlich nicht. Als sie nach einer Woche wieder hier herunter durften, fanden sie diesen Ort genauso vor, wie wir jetzt auch. Es hat sich seitdem nichts verändert."

„Aber die Drache… Sie brauchen doch Futter und… warum fliegen sie denn nicht weg? In ihre Freiheit?"

„Wie gesagt, es weiß keiner. Wir vermuten inzwischen, dass die Gründer einen Vertrag mit den Drachen geschlossen haben. Sie wirken, wie sie sehen, nicht wie gewöhnliche Drachen. Vielleicht beleiben sie ja aus eigenen Stücke hier. Denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Zauber so stark sein kann, einen Drachen zu bändigen und ihn gehorsam zu machen. Und dann auch noch nach dem Tod des Zauberers der den Zauber gesprochen hat. Nein, ich denke die Gründer haben alle zusammen einen Vertrag mit diesen Drachen geschlossen. Doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was so wichtig für die Drachen sein könnte, das das Opfer das sie bringen, indem sie hier unten bleiben, aufwiegt. Etwas muss ihnen so wichtig sein, dass sie sogar das Tageslicht, den Wind und das Fliegen aufgeben. Nur die Frage ist, wann wird der Einsatz den sie gestellt haben eingelöst und was passiert danach. Den Gründern muss doch klar sein, dass bei einem Vertrag von der Art, die wir vermuten, die Drachen irgendwann verschwinden. Und was dann? Wer bewacht dann die Verliese? Fragen die wir wohl erst dann lösen werden, wenn die Drachen irgendwann wirklich mal verschwinden, oder vielleicht werden wir es nie erfahren. Nun, wie dem auch sei. Sie sollten jetzt das Verlies betreten und damit Ihr Erbe antreten."

Sophie nickte langsam. Sie beobachtete immer noch die Drachen und grübelte über die Worte des Kobolds nach. Schließlich resignierte sie. Dieses Rätsel würde sie hier und jetzt nicht lösen. Also richtete sie sich auf und tat einen Schritt auf das Tor Gryffindors zu. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah den Direktor fragend an.

„Kommen Sie nicht mit?"

„Nein. Sie werden die vier Wächter dulden, denn Sie sind eine wahre Erbin. Doch ich habe dort nichts zu suchen. Sie werden alleine gehen."

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich das Verlies öffnen kann."

„Ich auch nicht!" Sophie starrte ihn an.

„W…Was?"

Mr. Belby lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Sie sind die erste wahre Erbin eines der Gründer!"

„Aber… Tom…"

„…Riddle. Ja, er war ein Erbe. Aber als er das begriff wagte er es nicht hier her zu kommen. Vielleicht wusste er noch nicht mal von dem Verlies und ist auch nie auf die Idee gekommen das ein Nachlass Slytherin existiert. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Erbschaft nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Von den Kobolden Gringotts hätte zwar auf seinen Wunsch hin niemand etwas erfahren, aber Tom Riddle war ein Slytherin. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so eine Nachricht nicht an die Öffentlichkeit verkaufen und daraus ordentlich Profit schlagen würde. So sind Sie die Erste, die die Möglichkeit bekommt eines der Verliese zu betreten. Auch ich bin sehr gespannt was passieren wird. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn es so weit ist und Sie vor dem Tor stehen, werden Sie wissen was zu tun ist, oder das Tor öffnet sich ganz alleine. Nun gehen Sie. Viel Glück!"

Sophie nicke ihm zu, holte tief Luft und drehte sich um, um auf den roten Drachen zuzugehen, der ihr ausdruckslos entgegensah.

Sie wurde zusehends unsicherer, denn keiner der vier Giganten bewegte sich. Einzig ihre Augen folgten jedem ihrer Schritte. Schließlich stand sie vor dem roten Drache. Eine Sekunde lang sahen sie sich in die Augen - der Drache hatte eindrucksvolle goldene Augen, in denen eine unglaubliche Güte und Sanftheit glomm – , dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Sophie passieren, biss sie direkt vor dem Tor stand. Sie konnte die Runen und das Wappen jetzt ganz genau erkenne, obwohl alles so riesig aussah, jetzt wo sie direkt davor stand. ‚Was jetzt wohl passiert' dachte sie in einem Moment noch, und im nächsten erklang plötzlich eine warme, freundliche Stimme.

„_Dreh dich um!_"

Sophie drehte verwirrt den Kopf. Wer hatte da gerade gesprochen? Mr. Belby konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn dieser stand viel zu weit entfernt. Wer war es dann gewesen?

„_Hier, Kleines. Sieh mich an._"

Sophie starrte den Drachen an. War er es gewesen, der gesprochen hatte? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Langsam trat sie wieder auf den Drachen zu bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Dieser senkte langsam den Kopf, um mit ihr auf gleiche Augenhöhe zu kommen und dann…

Ihr Verstand sagte: SCHREI und lauf weg… Doch ihr Herz und ihr Gefühl sagte etwas anderes: Dass alles in Ordnung sei und alles was passierte genau so sein sollte.

Denn… der Drache hatte sie in eine Wolke aus glühendem Feuer gehüllt. Warmes, prickelndes Drachenfeuer, das an ihren Armen hinauf züngelte, ihre langen Haare in eine Wolke aus Funken und kleinen Flämmchen verwandelte… Und doch… spürte Sophie nur ein ähnliches Gefühl wie bei ihrem Zauberstab nur tausendmal stärker.

Sie hörte wie in weiter Ferne Mr. Belby schreien und gewahrte am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, dass er versuchte zu ihr zu gelangen und dass die anderen Drachen ihm den Weg vertraten, doch sie blickte noch immer in die goldenen Augen des Drachen und badete in seinem Feuer. Sie wunderte sich noch nicht mal wirklich, dass sie nicht verbrannte, denn das Feuer war schließlich ein Teil von ihr.

„_Nimm deinen Zauberstab und tipp mit ihm das Tor an. Dabei sage die Worte ‚Ich bin die wahre Erbin Godric Gryffindors'_"

Sophie drehte sich wie in Trance um und ging wieder auf das Tor zu, eine Flammenschweif hinter sich herziehend. Als sie ihren Zauberstab zog züngelten um ihn genau wie um ihren Körper Flammen. Sie leckten über ihre Kleider, Arme und suchten sie Wege durch ihre Haare, bis es aussah, als hätte sie keine Haare auf dem Kopf, sondern züngelnde Flammen. Und ihr Zauberstab verwandelte sich in ein Flammenschwert.

Jetzt stand sie vor dem Tor, blickte noch einmal zurück, sah den Drachen, der kurz den großen Kopf senkte und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann berührte ihr Zauberstab das Tor, genau auf dem Kopf des Löwen auf dem Wappen.

„Ich bin die wahre Erbin Godric Gryffindors!"

Ein warmes goldgelbes Licht explodierte, machte sie blind und ließ die Welt in golden erstrahlen. Alles gleißte, glänzte und leuchtete. Sophie schloss geblendet die Augen, doch das strahlende Licht drang durch ihre Lider, wenn auch jetzt ein bisschen erträglicher. Dann spürte sie, wie sie durch die Luft und durch etwas Anderes, Festeres – Stein? - gesogen wurde. Das Licht verschwand und Sophie stand in dem Verlies Godric Gryffindors. Und vor ihr stand… ein Mann, Sophie keuchte auf…das konnte doch nicht sein. Es war aber so:

Godric Gryffindor!

Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen starrte den Mann vor sich fassungslos an. Es konnte nicht fassen, wirklich vor einem seiner Vorfahren zu stehen. Aber es war so.

Die Flammen um Sophie waren inzwischen erloschen und sie stand vollkommen unversehrt da und blickte Godric Gryffindor an. Als das Schweigen schließlich peinlich wurde, lächelte der Mann und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Willkommen! Willkommen meine Liebe. Ich denke deinem Gesichtsausdruck mach zu schließen, weißt du wer ich bin. Ja, ich bin, bzw. war Godric Gryffindor! Natürlich habe ich es nicht geschafft so lange zu leben. Aber ich habe meinen Geist, meine Seele hier in diesen Räumen verankert, um mein Wissen und mein Können an meinen Erben weiter zu geben. Deshalb bin ich hier. Also erschrick nicht. Und jetzt, darf ich fragen wer ihr seid? Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, in welche Richtung sich meine Linie fortgesetzt hat."

Sophie starrte ihn immer noch an und musste sich jetzt erst mal räuspern bevor sie antworten konnte. „Ähm, chrm, ich bin Sophie Potter. Meine Eltern waren James Potter und Lily Evans!"

„Ah ja, Potter und Evans. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber du sagtest ‚waren'. Sind sie tot? Was ist passiert? Ich habe leider nichts von der Welt mitbekommen, da ich ja hier unten eingesperrt war."

Sophie sah ihn ungläubig an. Wollte er allen Ernstes behaupten, nichts, aber auch gar nichts von Voldemort zu wissen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begann dann zu erzählen. Von Voldemort, dem Tod ihrer Eltern, ihrer Zeit bei den Dursleys, der Schulzeit auf Hogwarts, Sirius, seinem Tod, der Prophezeiung, den Horkruxen, dem Tod Dumbledores und schließlich von ihrer Rückverwandlung und ihren extremen Zauberkräften.

Der alte Zauberer hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört und sie kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Als Sophie schließlich geendet hatte, fühlte sie sich leicht und befreit und sie merkte, dass es ganz gut war, sich die ganzen Sorgen mal von der Seele zu reden. Godric Gryffindor trat vor, nahm sie in die Arm und Sophie schmiegte sich dankbar an ihn.

„D…danke", schniefte sie, „das hab ich gebraucht."

Der Gryffindor tätschelte ihr nachsichtig die Schulter. „Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, wird die Zaubererwelt von einem schwarzen Magier der Spitzenklasse bedroht und du bist dazu auserkoren ihn zu vernichten."

Sophie nickte.

„Hm, hm, hm. Was machen wir da. Hm. Du hast auch gesagt, du hättest jetzt besonders starke Zauberkräfte… Ja, ich denke da hast du Recht. Aber das du jeden Zauber _weißt_ das wird nur in den ersten Tagen so sein. Ich denke es liegt daran, dass deine Fähigkeiten sich jetzt mit Macht zurückmelden. Ja, so wird es sein. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass deine ganzen Fähigkeiten wieder verschwinden, nein. Du wirst nur nicht mehr jeden Zauber _wissen_. _Ausführen_ kannst du weiterhin jeden Zauber. Du musst sie nur alle üben. Nun gut. Dafür bin ich schließlich hier. Ich werde mit dir trainieren. Und dann bist du so gut vorbereitet, dass sich Voldemort, oder wie dieser Trottel heißt, warm anziehen muss." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Kopf hoch, es wird schon!"

Sophie lächelte dankbar zurück. „Vielen Dank Mr. Gryffindor."

„Aber nicht doch. Ich heiße Godric. So und jetzt siehst du dich hier erst mal um. Ich denke es gibt hier das ein oder andere, das du gut gebrauchen kannst. Wenn du fertig bist, werde ich dir auch noch zwei Artefakte geben, die dir sicherlich weiterhelfen."

Sophie erkundete in der nächsten halben Stunde das Verlies der Gryffindors. Anders als in den anderen Verliesen Gringotts, war dieses hier mit Teppichen und Lampen ausgestattet. Auch waren die Wände gestrichen, sodass eine beinahe wohnliche Atmosphäre herrschte. Natürlich waren sowohl Wände, als auch Teppiche in Rottönen gehalten.

Überall standen Regale und Vitrinen. Dicke Folianten, magische Artefakte, Schmuckstücke und andere wertvolle Sachen waren darin verstaut. Bei vielen Dingen wusste Sophie gar nicht was sie darstellen sollten. Demnach waren sie entweder Familienerinnerungen, oder getarnte magische Artefakte.

Zwei Sachen fielen Sophie besonders ins Auge. Das Eine war ein kleines, flaches Medaillon, das gar nicht übermäßig hübsch war. Auch war es nicht mit Rubinen oder dergleichen besetzt, aber es hatte Ausstrahlung, die Sophie klar machte, dass es ein sehr, sehr mächtiges Artefakt war. In das Gold waren kleine Runen eingraviert. Sophie rief nach dem Gryffindor.

Sie deutete auf das Medaillon: „Was ist das? Es strahlte eine solche Macht aus! Was bewirkt es?"

„Ah, du hast das Medaillon von Labislou entdeckt. Ja, du hast Recht, es ist sehr machtvoll, denn es kann seinen Träger unsichtbar machen, wann immer er das will. Aber nicht nur einfach unsichtbar. Nein, es ist als wenn du Luft bist. Du kannst also durch andere Personen oder Wände hindurchgehe, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Ja, ja, ja. Ich denke du solltest es mitnehmen und tragen. Es könnte dir nützlich sein, denn es ist effektiver als ein Tarnumhang oder ein Zauber. Das Medaillon von Labislou kann nicht entdeckt, oder aufgespürt werden." Er zog einen Zauberstab und tippte gegen die Vitrine, und nah dann das Medaillon heraus und legte es Sophie um. Es schmiegte sich an ihre Brust und nahm sogleich ihre Körpertemperatur an.

„Um Unsichtbar zu werden sage einfach die Worte: ‚Labislou, verstecke mich!' Und um wieder sichtbar zu werden ‚Labislou, enttarne mich!'"

„Labislou, verstecke mich!" Sophie keuchte überrascht auf. Sie fühlte zwar noch ihren Körper, aber er wirkte leicht und schwerelos. Sie bemerkte, dass Godric sich aufmerksam umsah, wobei sie doch immer noch direkt vor ihm stand. Probeweise ging sie auf die Vitrine zu und… durch sie hindurch. Selbst der mit Zaubern gesicherte Glasschrank hielt Labislou nicht auf. Bewundernd wandte sie sich zu Godric um, und ging auch durch ihn einfach hindurch und er… zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Sophie selbst fühlte sich auch nicht anders. Das Durchtreten eines Körpers geschah vollkommen Gefühllos.

Überwältigt sprach sie die nötigen Worte um wieder sichtbar zu werden. „Labislou, enttarne mich! Merlin, das ist ja unglaublich. Hast du eigentlich mein Keuchen am Anfang gehört?"

Der Gryffindor bejahte. „Du bist zwar unsichtbar und körperlos, aber nicht lautlos. Das solltest du immer bedenken. Trotzdem wird dir Labislou bestimmt noch viele gute Dienste erweisen."

Sophie stimmte ihm nickend zu und ging dann auf das Buch zu, das ihr ins Auge gefallen war. Es war kein gedrucktes Buch, sondern sah aus wie ein Tagebuch. Darauf waren die Worte _Animagi werden, leicht gemacht_ geschrieben. Sie hatte natürlich schon viele Bücher über Animagi gesehen, aber dass dieses Handgeschrieben war, hatte sie doch stutzig gemacht.

„Was ist das hier für ein Buch. Godric? Wenn es über Animagi ist, warum ist es dann Handgeschrieben und sieht aus, wie ein Tagebuch?"

„Weil es so etwas wie ein Tagebuch ist! Ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt, mit dem man schneller, früher und vor allem einfacher ein Animagus wird. Aber was das wichtigste und neue ist, du kannst mit diesem Zauber nicht nur lernen _ein_ Animagus zu werden, sondern du kannst _zwei_ Tiergestalten bekommen. Und wenn du ein sehr mächtiger Magier bist, manchmal sogar _drei_."

„WAS?? Aber…aber normalerweise lernt man doch einfach so, sich in seine Tiergestalt zu verwandeln. Dafür wird doch kein Zauber verwendet. Und wie soll man mehrere Tiergestalten haben. Dann weiß der Körper doch gar nicht, in welches Tier er sich verwandeln soll."

„Halt, halt. Du verstehst es nicht ganz richtig. Du verwandelst dich nicht immer mit dem Zauber. Er soll dir nur am Anfang alles erleichtern. Aber ich erkläre es dir am Besten, wenn ich es dir beibringe."

„BEIBRINGEN??"

„Ja, natürlich. Ein Animagus zu sein, ist immer nützlich. Und dann gleich Mehrere ist besonders praktisch. Bei deinem Magiepotenzial ist es vielleicht sogar möglich, drei Tiergestalten zu erschaffen."

Fassungslos sah Sophie ihn an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. SIE sollte ein DREIfacher Animagus werden?? Unglaublich.

„Na komm, jetzt schau mich nicht so fassungslos an. Die Überraschungen die hier auf dich warten sind noch nicht vorbei." Mit diesem Versprechen, wandte er sich um und ging in einen anderen Raum, ebenfalls auf eine Glasvitrine zu. Drin lag eine Kette mit einem seltsam dick aussehenden Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger war ein tropfenförmiger Rubin, in den goldene Runen eingearbeitet waren. Der alte Zauberer nahm sie heraus und _zog_ sie auseinander, bis aus einer Kette zwei geworden waren und der Rubin an jeweils einer Seite flach war.

„Diese Ketten ermöglichen es ihren Trägern per Gedanken zu kommunizieren. Sie können sich also in Gedanken unterhalten, auch wenn sie meilenweit von einander entfernt sind. Und wenn die beiden Träger sich sehr gut kennen und können sie durch diese Ketten Eins werden. Jedenfalls in Gedanken. Dann sehen sie nicht nur was ihre Augen sehen, sondern sehen gleichzeitig was der andere sieht. Es ist natürlich sehr schwierig sich dabei zu konzentrieren, aber man kann es üben, dass man wirklich gleichzeitig beide Sichten problemlos nutzt. Vor allem im Kampf ist das sehr, sehr nützlich. Bis du aber eine Person gefunden hast, der du die Kette geben möchtest, rate ich dir sie als Eine zu tragen."

Sophie nahm ehrfürchtig die Kette in empfang und legte sie sich um. Ihr erster Gedanke war natürlich Hermine. Diese würde über die Kette begeistert sein. Ron sicherlich auch. Was einem da für Möglichkeiten offen standen. In den Prüfungen…

Sophie bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie Godric zu einer Vitrine folgte und er ihr ein zierliches, goldenes Armband umlegte. Erst als sie das Bändchen um hatte und es sich ihrem Handgelenk angepasst hatte, erwachte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das Bändchen war wirklich sehr, sehr schön. In das Gold waren Rubine und Runen so eingearbeitet, dass es aussah, als fliege ein kleiner Drache über das Armband. Fasziniert drehe Sophie ihre Hand um seinem Flug zu folgen.

„Was kann dieses Bändchen?"

„Zaubern!"

„Häh?"

„Tipp es mit deinem Zauberstab an und du wirst damit zaubern können, genauso gut wie mit deinem Stab. Allerdings…"

Sophie holte sofort ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte leicht auf das Bändchen an ihrem rechten Arm. Augenblicklich hatte sie wieder das Gefühl zu fliegen, hoch hinaus, von wärmenden Flammen getragen. Das Gefühl klang schon im nächsten Moment wieder ab, doch es verschwand nicht ganz und Sophie fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hob den Arm und wollte ein Buch schweben lassen, doch obwohl sie den Zauber mehrmals aussprach, geschah gar nichts. Verwirrt blickte sie wieder zu Godric.

„…Allerdings erst nach einiger Übung." Vollendete er seinen Satz lächelnd. „Wir werden das zusammen noch üben. Keine Angst. Schon bald beherrscht du das Zaubern mit dem Armband perfekt. Und jetzt komm, wir wollen den armen Kobold dort draußen doch nicht Stunden warten lassen."

Er führte sie wieder zum Ausgang und drückte sie zum Abschied noch einmal kurz an sich. Sophie wollte schon gehen, als sie sich noch einmal mit gerunzelter Stirn umdrehte.

„Muss ich denn immer hier her kommen, wenn wir trainieren? Kannst du nicht mitkommen?"

„Du weißt doch, Sophie. Mein Geist ist an dieses Verlies gebunden. Aber sei unbesorgt. Du wirst einen Weg finden. Schon bald. Und er wird leicht zu begehen sein. Verlass dich drauf."

Warum mussten diese Zauberer nur immer in Rätseln sprechen? Ärgerlich drehe Sophie sich um und stieß das große Tor auf. Fast schwerelos schwang es auf und Sophie verließ das Verlies ihres Vorfahren.

* * *

So, das war's.

Eigentlich, wollte ich noch eine weitere Szene hier ans Ende setzten, aber nun ist das Kapitel doch schon wieder lang genug. Dafür wird es aber auch nicht allzu lange mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauern, ich habe schließlich schon ein Grundgerüst. :)

Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, auch wenn das Kapitel eher ein Übergangskapitel war.

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review?

LLG Fanjana


	8. Das Training beginnt

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings…leider… Naja, wenigstens Sophie gehört mir. Das ist doch auch was… ;)

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es gibt schon viele Geschichten dieser Art und ich hoffe diese ist nicht zu abgedreht.

**Beta: Schatten. Licht**

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür ist das Chapter auch besonders lang!

In diesem Kapitel wird es einen ersten, entscheidenden Schritt geben, aber bitte lasst euch nicht zu verwirren! UND es muss nicht unbedingt das sein, wo nach es aussieht… Seid ihr jetzt verwirrt? Am Ende des Chaps werdet ihr es verstehen!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 7**

**Das Training beginnt…**

Als Sophie das Verlies ihres Vorfahren verließ und das Tor mit einem dumpfen Schlag zufiel, eilte Mr. Belby mit besorgtem Blick auf sie zu.

„Miss Potter. Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ich konnte nichts tun! Als der Drache Feuer spuckte hielten die anderen Drachen mich auf. Ich konnte nicht zu Ihnen gelangen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte!" Hilflos stammelte er vor sich hin.

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Mir geht es gut. Das Drachenfeuer war nur eine Art Schlüssel, damit ich in das Verließ gelangen konnte. Mir ist wirklich nichts geschehen."

„Ach…ach so. Haben Sie denn alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vorgefunden?"

Sophie nickte zustimmend. Auf dem Rückweg nach oben schwieg sie die ganze Zeit und ging auch nicht auf das Drängen des Koboldes ein, ihm zu erzählen, was sie in Gryffindors Verlies gefunden hatte. Irgendwann hatte er dann eingesehen, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen würde. Er hatte jedoch sehr wohl das schmale Bändchen an ihrem Handgelenk bemerkt, aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

Als sie schließlich wieder in die große Marmorhalle traten, wollte Sophie sich schon zum Ausgang umwenden, als der Direktor sie noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Miss, wir müssen noch die formellen Angelegenheiten regeln. Sie haben zwar schon die drei Erbe angenommen, aber ich fürchte, der Papierkram bleibt Ihnen nicht erspart. Außerdem habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie auch von Albus Dumbledore etwas vererbt bekommen haben. Wenn Sie mir bitte noch einmal folgen würden." Ohne zu sehe, ob sie ihm auch folgte ging er wieder auf die sein Büro zu. Schweren Herzens folgte Sophie ihm. Eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber so schnell wie möglich nach Godrics Hollow. Aber nun gut, das würde sie auch noch durchstehen.

In dem Büro des Kobolds ließ sie sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und wartete, während Mr. Belby alle möglichen Pergamente auf seinen Schreibtisch legte.

„So, ich denke jetzt hätten wir alles…", murmelte er, und fuhr dann lauter fort, „Ja. Also diese drei Dokumente müssen Sie noch unterzeichnen, damit auch offiziell bestätigt ist, dass Sie das Erbe angenommen haben… Ähm, und einen Tropfen Blut müssen Sie noch auf Ihre Unterschrift setzen."

Seufzend griff Sophie nach der Feder, die der Kobold ihr hinhielt und setzte ihre Unterschrift auf die dafür vorgesehenen Linien. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, beschwor ein Messer und ließ einen Tropfen ihres Blutes auf die Unterschriften fallen.

„Vielen Dank auch! Und jetzt kommen wir noch zu Dumbledores Testament." Er rief einen Kobold, der wohl in einem angrenzenden Raum gewartet hatte und der kam mit einer kleinen Schachtel und… Fawkes herein.

„Was? Fawkes? Wie kommst du denn hier her? Ich dachte er ist nach Dumbledores Tod verschwunden."

„Ja, das dachten wir auch, aber als wir das Testament Dumbledores bekamen, erschien auf einmal der Phönix in einer Stichflamme. Warum, stellte sich heraus, als wir das Testament öffneten. Albus Dumbledore hat Ihnen seinen Phönix vererbt. Es ist zwar nicht ungewöhnlich ein Haustier zu vererben, aber normalerweise sollte man bei einem Phönix vorsichtig sein, da diese Tiere ihre Besitzer selbst erwählen. Also kann es passieren, dass Fawkes Sie nicht akzeptieren wird, was ich aber ausschließe, denn in diesem Fall wäre er nicht hier geblieben, bis Sie eingetroffen sind."

Fawkes gurrte zustimmend und flog von dem Arm des Koboldes auf Sophies Schulter, wo er vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf an ihre Wange lehnte. Dann trällerte er erfreut und kniff ihr genau wie Hedwig zärtlich ins Ohr. Sophie lachte.

„Na, erkennst du mich noch? Natürlich, oder. Ja, ich hab dich ja auch lieb.", sie streichelte Fawkes und wandte sich dann wieder an Mr. Belby.

„Vielen Dank. Was hat Dumbledore mir noch vererbt?"

Der Direktor winkte seinen Kobold heran und öffnete die Schachtel. Darin lagen ein Brief, ein Portrait Dumbledores, ein kleines Büchlein und … Sophie stockte der Atem … das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor! Sie starrte die Waffe, die sie 4 Jahre zuvor aus dem Hut gezogen hatte an.

„Das Schwert…aber, aber wieso vermacht er mir das Schwert?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Albus Dumbledore hat nur in seinem Testament ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass das Schwert an Sie gehen sollte. Das Ministerium hat ganz schön viel Ärger gemacht, dass das Schwert Dumbledore gar nicht gehöre und er es deshalb gar nicht weiter vererben kann. Aber da haben sie nicht mit uns gerechnet!", erklärte Mr. Belby stolz, „Wir konnten ihnen klar machen, dass Sie sehr wohl ein Recht auf das Schwert haben, da Sie eine Erbin Gryffindors sind!"

Sophie war schockiert! „Aber, aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass das Ministerium weiß, dass ich in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen bin und noch dazu die Erbin Gryffindors!"

„Nein, sie wissen nur, dass Harry Potter der Erbe Gryffindors ist, mehr nicht. Denn in allen Dokumenten, die Sie betreffen, steht der Name Harry Potter. Dumbledore war sehr gründlich, als er Ihnen damals eine andere Identität gab. Es gibt wirklich nur ein Dokument, das beweist, dass Sie einst Harry Potter waren. Und auch nur eine Handvoll Leute, die dies wissen. Und das Ministerium wird bestimmt nicht an die große Glocke hängen, dass sie sich all die Jahre in Hogwarts eingemischt haben und sich dabei über den Erben eines Gründers hinweggesetzt haben. Sie haben schließlich nie daran zweifeln lassen, dass Sie mit den Methoden des Ministeriums nicht einverstanden sind. Die Gesellschaft mag auch noch so sehr vor dem Ministerium kuschen, wenn sich herausstellt, dass Harry Potter der Erbe Godric Gryffindors ist, dann wird keiner mehr die Machenschaften des Ministeriums gutheißen, die Sie nicht unterstützen. Und natürlich hätten Sie dann auch keine Ruhe mehr. Wenn bekannt wird, wer Sie wirklich sind. Aber darüber sollten Sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen. Ihr Geheimnis ist einfach zu gut von Dumbledore geschützt worden. Nur wenn es einmal nötig sein sollte, können Sie mit diesem Dokument beweisen, wer Sie sind." Nach seiner langen, und beruhigenden Erklärung schob der Direktor ihr eine amtlich, aussehende Pergamentrolle zu.

„Vielen…vielen Dank. Ich würde es allerdings schätzen wenn Sie dieses Dokument in das Verlies der Potters bringen würden. Dort ist es am sichersten."

„Wie Sie wünschen. Gut, dann sehen Sie sich bitte diese anderen Sachen hier, die Dumbledore Ihnen noch vererbt hat, an."

Sophie zog die Kisten zu sich heran. Vorsichtig strich Sie über das Schwert. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr zweites Schuljahr, als sie eben jene Waffe in das Maul eines Basilisken gerammt hatte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was Dumbledore mit diesem Erbstück bezweckte, aber es war bestimmt noch nützlich. Dumbledore tat schließlich nie etwas ohne Grund.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter. Der Brief war bestimmt das Testament. Sophie würde es zusammen mit dem anderen Dokument in ihr Verlies bringen lassen. Dann waren da noch das Portrait und das Büchlein. Sophie verstand nicht, warum Dumbledore ihr ein Bild vererbte. Sie würde ihn auch ohne ein Portrait von ihm immer im Gedächtnis behalten. Naja, der weise alte Mann war schon immer etwas verrückt gewesen.

Und das kleine Büchlein? Sophie nahm es heraus und blätterte es durch. Es waren Tagebuch- Einträge. Doch vollkommen nutzlose. Da lautete es ‚_Die Schüler stellen wieder viel zu viel Mist an._' An einer anderen Stelle hieß es: ‚_Heute ist wirklich wunderbares Wetter._' Und dann wieder: ‚_Die Hauselfen habe sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen mit dem Festmahl._'

Sophie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Was sollte das alles? Warum ließ Dumbledore ihr ein Buch mit lauter nutzlosen Einträgen zukommen? Wollte er, dass sie im Nachhinein noch etwas über sein Leben erfuhr? Fragend wandte sie sich an den Direktor doch ehe sie den Mund auf machen konnte, sagte dieser:

„Sie können genauso wenig damit anfangen wie wir, nicht? Ja, auch das Ministerium hat sich die Finger wund geblättert, aber auch sie haben keine geheime Botschaft gefunden. Nun, Dumbledore wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Rätsel des Buches noch lösen werden. Gut, haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Sophie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie starrte immer noch auf Dumbledores Tagebuch. Dann gab sie sich jedoch einen Ruck und verpackte die Erbstücke ebenfalls in ihrem Beutel.

„Wären Sie so freundlich diesen Brief auch in das Verlies der Potters zu bringen!?"

„Natürlich! Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!"

* * *

Sophie verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und trat dann endlich wieder auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Nach der Kühle von Gringotts brannte die Sommersonne schon fast unerträglich heiß, doch Sophie genoss die Wärme und reckte ihr Gesicht einen Moment in den Himmel. Dann ging sie zügig auf die Portschlüsselzentrale zu. Dort bekam sie einen alten Kochtopf, der sie an den Waldrand nahe dem Dorf Godrics Hollow brachte.

Lächelnd betrachtete sie das Dorf, welches idyllisch in der Nachmittagssonne lag. Und hier sollte irgendwo das Schloss ihrer Vorfahren sein. Unglaublich! Entschlossen begann sie den kleinen Fußmarsch zum Dorf!

Als sie den Dorfplatz schließlich erreicht hatte, sah sei jedoch nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Dorf voller Muggel. Trotzdem verlor die Gryffindor nicht gleich den Mut, schließlich war das hier das Dorf in dem ihre Eltern gelebt hatten. Wenn sie schon nicht das Schloss fand, konnte sie sich trotzdem ihr altes Elternhaus ansehen.

Langsam bummelte sie durch den idyllischen Ort. Schließlich erregte doch etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit: ganz am Ende einer Sackgasse, die nach hinten hin immer ungepflegter war, stand die Ruine eines kleinen Hauses. Obwohl teilweise sogar ganze Balken bis auf den gehweg ragten, warfen die Muggel, die vorbei liefen nicht den kleinsten Blick auf die Ruine. Doch Sophie zog das Häuschen geradezu magisch an, vielleicht weil es genau das war, denn manche Leute gingen geradewegs durch einen besonders weit auf den Bürgersteig reichenden Balken…

Aufgeregt ging Sophie näher ran, sie hatte so eine Ahnung was das für ein Haus war. Diese wurde bestätigt, als sie das Holzschild sah, das am schief in den Angeln hängenden Tor stand.

Der Gryffindor traten die Tränen in die Augen, als sie die Inschrift, die angab, dass hier ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren und die vielen in das Holz geritzten Glückwünsche der Leute für sie bzw. Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort sah. So viele Menschen waren hier her gekommen um ihr Glück zu wünschen.

Lange Zeit stand Sophie schweigend da und starrte auf ihr Elternhaus, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und schrieb mit ihm ein Wort in das Schild: Danke!

Nach einigem Zögern belegte sie das Wort mit einem Zauber, sodass die Kerben leicht funkelten und niemand sie übersehen konnte und drehte sich dann um und verlies das Dorf in die gleiche Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

Seufzend gestand sie sich ein, dass sie Mr. Belby wohl hätte fragen sollen wo das Schloss lag bzw. wenn es mit Magie versteckt war, wie sie es betreten konnte.

Auf halben Weg zwischen Dorf und Waldrand, an einem alten Stützpfeiler drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Geburtstort um. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln zuckte über das Gesicht der Gryffindor. Dann stutzte sie und drehte sich um.

Sophie stand auf einem Feldweg, der hoch zum Wald führte. Fast genau auf halbem Weg stand an einem kleinen Graben direkt am Weg eine alte, verwitterte Steinsäule. Das Mädchen trat näher um sich die Gravuren im Stein anzusehen. Allerdings waren sie auch schon so verwittert, dass Sophie nichts erkennen konnte. Trotzdem hob sie die Hand und fuhr leicht mit den Fingern eine der Kerben nach, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine natürlichen Furchen waren.

Ein Beben riss sie von den Füßen und ein greller Lichtblitz blendete sie, sodass sie die Augen schließen mussten.

Als sie sie wieder öffnen konnte, stand die Säule immer noch am gleichen Platz, allerdings war sie nicht mehr länger alt und verwittert, sonder neu und sah aus, als wenn sie gerade erst fertig gestellt worden war.

Doch das war es nicht, was ihr die Kinnlade runterklappen lies. Die Landschaft hatte sich zwar nicht großartig verändert, aber aus dem natürlichen Waldstück und den Feldern war ein gepflegter Park geworden. Ein gepflasterter Weg, der mit kleinen Büschen, Bäumen und Statuen gesäumt war, führte auf das Waldstückchen zu.

Und dahinter… dahinter erhob sich ein gewaltiges Schloss!

Sophie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass DAS Godric's Hollow war.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die Zinnen, Türme und Erker an, die sich hinter dem Wald erhoben! Dieses Schloss war größer als Hogwarts! Sie fragte sich, wie eine einzelne Familie in so einem riesigen Gebäude leben wollte, wo man sich zwar gut aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber deshalb doch bestimmt ziemlich einsam war. Trotzdem, dieses Schloss war atemberaubend und Sophie brannte darauf das ganze Gebäude zu sehen.

Als sie ein Wiehern hörte wandte sie sich wieder zum Weg um. Was ihr bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen war, war dass direkt hinter dem schmiedeeisernen Zaun eine Kutsche mit 4 Schimmeln stand.

Zögernd ging Sophie auf das große Tor zu. Es war am oberen Rand mit Spitzen besetzt und sah auch so ziemlich schwer aus. Sophie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht darüber klettern konnte, aber eigentlich erwartete sie das auch nicht wirklich. Sie war schließlich die Eigentümerin, da konnte sie ja wohl _durch_ das Tor gehen. Entschlossen stemmte sie sich gegen das Tor, doch es rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Verwirrt trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Äh Hallo? Geh auf? Sesam öffne dich?" Natürlich passierte nichts. Sie hatte es auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Zögernd trat sie noch einen Schritt zurück und siehe da, als sie 3 Schritte vom Tor entfernt stand, begannen die beiden Flügel langsam nach außen zu schwingen, bis Sophie von einem offenen Tor eingeladen wurde, einzutreten.

Immer noch verunsichert, ging sie auf die Pferdekutsche zu und betrat den Wagen, der große Fenster in den Türen und Wänden hatte, sodass sie sich das Gelände in Ruhe ansehen konnte.

Überall waren kleine Gebüschgruppen und Blumenrabatte, die sehr gut gepflegt waren. Mit einem Schmunzeln musste sie daran denken, dass hier bestimmt ziemlich viele Hauselfen von Hermine NICHT befreit werden wollten!!!

Staunend betrachtete die Gryffindor diesen erstaunlichen Park. Als die Kutsche jedoch in den Wald einfuhr begriff das Mädchen, dass das hier wohl nur der „Vorgarten" gewesen war. Bei dieser Erkenntnis klappte Sophie die Kinnlade runter.

Fawkes auf ihrer Schulter trillerte amüsiert. Gedankenverloren streckte Sophie die Hand aus und kraulte den Phönix. Sie konnte immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass er einfach so den Besitzer gewechselt hatte. Klar, Dumbledore war tot, aber Sophie war sich sicher gewesen, dass niemand den Phönix je wieder sehen würde, nachdem er nach der Beerdigung verschwunden war. Und jetzt war er hier… bei ihr. Sie war darüber sehr froh, denn nun musste sie das hier alles nicht alleine erkunden und durchstehen. Vielleicht wusste Godric ja Fawkes Verhalten zu erklären.

Doch jetzt konnte Sophie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn das Waldstückchen nahm sie voll und ganz in Beschlag.

Es war nicht nur einfach ein Walsstückchen – NEIN! Es war ein Märchenwald!

Sie sah Zentauren, die ihr freundlich zunickten, Seen mit glasklarem Wasser, Lichtungen mit den erstaunlichsten Pflanzen, riesige Bäume, kleine Bäche und hin und wieder auch einen etwas größeren Strom, der eine Klippe hinunter stürzte und das alles war durch kleine Pfade verbunden.

Und dann – Sophie stockte der Atem – stand auf einer Lichtung ein Einhorn!

Das Einhorn sah sie an und dann… neigte es den Kopf. Und Sophie begriff, dass der Phönix auf ihrer Schulter angesprochen war, denn auch er neigte kurz den Kopf.

Im nächsten Augenblick war diese ungewöhnliche Konversation auch schon wieder zu Ende, denn die Kutsche hatte die andere Seite dieses wundersamen Waldes erreicht und Sophie tat sich ein Anblick auf, den sie nie wieder vergessen sollte.

Das Schloss – es war mindestens genauso groß wie Hogwarts – stand am Rand eines großen Sees mit glasklarem, leicht türkisfarbenem Wasser. Sophie konnte nur die Fassade aus Sandsteinen sehen. Der Rest des Schlosses lag nach hinten hin zu den Wiesen, Wegen, Flüsschen und Gebüschgruppen. Es war ein durch und durch idyllischer Anblick. Der Garten war eine Mischung aus Park und natürlicher Landschaft, die zwar gepflegt war, aber komischerweise immer noch ganz natürlich aussah. Direkt ans Schloss grenzte der Park mit Blumenrabatten, Kieswegen, Liegewiesen und Bänken, aber nicht weit dahinter begann eine hügelige, vollkommen natürlich Landschaft. Sophie konnte sogar den Geruch von reifem Getreide wahrnehmen.

Die Kutsche fuhr nun direkt auf den See zu, da dieser genau zwischen Wald und Schloss lag und Sophie erwartete jeden Moment, dass sie anhielt damit sie in ein Boot umsteigen konnte. Es geschah jedoch nichts. Die Kutsche fuhr einfach weiter.

Und dann kam plötzlich Bewegung ins Wasser. Eine Art Strudel, nein, berichtigte sich Sophie, es war kein Strudel, denn die Bewegung im Wasser erstreckte sich von einem Ufer zum Anderen. Auf jeden fall war klar, dass da etwas Langes aus der Tiefe emporstieg.

Es war eine gläserne Brücke, die sich schlussendlich direkt auf die Wasseroberfläche legte. Und die Kutsche fuhr immer noch mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit auf den See. Sophie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, doch das Glas hielt und dank diesem hatte sie nun einen einzigartigen Blick in den See. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass er eiskalt sein musste, denn alle Seen, die so klares Wasser hatten, waren kalt. Sie musste das später unbedingt überprüfen. Und dann sah sie Fische und Pflanzen aller Art. Und sogar Seepferdchen waren zu sehen.

Sie war so in den Anblick dieses Unterwasserschauspiels vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass die Kutsche vom See runter fuhr und direkt vor dem Eingangsportal hielt.

Fawkes zwickte ihr leicht ins Ohr und die Schwarzhaarige erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und stieg langsam aus.

Staunend sah sie an der hellen Fassade hoch. Und dann wurde das große Portal aufgestoßen und eine Flut von Hauselfen strömte heraus.

„Miss Gryffindor!!!", „Trottel, die Herrin heißt ‚Potter'", „Miss Potter!!!", „Ach, wir freuen uns ja so, dass Ihr hier seid", „Genau, endlich ist mal wieder jemand hier!", „Wir wollen uns ja nicht beschweren, aber manchmal ist es doch etwas langweilig", „Sei still, du willst die Herrin doch damit nicht belästigen!"!

Die Hauselfen redeten alle durcheinander, aber eins hatten sie gemeinsam: Sie strahlten mit ihren schneeweißen Schürzchen um die Wette und waren offensichtlich überglücklich.

Sophie jedoch sah jetzt etwas unglücklich aus. Wie sollte sie die kleinen Wesen nur beruhigen? Außerdem hatte sie doch gar nicht genug Aufgaben für sie. Sie war schließlich ganz allein!

Einer der Hauselfen schien ihr Unwohlsein, wohl zu spüren.

„Seid leise", piepste er erstaunlich laut, „seht ihr denn nicht, dass ihr die Herrin unglücklich macht?" Mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich an Sophie. „Miss Potter, Herrin, ihr müsst sie entschuldigen. Wir freuen uns so, dass sie hier sind. Ich bin Sally. Wenn die Herrin einen Wunsch hat, Sally ist stets zu Diensten!"

Sophie musste über die übereifrige Elfe lachen. Lächelnd sagte sie:

„Danke Sally, aber nenne mich doch bitte nur Sophie, ja?!"

„Natürlich Miss Sophie! Was immer Ihr wünscht! Aber jetzt müssen wir hineingehen. Ihr werdet erwartet."

Verwirrt folgte Sophie der Hauselfe. Die Anderen Elfen wichen respektvoll zur Seite. Als sie jedoch Sophies freundliches Lächeln sahen, trauten sich einige den Mund aufzumachen. „Willkommen Herrin!" hörte Sophie immer wieder. Sie lächelte dankbar zurück.

Dann war sie in der großen, hellen Eingangshalle, die mit zwar gefliest war, aber zum Teil mit Teppichen bedeckt war. An den Wänden hingen keine Bilder von allen Gryffindors, nein, es hingen ganz normale Bilder dort. Manche waren sogar erstaunlich modern. Außerdem standen viele kleine Tischchen mit Blumen an den Wänden und in fast jeder Ecke stand eine überdimensionale Vase.

Sally schien Sophies Interesse zu bemerken, denn sie sagte:

„Sally ist untröstlich, aber Sally hat den Auftrag Euch gleich zum Meister zu bringen. Zu gerne würde Sally Miss Sophie das Schloss zeigen, aber sie hat einen Befehl." Die kleine Elfe wirkte wirklich untröstlich, deshalb erwiderte Sophie schnell:

„Das macht doch nichts, Sally. Ich kann es mir doch auch nachher noch ansehen!"

Sally schien nicht wirklich beruhigt, führte sie aber trotzdem die breite Steintreppe gegenüber hoch. Dann ging es durch unzählige Gänge, die alle hell und freundlich aussahen und schon wie in der Eingangshalle waren ein paar Bilder und Blumen an den Wänden. Und noch eine Treppe und noch eine und noch eine. Sophie hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren. Wie sollte sie sich her nur je zu Recht finden?

Schließlich blieb die Elfe vor einer breiten Flügeltür am Ende eines Ganges stehen.

„Hier sind wir. Miss Sophie wird in diesem Raum erwartet. Wenn Ihr noch etwas benötigt, Sally hilft der Herrin gerne weiter."

Na, das mit ‚der Herrin' musste wohl noch ein bisschen geübt werden. Sophie grinste.

„Danke Sally." Sie drehte sich um und stieß die Türen aus dunklem Holz auf.

Drinnen erwartete sie…

Godric Gryffindor!

* * *

Als Sophie die Augen aufschlug, war ihr sofort klar, das sie wohl ohnmächtig geworden war. Anscheinend jedoch nur für ein paar Sekunden, denn sie lag auf dem Boden, direkt hinter der Tür.

Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit Godric. Dabei war es doch das Naheliegendste. Trotzdem, sie hatte gedacht, er könne das Verlies bei Gringotts nicht verlassen. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum!

„Na junge Dame, damit haben wir wohl nicht gerechnet, nicht? Ist die Überraschung gelungen?"

Sophie richtete sich stöhnend auf. „Jaaa… sie ist gelungen. Herzlich Glückwunsch. Aber wie kannst du hier sein? Ich dachte du kannst Gringotts nicht verlassen?"

„Kann ich auch eigentlich nicht. Aber von diesem Raum gibt es eine direkt Verbindung zum Verlies in Gringotts. Also kann ich hier her kommen, aber diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Aber darum geht es ja auch gar nicht. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir deine Geschichte über Voldemort noch mal durch den Kopf habe gehen lassen. Meiner Meinung nach, brauchst du Hilfe!"

Sophie schnaubt. Auf DIE Idee war sie auch schon gekommen. Godric ignorierte sie und fuhr fort:

„Also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich unterricht und dir alles beibringe was ich weiß. Na gut, so viel eben, wie Zeit für ist!"

Sophie stand der Mund offen.

„WAS???"

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später apparierte die Gryffindor auf das Hogwartsgelände. Das Schloss, das so märchenhaft in der goldenen Abendsonne lag, riss sie kurzzeitig aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie war immer noch total perplex.

Natürlich hatten sie heute noch nicht mit dem Training angefangen. Godric hatte ihr nur erläutert, nach welchem System er sie unterrichten wollte. Sie hatten lange darüber diskutiert ob Defensiv- oder Offensivzauber nun wichtiger waren. Schlussendlich hatte Godric sich durchgesetzt, dass sie keinen einzigen Angriffszauber brauchen würde, wenn sie schon gleich beim ersten Zauber ihres Gegners außer Gefecht gesetzt werden würde.

Dann hatte der Gründer sie ohne Widerworte nach Hogwarts geschickt, damit sie ihre Sachen holen konnte. Sophie hatte das zwar lieber am nächsten Tag machen wollen, da sie ziemlich müde war und sich lieber noch das Schloss ansehen wollte, aber sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass man sich bei Godric gar nicht erst auf eine Diskussion einlassen musste. Man verlor sowieso.

Deshalb stand sie inzwischen im Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm und packte ihre Sachen. Am Ende sah sie sich noch einmal im Schlafsaal um. Irgendwie war es komisches Gefühl jetzt nach Godric's Hollow zu ziehen. Hogwarts war immer mehr ihr Zuhause gewesen, als jeder andere Ort, sogar mehr als der Grimmauldplatz. Und Godric's Hollow war so neu, ein riesen Schloss, in dem sie ganz alleine war, wo man sich so gut verlaufen konnte. Hogwarts war zwar auch groß, aber sie kannte das Schloss inzwischen wie ihre Westentasche und jeder noch so kalte Korridor war zuhause für sie.

Trotzdem es war ein Neuanfang, und vielleicht auch ein neues Zuhause. Hogwarts würde sie in einem Jahr verlassen müssen und den Ligusterweg hatte sie nie als ein Zuhause angesehen. Und dann? Was kam dann? Der Kampf… Ja, aber ein Zuhause hatte sie trotzdem nicht wirklich, da sie ja jetzt nicht mehr in den Grimmauldplatz zurück konnte. Godrics Hollow war also eine neue Chance!

Noch einen letzten Blick auf ihr Bett werfend, drehte die Gryffindor sich um und verließ ihren Schlaffsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie apparierte ganz bewusst nicht gleich zurück, weil sie dieses Gefühl, als wenn sie ganz normal in die Ferien fahren würde genießen wollte. Langsam durchschritt Sophie altbekannte Gänge und trat schließlich in die Sonne hinaus.

Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Zabini???"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi, *vorsichtig umher schau*

Ich weiß, das ist ein fieser Cliffhanger, aber ich finde, das Ende passt einfach so gut zu diesem Chapter…

Also, was sagt ihr zum Kapitel und vor allem zu den neuen Wendungen?

Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen!!!! Biiiiittttteeee!


	9. Verbündeter

**Titel: **Harry Potter und sein anderes Selbst

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings…leider… Naja, wenigstens Sophie gehört mir. Das ist doch auch was… ;)

**Kategorie: **Drama/Action/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry Potter macht an seinem 17 Geburtstag eine Veränderung durch, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Und zusätzlich muss er kurze Zeit später in den Kampf gegen Voldemort ziehen.

**Beta:** Diesmal niemand, also verzeiht mir die Fehler, ja. Ich wollte es euch so schnell wie möglich on stellen!!!! ;)

Also, hier ist es nun – endlich!!! Ja, ja ich weiß, ist schon wieder ne Ewigkeit her, aber diesmal ist es auch nicht so ein Lückenfüller…

Und inzwischen hab ich mich (nach vielen seeehr lustigen Diskussionen mit NILY[, der ich das Chap widmen möchte, da sie mir sehr geholfen hat!!!!! Danke!!!!]) für das Pairing **Sophie/Blaise** entschieden.

Ich will und kann es leider nicht ausschließen, dass es sich irgendwann noch mal ändert… meine Storys haben es so an sich, sich selbst irgendwann weiter zu schreiben ;)… aber ich denke, es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich!

Sorry, für alle Draco Fans (ich bin selber ein riesiger), aber Blaise passt mit seiner quirligen Art einfach besser in diese Story, außerdem müsst ihr zugeben, dass es schon Haufenweise Harry/Draco Storys gibt. Mit diesen wunderbaren FFs kann ich mich einfach nicht messen… und meine Lieblingsstorys sind nun mal mit diesem Pairing… Zum Glück^^ :D

Aber genug gefaselt… Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Kapitel 8**

**Verbündeter**

Blaise rannte.

Er rannte so schnell wie noch nie in seinem Leben. 'Weg! Bloß weg von hier'.

Keuchend stolperte er über den unebenen Waldboden, den Beutel, den seine Mutter ihm 10 Minuten zuvor mit einem verzweifelten Blick in die Hand gedrückt hatte, dicht an die Brust gepresst.

"Schnell Blaise", hatte sie geflüstert und einen gehetzten Blick über die Schulter geworfen, "du musst hier weg! Bitte beeile dich. DICH soll er nicht bekommen. Nein, nicht das du so endest wie Draco."

Dann war in einem der oberen Stockwerke die Stimme seines Vaters erklungen: "Nott, Macnair, seht in den oberen Stockwerken nach, ob da dieser verdorbene Bengel ist! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, wird er nie wieder auch nur einen Mucks machen können... Nein, ES IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG!!! Und jetzt geht und SUCHT diesen Taugenichts!"

Und Blaise war gerannt.

Er musste die Grenzen des Grundstücks erreichen, vorher konnte er nicht disapparieren.

Eine Wurzel, die er nicht gesehen hatte, ließ ihn der Länge nach hinschlagen und der Beutel entglitt ihm.

"Nein", er wusste nicht was alles dort drin war, doch seine Mutter hatte es für nötig gehalten sich die Zeit zu nehmen ihn zusammen zu packen und ihm zu geben.

Blaise sah sich um. Es war vollkommen still. Kein Vogel gab einen Laut von sich, nichts regte sich. Blaise war mitten im Wald und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er die Schutzbanne, die für ihn gerade zum Gefängnis wurden, schon verlassen hatte oder nicht.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Der Beutel lag unschuldig vor ihm auf dem Waldboden und schien auf ihn zu warten, denn er war aufgegangen und Blaise konnte ein Stück Holz hervorgucken sehen. Erfreut zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er war zwar schon seit einer ganzen Weile 17 aber sein Vater hatte ihm den Stab wie jedes Jahr direkt nach dem Ende des Schuljahrs abgenommen.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn heute geschockt. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm genau wie sein Vater dem Lord treu ergeben war. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum.

Kraft, Zuversicht und Hoffnung durchströmte den Jungen als er den vertrauten Stab umschloss.

Doch Rufe und Lärm rissen ihn dann schnell wieder aus seiner Träumerei. Erschrocken klaubte er den Beutel auf und sprintete weiter. Ein grüner Blitz zischte an ihm vorbei. Blaise drehte während des Laufens den Kopf und sah Nott und seinen Vater mit zornverzerrten Gesichtern hinter sich her rennen. Gerade hob sein Vater erneut den Zauberstab.

Blaise schlug einen Hacken und rannte nun im rechten Winkel von den beiden Männern weg, und so verfehlte der erneut grüne Blitz ihn um einige Meter. Sein Vater hatte auch schon mal besser zielen können, war sein letzter Gedanke, als er aus dem Wald stolperte und sich unmittelbar vor den Häusern des nahe gelegenen Dorfes wieder fand.

Ohne zu überlegen hob er den Zauberstab und disapparierte.

Geschockt riss Blaise die Augen auf. Er war ohne nachzudenken appariert. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? WENN er zersplintert wäre, hätte er wohl nicht darauf vertrauen können, dass sein Vater einen Heiler rufen und ihm helfen wurde.

Blaise schloss seine Augen wieder, als ihm Tränen in selbige schossen. Sein eigener Vater hatte zwei Todesflüche auf ihn abgefeuert. Sein eigener Vater...

Blaise schluchzte auf.

Und seine Mutter? Sie hatte ihm geholfen zu fliehen, sein Vater wurde bestimmt dahinter kommen und sie... Blaise wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

"Hey du? Geht's dir gut?"

Blaise riss die Augen auf. Eine alte Frau stand vor ihm und sah ihn mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Ähm ja, danke, mir geht's gut. Vielen Dank." Blaise bedankte sich noch einmal und drehte sich hastig um, um zu verschwinden und blieb schon wieder wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

Hogwarts.

Der Slytherin war direkt vor die Tore appariert. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte doch eigentlich an gar keinen bestimmten Ort gedacht, er war einfach disappariert in der Hoffnung sein Leben zu retten. Offensichtlich befand sein Unterbewusstsein Hogwarts als den besten Platz um sein Leben zu retten.

Schließlich setzte sich der Slytherin in Bewegung als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die alte Frau immer noch hinter ihm stand und ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Verwundert stellte er am Tor fest, dass er es einfach betreten konnte, und nicht erst sich anmelden musste. So konnte doch jeder einfach ins Schloss oder? Naja, Todesser würden natürlich auch nie auf die simple Idee kommen einfach das Tor zu benutzen.

Als Blaise den halben Weg zum Portal zurückgelegt hatte, fragte er sich plötzlich, was er hier eigentlich wollte. Was erhoffte er sich von McGonnagal? Schließlich waren seine Eltern als Todesser weithin bekannt, wie bei fast jedem Slytherin. Konnte er sich zur Not vielleicht irgendwo im Schloss verstecken bis das Schuljahr wieder anfangen würde... eine sehr trostlose Aussicht.

Oder er...

"Zabini?!"

Blaise blieb sofort stehen. Er hatte gerade das Eingangsportal erreicht, als es aufgestoßen wurde, bevor er es berühren konnte. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Mädchen. Leicht fasziniert ließ Blaise den Blick über ihre Erscheinung gleiten. Keine Frage, sie sah gut aus, verdammt gut.

"Zabini? Hast du die Sprache verloren? Ich rede mit dir! Kannst du gefälligst mal antworten?!" Blaise konnte sich für einen Moment gerade noch davon abhalten erschrocken zurück zu zucken. Hatte er schon seit einer ganzen Weile das Gefühl, dass ihn das Gesicht des Mädchens an irgendwen erinnerte, so hatte sich dieses Gefühl jetzt zur Gewissheit entwickelt. Gesicht, Haar- und Augenfarbe, der Tonfall und die bissigen Worte... das alles erinnerte ihn so sehr an Harry Potter, dass es schon fast beängstigend war. Würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er sagen, er stand gerade der Zwillingsschwester von dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte gegenüber.

„Äh… ähm…" Man, war das peinlich! Ein Slytherin stammelte doch nicht! Und doch wusste Blaise nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Es war vor allem nicht hilfreich, dass er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, einem weiblichen Potter gegenüber zu stehen. Dem hätte er jetzt eine gepfefferte Antwort gegeben, doch einem Mädchen, noch dazu einem fremdem Mädchen wollte er so was nicht an den Kopf werfen.

„Was?", blaffte die Schwarzhaarige ihn an, „fehlen dir jetzt die Worte? Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

Wie? Hatte er jetzt was verpasst? Nicht nur, dass sie seinen Namen kannte, nein sie wusste anscheinend auch, dass er nach Hogwarts ging. Aber sie doch nicht, oder? Verzweifelt versuchte Blaise sich an sie zu erinnern. Nein, ein Mädchen, das so gut aussah, wäre ihm doch bestimmt aufgefallen. Schließlich schaffte der Slytherin es dann doch noch sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen??? Kennen wir uns vielleicht?" Überrascht bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Junge, wie erst ein verwirrter, dann ein entsetzter und schließlich ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck in ihren Augen erschien. Außerdem war sie es, die plötzlich anfing zu stottern. Was war denn jetzt plötzlich los?

„Ähm… ach… ach weißt du, meine Freundin geht hier auf die Schule. Und… und sie hat mir von dir… also von euch Slytherins erzählt…"

Ja, klar, dachte Blaise. Die log ja mal so was von wie gedruckt. Aber egal, wenn sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte, dann eben nicht.

„Okay…", erwiderte er langsam, „dann will ich dich mal nicht aufhalten. Schönen Tag auch noch."

Er wollte sich schon an ihr vorbeischieben, als sie ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

„Ach komm schon, jetzt hau nicht gleich ab. Ich… Also meine Freundin hat erzählt, dass ihr Slytherins alle Todes… nun, dass viele von euch auf der dunklen Seite kämpfen. Warum bist du also hier?" Sie schien wohl plötzlich eine Eingebung zu haben, „Du willst doch hier nicht rumspionieren, oder?"

Blaise schaute sie verdattert an. War die so blöd, oder tat sie nur so?

„Mädel, ich gehe hier zur Schule! Warum sollte ich einen Ort ausspionieren, den ich wie meinen eigenen Zaubertrankkasten kenne… Und… Scher mich nicht mit den Todessern über einen Kamm! Mit denen will nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden." Blaise konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme am Ende vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut immer mehr zu Zittern begann. Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn mit Leuten wie seinem Vater zu vergleichen, die ihre eigenen Familienmitglieder angriffen.

„WAS?" Dieses dreiste Mädel hätte er fast vergessen. „Du… hast wirklich nichts mit den Todessern zu tun? Das nehm' ich dir nicht ab!"

Blaise schnaubte inzwischen vor Wut. „Pass auf! Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, und was du hier machst, aber deine nette Geschichte über eine Freundin, die dir von Hogwarts erzählt hat, kannst du gleich mal wieder vergessen. Du kennst dich zu gut aus! Du gehst auch nach Hogwarts.", die Schwarzhaarige öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Blaise lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen, „… nein, lass mich ausreden. Es interessiert mich auch gar nicht, warum du mir nicht sagen willst, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist… Ich will nur meine Sicherheit und von diesem ganzen Scheiß hier nichts mehr wissen. Verstanden?"

Sie war von seinem Vortrag offensichtlich überrumpelt, denn sie öffnete und schloss diesen wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ohne, dass etwas zu hören war, außer: „Äh…äh…"

Blaise musste gegen seinen Willen anfangen zu Lachen. „Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Und ich muss jetzt zu McGonnagal. Mal sehen was sie mir so anbieten kann. Wir sehen uns…" er sah sie kurz an, „… oder auch nicht…"

Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und ging dann an ihr vorbei ins Innere des Schlosses.

* * *

Als Blaise Zabini hinter Sophie im Schloss verschwunden war, erlangte sie endlich ihre Beherrschung wieder. Wer rechnete aber auch schon mit einem geläuterten Slytherin. Noch dazu einem, der so schlau war, dass er raus bekam, dass sie hier nach Hogwarts ging und dann aber nicht wissen wollte, wer sie wirklich war.

Genau in diesem Moment traf die schwarzhaarige eine Entscheidung und Fawkes, der unsichtbar auf ihrer Schulter saß, gurrte zustimmend, als sie sich umdrehte und Zabini nacheilte.

„Hey Zabini, jetzt warte doch mal!"

Genannter drehte sich eindeutig genervt um. „Was ist denn jetzt noch?"

Und während er da so in typischer Slytherinpose stand, mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, war Sophie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war. Fawkes nahm ihr die Entscheidung dann aber just in dem Moment ab, als sie sich grad umwenden wollte. Und zwar mit der einfachen Aktion sich wieder sichtbar zumachen. Zabini war so überrascht, dass er sich die Blöße gab, und einen Schritt nach hinten zu stolperte. Sophie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Faawkes! Musste das sein? Das hätten wir auch schonender machen können." Der Phönix gurrte jedoch nur fröhlich vor sich hin. Sophie seufzte. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Also, Zabini, dieser Phönix hier hat ja gerade wunderbar rücksichtslos bewiesen, dass er dir vertraut. Toll. Wirklich super. Naja, wie dem auch sei, Fakt ist jedenfalls: Du brauchst jemanden, der dich in Sicherheit bringt, und ich brauch jemanden, der sich mit Slytherins, Todessern und schwarzer Magie auskennt. OK, zugegebener Maßen, ich brauch halt allgemein Hilfe und du passt mir grad hervorragend ins Bild. Gut, können wir dann los? Ich hab keinen Bock McGonnagal über den Weg zu laufen und ihr zu erklären, warum ich gerade DICH mitnehme." Da der Slytherin immer noch geschockt auf der gleichen Stelle stand, ging sie auf ihn zu und rüttelte ihn kurz an der Schulter.

„Zabini! Nun komm schon! Hier kriegst du sowieso keine Antworten… zu viele Ohren, du weißt schon!"

* * *

Blaise stand immer noch stocksteif da. Er war viel zu geschockt, von dem was gerade passiert war.

Dieses komische Mädchen hatte doch allen Ernstes einen Phönix auf der Schulter. Und wenn sich seine Ohren nicht komplett getäuscht hatten, dann war das Dumbledores Phönix… Vielleicht sollte er noch mal zu der Theorie mit Potters Zwillingsschwester zurückkehren. Das wäre nämlich grad die einzig logische Erklärung.

Und hatte dieses Mädchen – bei Merlin, so wie die sich benahm konnte sie nur in Gryffindor sein – ihm gerade angeboten ihn zu verstecken und ihm Sicherheit zu gewähren, wenn er ihr im Gegenzug etwas über die Todesser und schwarze Magie erzählte? Konnte er auf solch ein Angebot wirklich eingehen? Klar, es klang unglaublich verlockend, aber SIE war ihm ganz schön suspekt. Und wenn seine Intuition nicht täuschte (und das hatte sie noch nie getan), dann war sie wahrscheinlich eine Gryffindor. Konnte er einer Löwin soweit trauen, ihr sein Leben anzuvertrauen? Unter normalen Umständen hätte er nie und nimmer etwas anderes als NIEMALS geantwortet, aber verdammt… sein eigener Vater hatte gerade versucht ihn umzubringen. Da durfte er ja wohl etwas von der Rolle sein. Und SIE half ihm da auch nicht gerade…

Während Blaise noch das Für und Wieder abwog, wurde es dem Phönix wohl offensichtlich zu bunt, denn er erhob sich, flog zu Blaise und landete vertrauensvoll auf dessen Schulter. Das empörte „FAWKES!!!" von der Schwarzhaarigen bekam der Slytherin nur am Rande mit. Zu sehr zogen ihn diese rot-goldenen Augen, die ihm so wissend bis tief in seine Seele blickten, in ihren Bann. Und dann neigte der Phönix seinen Kopf, gurrte ihm ins Ohr und rieb seinen Kopf einmal an seiner Wange. Dann blickte er ihm noch einmal in die Augen (Blaise meinte so etwas wie ein Lächeln in ihnen zu erkennen) und flog wieder zurück zu dem Mädchen.

Dass diese Aktion Blaise half nicht mehr so komplett geschockt zu sein, konnte man nicht gerade behaupten, aber es hatte ihn auf jeden Fall zu einer Entscheidung ermutigt. Der Phönix war ihm offenbar gut gesonnen und wenn ein Phönix ihn mochte, dann konnte ihm wohl kein Schaden drohen. Deshalb nahm sich der Italiener jetzt zusammen und erwiderte den trotzigen Blick des Mädchens.

„Also gut, ich nehme an. Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung. Ich will deinen Namen wissen. Und zwar deinen richtigen Namen. Keine ausgedachten oder ähnliche Namen!"

Triumphierend sah er, wie sie mit sich haderte. Aber wenn diese Abmachung funktionieren und ihnen Beiden etwas positives bringen sollte, dann mussten sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen. Und was war bitte so schlimm daran ihren Namen zu sagen.

Als sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, auf ihn zukam und dann mit unbeweglicher Miene ihren Namen nannte, wusste er es. Doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon mit ihm von den Schlossgründen disappariert.

Der Slytherin hatte das allerdings kaum mehr geschockt. Das was ihn wirklich geschockt hatte, war ihr Name:

„Ich heiße Sophie… Potter."

* * *

Erst Stunden später, nachdem sie sich Beide ihre Geschichten erzählt hatten, hatte Blaise wirklich begriffen, dass das kein Witz war, und vor allem WAS dieser einfache Satz für eine Tragweite hatte. Doch nachdem sie mit ihm disappariert war, hatten sich die Ereignisse so dermaßen überschlagen, dass er gar nicht wirklich dazu kam, über dieses Statement nachzudenken.

_**Flashback**_

Vollkommen lautlos erschienen die beiden Jugendlichen vor der unscheinbaren Steinsäule. Während der Apparation hatte Blaise ein merkwürdiges _Abgleiten_ gespürt. Als wenn sie von dem Ziel _wegrutschen_ würden.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht von… Sophie bestätigte ihm, dass sie nicht am gewünschten Ziel angekommen waren. Sie schaute äußerst verwirrt. Nachdem sie einen Moment nachdenklich verharrt war, zuckte sie jedoch mit den Schultern und ging dann auf diese merkwürdige Steinsäule zu und berührte sie.

Nichts passierte.

Sie schien jedoch zufrieden, ging ein paar Schritte zurück, wartet anscheinend auf etwas und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. Es hatte sich jedoch immer noch nichts Augenscheinliches getan. War sie vielleicht verrückt?

„Kommst du?"

Nach ihrer Aufforderung zuckte Blaise nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihr weiter den Weg hinauf. Doch plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Das war der Moment, als Blaise äußerst genervt anfing zu fluchen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Kann denn heute gar nichts normal laufen? Ich blick so langsam nicht mehr durch! Bei Merlin, ich will doch nur endlich mal in Sicherheit sein." Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war seine Bitte anscheinend erhört worden, denn Sophie war wieder aufgetaucht. Allerdings stand sie wieder einige Meter hinter ihm. Blaise war inzwischen vollkommen verwirrt.

„Sophie… oder wie auch immer du heißt, könntest du mir BITTE erzählen, was hier los ist. Oder wenigstens wo wir hin wollen bzw. was du gerade versucht hast zu machen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

Sie war anscheinend auch etwas genervt, dass was-auch-immer nicht so klappte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Zabini, ich hab keine Ahnung warum es nicht funktioniert, also halt die Klappe und komm her."

Ok, alles klar, sie war DEFINITIV mit Potter verwand! Dennoch fügte sich Blaise seinem Schicksal ging zu ihr zurück und ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Und wieder gingen sie ein paar Schritte nach vorne, und wieder wurde er aufgehalten. Diesmal verschwand Sophie jedoch nicht einfach, sondern eiserne Stäbe erschienen plötzlich wie aus dem nichts und machten ein weitergehen unmöglich. Das war dann der Moment, in dem das Mädchen ausrastete.

„Bei Merlins Barte, das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. ER IST WILLKOMMEN, verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt lasst uns endlich durch!" Wen auch immer sie da gerade angebrüllt hatte, es hatte offensichtlich funktioniert. Blaise war mal wieder geschockt erstarrt. Das hatte also nicht funktioniert. Irgendwelche Schutzzauber hatten ihn nicht durchgelassen. Leicht genervt wandte sich Sophie wieder an ihn:

„Endlich willkommen in Godric's Hollow. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich praktisch erst einladen muss." Sie sah ihn leicht zerknirscht an und zog ihn dann auf die Kutsche zu, da er sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte und mit einem so gar nicht slytherintypischen, offenem Mund auf das Schloss zeigte, das sich hinter den Bäumen abzeichnete. Verständlich, dass er so reagierte, sie war ja auch sehr _erstaunt_ gewesen.

Wenig später hatten sie das Schloss erreicht und Sally hatte die beiden Schüler in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer geführt. Blaise hätte es einen _Salon_ genannt, wäre es nicht erstaunlich modern eingerichtet. Nur diese kleine dämliche und vollkommen übereifrige Elfe nervte einfach nur tierisch…

„POTTER, jetzt entlass endlich diese nervige Elfe!!! Da kann man sich ja überhaupt nicht konzentrieren…" Oh man ey, unfähiger ging's ja nun mal gar nicht.

„Ah Zabini… hast dich aber erstaunlich schnell mit dem Namen Potter abgefunden… dafür, dass du vorhin so geschockt warst… Respekt" Klasse Blaise, voll in die Falle getappt. Aber bei diesem Getue, da konnte man ja gar nicht anders, als schnell zu akzeptieren, dass die Beiden verwandt waren. Und wieso musste er sich jetzt bitteschön selbst in Gedanken verteidigen?

„Ach weißt du… es tut einfach so unglaublich gut endlich mal wieder jemanden mit „Potter" anzublaffen. Und du", fauchte er die Elfe an, „zum hundertsten Mal: ICH WILL KEINEN TEE!... nen Whiskey", knurrte er hinterher. Und Sally verschwand mit einem leisen Ploppen. „Endlich", seufzte Blaise und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. „Und nun zu dir: Warum heißt du Potter? Bist du mit dem Typen etwa verwandt?"

„Äh ja… in gewisser Hinsicht… schon. Also ja, bin ich!"

„Oha… du kannst einem echt Leid tun! Mein herzliches Beileid!" Blaise Stimme troff nur so vor Ironie.

„Naja, weißt du, da ist noch ein bisschen mehr…"

„WAS???", unterbrach Blaise sie, „Du bist mit deinem Bruder… Cousin… wie auch immer zusammen???? Oha… wird ja immer besser…"

„Was? Nein, du Trottel, denkst du immer nur an das eine?? Nein, ich… du musst mir erst erzählen, warum du nicht so den Boden vor Voldemorts Füßen küsst, wie alle anderen missratenen Reinblutfanatiker… Vorher kann ich dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen… Sorry!"

„Ich sags ja… so was von definitiv mit Potter verwandt…", murmelte Blaise in seinen imaginären Bart. Dann seufzte er laut und schicksalsergebend auf. „OK, ok… ich fang halt an. Aber mal ehrlich: Erst holst du mich hier her und dann vertraust du mir doch nicht mehr… also, wirklich, typisch Potter. Handeln ohne nachzudenken! Nun denn, die Reihenfolge spielt jetzt eh keine Unterschied mehr!" Ich bin ihr eh vollkommen ausgeliefert, setzte Blaise in Gedanken hinzu, aber das musste man diesem dreisten Mädel ja nicht extra unter die Nase reiben. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Eigentlich ja alles, aber erzähl erst mal warum du überhaupt Schutz suchst und offensichtlich deine Meinung geändert hast… das interessiert mich brennend!"

„Na, das ist doch alles… ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich fang ja schon an. Also, ich war – auch wenn es dich erstaunen mag – noch nie der gleichen Ansicht der Todesser. Da bin ich übrigens nicht der einzige Slytherin… Was? Ist so! Um genau zu sein spaltet sich Slytherin langsam, aber sich in zwei Hälften – die Todesser-in-Spe und die, die mit dieser ganzen Scheiße nichts zu tun haben wollten." Bei seinen letzten Worten lachte Blaise leise und traurig auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit die Tränen, die sich gebildet hatten, nicht über seine Wangen laufen konnten. „Das waren Dracos Worte… Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, ER war derjenige, der am Allerwenigsten mit diesem Krieg etwas zu tun haben wollte. Und leider… Verdammte Scheiße, diese kleinen Verräter haben doch wirklich alles… jeden Versuch Dracos die so genannte Anti-Kriegs-Gemeinschaft auf die Beine zu stellen… das ALLES haben sie seinem Vater erzählt… und jetzt… jetzt…" Blaise brach ab und holte zittrig Luft. „Seine Eltern haben wie so viele andere auch die Grenze zwischen harter Erziehung und Misshandlung nicht mehr gesehen. Das war auch der Grund, warum wir uns gegen den Krieg stellen wollten… den nur dieser beschissene Krieg ist Schuld am Verhalten unserer Eltern. Jedenfalls… jedenfalls, ich will gar nicht wissen, was Dracos Vater mit ihm anstellen wird… Du siehst: Die Vorurteile Slytherin gegenüber waren für manche Leute echt unfair. Mein Vater war genauso wie Lucius nicht sehr angetan von unseren „_Rebellionsversuchen_"… Der Slytherin schnaubte bei dem Wort höhnisch. „Und heute Morgen… heute Morgen…" doch nun kam Blaise nicht mehr gegen die Tränen an. Er schluchzte zwar nicht richtig los, doch die stummen Tränen auf seinen Wangen reichten schon, um Sophie vollkommen zu überfordern.

Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen. Wenn er erstmal herausgefunden hatte, wer sie wirklich war, dann würde er sie umbringen. Erst Recht, nachdem er sich gerade so geöffnet hatte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass hinter den Fassaden Slytherins so große Probleme lauerten. Er würde denken, er hätte sich und seine besten Freunde verraten…

Blaise stockende Worte rissen sie aus den Gedanken. Mit fast unmerklich zitternder Stimme erzählte er seine Geschichte zu Ende. „So, und nun lach schon. Lach mich doch aus, dass ich hier sitze und wie ein Hufflepuff heule."

„Was? NEIN! Warum sollte… Hör zu Za… Blaise. Ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn das eigene Leben schon verplant ist. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du die Chance es noch einmal selbst neu zu gestalten. Allerdings… dadurch, dass ich die Chance bekommen habe das Gleiche zu tun… mein Leben nicht komplett neu zu gestalten, aber wenigstens zu bestimmen auf welche Weise meine „_Bestimmung_"", Sophie spuckte das Wort angewidert aus, „erfüllt… steckst du… schon mit drin ‚in der Scheiße'." Sophie seufzte tief und wappnete sich für die letzte Wahrheit.

„Du wolltest wissen, wie ich zu Harry Potter stehe bzw. woher ich ihn kenne… Blaise, bevor ich dir das erzähle, musst du mir was versprechen! Versprich mir, dass du mir erst in Ruhe zuhörst. Du warst auf der Suche nach Sicherheit. Ich muss jedoch gestehen, dass ich ziemlich egoistisch gehandelt habe, als ich dir sagte, dass du Sicherheit bekommst, wenn du mir hilfst. Deine Hilfe wird aber das genaue Gegenteil sein… Also, was ich damit sagen will… du wirst es verstehen, sobald du weißt, wer ich bin. Und ich gehe – leider – sehr stark davon aus, dass du dann nicht hier bleiben wirst. Solltest du dich dafür entscheiden, muss ich dir entweder die Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch nehmen, oder einen unbrechbaren Schwur von dir verlangen. Es tut mir Leid, Zabini, aber anders geht es nicht."

„Nun mach mal halblang. Ich weiß ja, dass meine Geschichte nicht so schön ist, aber du musst ja nicht gleich so dramatisch werden. Ich mein ja nur: Ich bin freiwillig hier. Und du hast ja schon vorher gesagt, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Dass Hilfe nicht gleich Sicherheit ist, ist ja klar. Also, jetzt spucks schon aus. Das hält man ja langsam nicht mehr aus." Blaise hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass seine Stimme wieder slytherinlike herablassend klang.

Sophie blinzelte irritiert. „Na gut, aber vorher will ich noch das Versprechen von dir, mir erst zu zuhören. Und BITTE verfluch mich nicht gleich, ja?!"

„Merlin, du hast aber echt Probleme. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst: ich verspreche dir nicht gleich auszurasten, zufrieden?"

Sophie lächelte schief. „Halbwegs. Also dann: ich bin weder mit Harry Potter verwandt – nicht wirklich jedenfalls – noch irgendwie mit ihm zusammen, oder was du dir sonst noch so abartiges vorgestellt hast… Ich BIN Harry Potter… oder anders gesagt: Harry Potter war schon immer ein Mädchen." Und mit einem Zucken ihres Zauberstabes erschien wieder einmal die berühmte Blitznarbe auf ihrer Stirn.

Fassungslos stolperte Blaise zurück.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, das war's mal wieder!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… :) Ich würd mich jedenfalls sehr über ein Review freuen!!!!!!


End file.
